Pour Toujours et Toujours
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: Régina est une alpha G!P (girl with penis), riche héritière (je sais c'est très original). Emma est une oméga, orpheline (non sans déconner). ((Rating M)). SwanQueen. SQ. Régina/Emma. Omegaverse. Deuxième opus. Suite de Une couronne de rouge et de Blanc. 20 chapitre
1. Chapter 1-Tout allait bien

Reprise...

Un guest m'a envoyé un message pour me rappeler la date... c'est gentil de me culpabiliser...

Bref...

J'ai une trame mais pas grand chose d'écrit donc... pour l'instant. Tout les 10 du mois, je vais publier un chapitre.

Alors heureux?

()()()

 **Note de l'auteure : Deuxième partie de mon Omégarverse sur SQ.**

Petit rappel : _Donc dans mon univers : les alphas, les betas et les omégas ont des tatouages pour trouver leur âme-sœur ou true love. Mais les betas sont des humains ordinaires et ne sont pas soumis au même instinct que les alphas et les omégas. Tous les alphas sont soit des mâles soit des G!P (girl with penis). Tous les omégas sont soit des femelles soit des mâles/preg (homme pouvant être enceint(e)). Les betas sont toujours ordinaires. Les tatouages lient indifféremment : un alpha mâle avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, une alpha G!P avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, un beta avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta, une beta avec un/une oméga ou avec un ou une beta._

 _Nota bene : deux alphas et deux omégas ne peuvent pas se lier. Pourquoi ? Je considère que ça va à l'encontre de la logique des Omégaverses. Deux alphas ou deux omégas en vue de leurs instincts respectifs ne peuvent pas se lier._

Résumé : Régina est une Alpha et une G!P. Emma est une Oméga. Emma est l'âme sœur de Régina, évidemment. Il faut lire _Une couronne de rouge et de blanc_ avant de lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture

()()()

 **Chapitre 1 : Tout allait bien…**

Tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien. Non sérieusement tout allait bien. Un bon travail, une famille attachante bien qu'un peu collante, une magnifique âme sœur et un petit bout de chou merveilleux et souriant. Rien à redire… Non vraiment rien…

A part que j'avais entre mes bras une Emma totalement paniquée, qui faisait semblant de dormir. A l'odeur elle était à 9 sur l'échelle de « je panique », selon l'échelle sur 11 que j'avais créée. De 0 « j'ai Henry dans les bras et j'ai mon alpha à porter de vue » à 11 « Au secours, Alpha », Emma était à 9… Et je savais bien pourquoi. Henry allait aller à l'école. Il avait 3 ans et comme Emma allait elle aussi au lycée. Le petit bout pouvait bien aller en petite section. Et Emma paniquait à cette idée, à l'idée d'envoyer Henry à l'école, et je suppose que la perspective d'aller au lycée dans une semaine n'arrangeait pas les choses.

J'avais vraiment tout essayer pour la rassurer. Vraiment. J'avais fait visité l'école à Emma, je lui avais fait rencontré la directrice et la future maîtresse d'Henry. Une Alpha très douce du nom d'Ariel et un bêta assez âgé mais très dynamique du nom de Marco. Emma avait un peu eu peur d'Ariel mais cette dernière avait une attitude professionnelle. De plus Robin et Roland était dans la même école. J'avais demandé à ma sœur de faire l'éloge de l'école… mais rien ne pouvait vraiment rassurer Emma.

Donc il était 4h du matin et Emma qui essayait d'être immobile était au bord des larmes. Mon alpha était au bord de la crise de nerf. Je soupire fortement quand une autre vague de phéromone attaqua mon nez. Emma sursaute et se tend. Malgré les presque 3 ans, Emma avait toujours peur parfois de mes réactions et ça me brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

 **-Mon ange…** commençai-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

 **-Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… J'arrive pas… J'arrive pas à me calmer…**

 **-Chut tout va bien, tout va bien…** Je lui murmure à l'oreille en la serrant contre moi.

 **-Je suis désolée… Vraiment… Je… Je… Et si les autres enfants étaient méchants avec lui… et si… … Et si…** Elle sanglote dans mon cou et je grogne bruyamment. Elle répond en couinant à travers ses larmes.

Je reprends encore plus doucement.

 **-Mon ange… Henry est très excité à l'idée d'aller à l'école.** Et c'était vrai. Il était tout content de son cartable tout neuf que nous avions acheté avec lui et mes parents avaient pratiquement volé Henry pour lui acheter une garde-robe de « grand » garçon. Donc Henry était fin prêt pour l'école et il allait pouvoir voir ses cousins tous les jours, ce qui était « trop trop et trop bien » selon ses propres mots. **Et puis… si les autres enfants sont méchants ses cousins seront là pour lui. Et Marco sera là.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Pas de mais, mon ange. Tout va bien se passer. Pour toi comme pour Henry. Je te le promets. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Jamais. Ni à lui, ni à toi. Tu le sais mon ange. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, mais…**

Je grogne plus fort pour la faire taire. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de surprise et de… et de quelque chose d'autre…

 **-Pas de mais, j'ai dit pas de mais. Alors rendors toi.**

Emma reste silencieuse un moment avec de se dégager pour me regarder les yeux.

 **-Sinon quoi… alpha ?** Je déglutis à la chaleur joueuse et taquine de sa voix.

 **-Euh… sinon…**

 **-Est-ce que je serais punie… Al-pha ?** Putain. Comme j'aime qu'elle fasse ça. Je pourrais me plaindre qu'elle soit insatiable et qu'elle soit une foutue allumeuse à 4h du matin alors que nous devons nous lever vers 7h30… Mais visiblement mon corps lui ne s'en plaint pas… Le traitre… Puisque je ne réponds pas, mon cerveau s'étant un tout petit peu court-circuité, Emma reprend. **Est-ce que tu vas me punir, mon alpha ?** Je la regarde dans les yeux foutrement, excitée, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'elle veut, si elle veut juste jouer ou… **S'il te plait, Régina…**

Je prends ses derniers mots pour une autorisation et je lèche son cou et me frotte à elle tout en la poussant sur le dos. Je soupire d'aise quand je la sens se détendre. Je souris dans son cou et murmure :

 **-Tu es si vilaine mon Emma… Je dois te punir encore et encore…** J'agrippe fermement ses hanches et la plaque un peu plus sur le matelas. **A croire que tu aimes ça…**

Un gloussement s'échappe de la gorge d'Emma et elle tire légèrement sur mes cheveux pour me faire l'embrasser. Ça avait pris du temps mais elle se sentait de plus en plus libre de faire ce genre de chose au lit mais aussi de manière générale… Même si elle restait assez soumise, elle n'était pas non plus comme ma sœur, ni comme mon père, et sans doute ne le sera-t-elle jamais, elle était beaucoup plus confiante et volontaire. Le baiser que l'on échange est urgent, presque violent. Mes mains sagement posées sur ses hanches montent jusqu'à ses seins et je m'empresse de les presser avec fermeté. Emma adore ça… Et j'adore son ronronnement quand je la caresse là. Je suis assise sur elle, penchée pour l'embrasser et jouer avec ses durs tétons. Je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures et des heures mais il fait que je la prenne et que l'on dorme. Je jouerai avec elle plus tard, toute notre vie… mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, il faut un orgasme rapide et de toute façon, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'écarte fermement les jambes d'Emma. Je sais que ce geste lui plait, elle trouve ça excitant m'avait-elle avoué, légèrement éméchée, lors de notre premier nouvel an ensemble. Elle adorait la sensation de ses cuisses écartées par quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi j'aimais être à l'origine de cette vue, la vue du sexe de mon oméga, tout humide, prêt, tellement prêt à se faire prendre. Je grogne et je caresse la petite toison d'or d'Emma. La sensation de l'humidité chaude sur mes doigts me fait frissonner. Je ne peux pas m'en lasser. Il faut, il faut vraiment que je la prenne. J'insère trois doigts dans son sexe et je sais qu'elle peut les prendre… elle peut tellement bien les prendre et elle gémit mon nom quand je bute au fond d'elle. Je fais quatre va-et-vient lent avant d'accélérer.

 **-Régina… Régina… Gina…** Elle s'essouffle et dit inlassablement mon prénom. Je suis très fière de son état, après des mois et des mois à lui faire l'amour, je ne peux pas me lasser de ça. De voir mon Emma qui prend trois de mes doigts sans difficulté et qui en veut plus… Je ne peux pas me lasser de glisser en elle. Mes doigts, mon sexe, ma langue… Je grogne à la pensée du goût de son excitation sur mes lèvres… Je me retire totalement et plonge sans attendre la tête entre ses jambes. Un _**Oh**_ surpris mais appréciateur sort de la bouche de mon oméga. Je lèche furieusement son sexe trempé alors que mes mains et mes bras capturent son bassin pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Putain… Son gout est si bon… à chaque fois… Perdue dans ma sensation, je n'entends pas immédiatement les supplications d'Emma. **Gina… Alpha… s'il-te-plait… remplis-moi… s'il-te-plait…**

Quittant son sexe, les lèvres humides de son plaisir, je m'empare de la bouche de mon ange avant d'exiger.

 **-Supplie-moi encore… Emma, mon ange… ma vilaine oméga…** En disant ça, je mordille sa lèvre inférieure durement. Je veux tellement qu'elle me supplie… Je gronde bruyamment pour la faire se soumettre et Emma couine et jappe, ses sons sonnent divinement à mes oreilles. Mais je veux l'entendre le dire encore… **Avec des mots, mon bel ange… Supplie-moi…**

Emma se lèche les lèvres et me regarde dans les yeux… comme un défi… comme une promesse… Accord tacite… Je souris tendrement avant de grogner un peu plus sur Emma, pour qu'elle obéisse…

Elle ferme les yeux et après ce qui me semble une éternité, elle murmure, d'une voix tellement docile :

 **-Alpha… Alpha… Je… S'il-te-plait… Je t'en supplie… prends moi… Prends moi… Remplie moi… S'il te plait… Al…**

Elle cambre le dos quand je m'enfonce en elle. Je serre les dents pour ne pas jouir précocement comme un adolescent en rut. Mais putain, c'est tellement difficile… elle est si douce… si bonne… La prendre sans préservatif, tout le temps est si bonne, si douce, si accueillante. Et surtout surtout, tellement et entièrement sienne.

Avec le temps, tu connaissais le corps d'Emma par cœur. Chaque zone érogène, chaque zone chatouilleuse… Mais aussi chaque cicatrice, chaque odieuse trace qu'on avait laissée sur son merveilleux corps. Parfois tu avais envie de les chasser, de les traquer, de les débusquer et de les abattre comme les chiens bâtards galleux qu'ils étaient… mais la plupart du temps, tu avais juste envie de tracer de ta main ou de ta langue chaque trace pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elles, ses traces, étaient tienne… que tu l'acceptais, que tu l'aimais entièrement et totalement. Il avait fallu et il allait encore falloir du temps et de l'entêtement pour qu'Emma comprenne à quel point elle était belle, fantastique et sexy. Tu avais dû la rassurer un millier de fois et même si elle ne se couvrait plus entièrement le corps quand vous étiez à la maison juste tous les trois, dès qu'il y avait du monde, dès que vous sortiez Emma ne laissait que son cou, ses mains et son visage d'apparent.

Je m'allonge presque sur elle pour l'embrasser alors que je commence à la baiser sans douceur. Le rythme est rapide et saccadé… Emma gémit et gémit encore… C'est très bon vraiment très bon…

 **-Tu es à moi. Tellement à moi, mon ange…**

 **-Oui… oui, s'il-te-plait… fais jouir ton oméga, mon…** Elle gémit fortement quand je jouis en elle, mais je n'arrête pas de la pilonner pour autant. Il faut qu'elle jouisse… **Al-phaaaa…**

()()()

J'ouvre les yeux avant le réveil de Régina, comme à mon habitude. Je sors du lit même si l'alpha grogne mécontente de perdre mon contact. Je vois une demi-érection sous le drap avant de le replacer sur le corps nu de mon alpha. Je souris, j'aime l'idée qu'elle me désire comme ça. Même si on a fait l'amour il n'y a que quelques heures, elle me veut encore… C'est rassurant et très agréable pour l'égo.

Je me dépêche de prendre ma douche dans notre salle de bain. Ça fait des mois que Régina m'a fait venir officiellement dans sa chambre et que c'est officiellement notre chambre et notre salle de bain. L'eau coule sur mon corps un peu endolori, je souris en touchant mon entre-jambe. Les doigts, la langue et enfin la bite de l'alpha… C'était parfait… Régina ne m'avait pas trop fait supplier cette fois… peut-être parce qu'il était tard… enfin tôt… J'aimais la supplier… avec elle supplier était un jeu, un plaisir… qui comblait à la fois son alpha et mon oméga… dans leur rôle respectif, dans leur essence. J'aime ça, le rôle de l'oméga. Qu'elle me laisse être comme ça, mais en échange, elle veut que je fasse plus de chose dehors.

Depuis près d'un an, Régina me pousse à faire des choses dehors toute seule. Elle m'a fait passer le code et je dois passer mon permis dans quelques temps, après mes 18 ans. Régina m'a déjà demandé quel genre de voiture je voulais… Je ne savais pas trop et puis surtout, surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'elle dépense trop pour moi… Après une longue discussion avec mon alpha buté, elle a accepté de m'acheter une voiture d'occasion, pas une neuve. C'était déjà ça. Et puis Henry aime beaucoup la mécanique donc il pourra m'apprendre.

Apprendre, je ne savais pas à quel point c'était bien. Il te fallait juste du temps, je me rappelle des mots de Régina. Elle avait eu raison mais il avait aussi fallu un bon professeur patient et gentil, et Régina qui m'avait aidé… avec mes devoirs et pour apprendre bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'elle était toujours là pour me protéger et m'encourager. En un peu plus de deux ans, j'avais rattrapé mon retard et j'entrai avec seulement une petite année de retard au lycée le plus huppé de la ville. Régina avait dit qu'il était important que j'aille dans un bon lycée pour aller dans une bonne université. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des élèves et de ne pas me faire d'amis, mais Archie m'a dit que je pourrais passer mon bac sans difficulté à l'instant même et que je l'aurai sans doute avec mention et que cette année allait être une promenade de santé. Et Régina m'a affirmé que le nom de Mills était respecté dans toute la ville et que tout le monde allait vouloir être mon ami…

Mais il y avait aussi Henry. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je suis sa mère, sa mère oméga, je devrai rester près de lui… Mais Régina a affirmé qu'il était tant que ses anges rencontrent le monde réel. Que c'était égoïste de sa part que de nous garder rien que pour elle… Je sais qu'elle a dit ça pour rire mais l'idée d'être partagée m'a fait grimacer… et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt, le monde extérieur est bien fade à côté de mon alpha.

Je sors de la douche, me sèche et retourne, nue, dans la chambre pour trouver de quoi m'habiller dans le dressing. Régina a fait agrandir son dressing pour que je puisse mettre mes affaires… Elle m'a laissé choisir mon côté… Au début je n'avais pas de quoi le remplir mais très vite… puisque Régina m'emmène une fois par mois faire les magasins alors qu'Henry était soit chez ses parents soit chez Ingrid. Et que Belle ou Zéléna ou au pire les deux, ensemble, m'embarquaient presque de force avec elles, sous le regard amusé de mon alpha qui ne faisait rien pour m'aider malgré mes regards de détresse, pour faire une virée entre filles, sans alpha avait précisé la rousse. Zéléna appelait ça la virée Shopping ZEB, pour nos initiales de prénom… et tu avais dû supporter Belle et Zéléna se disputer pour savoir quelle allait être la meilleure appellation entre BEZ ou ZEB, ça avait été un très long trajet.

Et puis il y avait aussi le shopping avec ma mère adoptive et ma belle-mère. Ingrid et Cora m'emmenaient dans des magasins de cuisine parce que le matériel culinaire de Régina n'était pas super, mais aussi dans des boutiques pour enfant quand elles réussissaient à me convaincre de prendre Henry avec nous, pour laisser Régina travailler. Je ne sais pas si Cora le fait exprès mais Régina croulait toujours sous le travail quand elle proposait ce genre de sortie. J'avais fait la remarque à Régina, qui avait éclaté de rire en affirmant que c'était même sûr et certain. J'étais un peu dépitée de cette nouvelle mais Régina avait affirmé que se refiler la paperasse ou des dossiers était des coutumes familiales donc bon…

J'aimais vraiment être entourer de sa famille, notre famille comme me le dit Régina. Les enfants de Zéléna étaient adorables et s'entendaient très bien avec mon… avec notre fils. Henry Sénior était très protecteur envers moi, et retrouver cette figure de père était réconfortante… et puis il y avait Robin, à qui je ne parlais pas trop. Il était toujours distant. Quant à Cora, depuis que nous avions cuisiné ensemble tout un dimanche matin alors qu'Henry Sénior et Régina discutaient d'un dossier important pour le travail, tout se passait très bien. Cora était très semblable à Régina. Elle était très tendre, surprotectrice et douce malgré son statut d'alpha. Elle était à mon écoute, non seulement pour Henry ou pour Régina mais pour d'autres choses… Comme mes peurs d'échec et ma peur de l'abandon. Elle était une oreille attentive et amicale mais moins maternelle qu'Ingrid ou que Granny.

Avec le fait que j'aille au lycée et qu'Henry aille à l'école maternelle, Granny s'était d'ailleurs lamentée et avait exigé que Zéléna ou moi fassions un autre petit Mills. Ce qui avait fait bien rire Zéléna alors que moi, j'attendais avec impatience que mon alpha me reparle de faire un enfant. J'avais envie d'une fille, une petite oméga, car depuis quelques temps Henry était de plus en plus actif, rapide et surtout agressif, enfin comme un chiot. Donc avec des petites morsures de rien du tout, mais quand même. Il sera sans doute un alpha ou un bêta.

Je sursaute alors que deux bras me tirent vers l'arrière et que je rencontre le corps encore chaud de sommeil de mon alpha. Je sens son sexe contre mes fesses et retient ma respiration, attentive aux envies de Régina. Mais au lieu de demander du sexe, elle me berce presque et soupire :

 **-Tu sens si bon, mon ange. Et j'avais une belle vue de ton dos et de tes petites fesses depuis le lit… ma petite allumeuse.** Le ton est joueur mais pas sexuel. Je pourrais me frotter à elle pour l'allumer un peu plus mais je décide de ne pas tenter le diable.

 **-Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre. Tu veux choisir ?**

Régina adorait choisir mes vêtements. Un truc d'alpha femelle selon Belle, qui avait rougi juste après avoir dit ça. Choisir mes vêtements devait satisfaire un instinct de possession ou un truc du genre.

 **-Vraiment ? Super.** Elle me lâche pour regarder de plus près mes affaires. J'ai une vue très agréable sur ses fesses, je passe ma main dessus. **Miss Swan…** Régina a pris un ton dangereux, comme pour me dire, si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien… J'aime ce ton…

 **-Oui, Madame Mills ?**

Régina grogne, se retourne et attrape mon cou puis me plaque assez durement contre une étagère.

 **-Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez une foutue allumeuse, Miss Swan ?**

Je me laisse faire et reste immobile, mais au lieu de regarder par terre comme le ferait normalement un oméga, je regarde Régina dans les yeux.

 **-Oui, madame. Tout le temps, madame…**

Une lueur amusée brille dans le regard de mon alpha. Je vrille de plaisir à notre jeu et elle me sourit. Avant de poursuivre, elle se lèche lentement les lèvres :

 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas…** Elle serre un peu mon cou… Elle fait descendre lentement son regard sur mon corps. **Pour une petite allumeuse,** Elle pose son autre main sur mon sien droit et le caresse… **une vilaine oméga… Je pense qu'un string t'ira bien et ton jean noir, qui te fait un cul d'enfer,** elle serre mon cou presque douloureusement avant de lâcher et de réunir ses deux mains sur ma poitrine **, le soutien-gorge avec la dentelle fine avec ta chemise cintrée rouge, dieu, tu sais ce que me fait cette chemise… n'est-ce pas… , ta magnifique veste de cuir noir, qui te donne un air si sexy et… Emma si tu mets tes bottes, je pourrais défaillir…**

 **-Je ferai comme tu le désires mon alpha.** Je souris franchement quand je vois le pénis de Régina se dresser un peu.

Elle s'éloigne de moi et quitte la pièce en murmurant : **foutue allumeuse**.

()()()

Voilà le premier chapitre de ce deuxième opus.

Donc à dans un mois !

Des commentaires rageux ou encourageants?


	2. Chapter 2-La rentrée d'Henry

Merci pour les commentaires ! je sais qu'un mois c'est long mais pour l'instant je peux pas faire mieux...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée d'Henry

()()()

 _Elle s'éloigne de moi et quitte la pièce en murmurant :_ _ **foutue allumeuse**_ _._

()()()

Je souris malgré l'eau froide qui coule sur mon dos. Emma est tellement… désirable. Et elle en joue si bien. Son petit sourire, ses yeux merveilleux et ses courbes… Stupide cerveau, stupide érection, stupides instincts… Après un moment à essayer de ne pas penser à mon ange et à ses magnifiques attributs, je sors et m'habille d'une robe noire cintrée, avec une culotte mauve foncée et du soutien-gorge qui va avec.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Notre Henry entre à l'école.

Quand j'arrive dans le cuisine, je trouve Emma avec le petit louveteau dans les pattes qui quémande un pancake. Il est très beau, en chemise et en jean. Ils sont très beaux puisqu'Emma a obéit et qu'elle a mis les vêtements que j'avais demandé. C'est idiot, je le sais, mais le fait de choisir ses vêtements me fait un bien fou, une chaleur agréable dans le ventre et dans ma poitrine.

- **Mama !**

Henry me voit et se précipite vers moi, tout content. Il saute pour que je le prenne dans les bras. Ce que je fais avec plaisir. Je lui fais des petits bisous sur les joues en le serrant contre moi.

- **Bien dormi, mon petit ange ?**

 **-Ouiiiiiiiii… fais un** _ **r've**_ **… avec Drag' attaquer des méchants… Trop bien !** Drag' est le nom de sa peluche dragon, mon petit loup n'a pas été très original... **Mama, on va à l'école jourd'hui ?**

 **-Aujourd'hui. Oui on va à l'école aujourd'hui !**

 **-Oui, aujourd'hui ! Trop bien !**

Je me dirige vers la machine qui fait les boissons chaudes et je pose Henry sur le plan de travail.

 **-Tu m'aides, mon amour ?**

Henry hoche la tête et d'un air concentré ouvre le paquet de dosette de café, qui était sur le côté et en choisit une pour me la tendre. Je mets en route la machine après avoir mis une tasse. Pendant que le café coule, Henry attrape une dosette _vlette_ , comme il dit, dans le paquet de la même couleur. Il n'arrive pas ou ne veux pas dire _violette_ correctement… Mais à chaque fois, j'entends Emma glousser, donc ce n'est pas si grave. Je fais la boisson d'Emma. Je fais descendre Henry qui a eu le temps d'attraper le pot de cannelle en poudre et il va s'installer sur sa chaise, en posant la cannelle sur la table. Je pose les deux tasses sur la table avant d'aller sortir un peu de lait et de le faire chauffer pour Henry.

Quand je pose un petit bol de lait devant Henry, je trouve mes deux anges entrain de dévorer des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable.

 **-M'ci, mama !** Dit Henry, la bouche pleine, pendant que je saupoudre un peu de cannelle dans le lait d'Henry, comme il aime. Et je fais de même sur le chocolat chaud d'Emma.

 **-Merci, Madame Mills.** Enchérit l'air de rien Emma.

Je soupire, flirter et m'allumer sont pour Emma de bons moyens de décompresser. Et je sais qu'un jour ça va me tuer. Je réponds tendrement, ignorant le ton chaud d'Emma.

 **-De rien, mes anges.**

Je retourne à ma place, où une assiette de délicieux pancakes a été posé. Je ronronne en respirant l'odeur alléchante. Face à mon ronronnement, Emma glousse et Henry fait un petit grognement adorable. Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur, Henry raconte ses aventures oniriques et Emma rit de bon cœur aux bêtises de notre fils. Ils rient ensemble et ça fait tellement du bien. Même si je fais semblant de ne pas m'inquiéter le fait qu'ils aillent tous deux à l'école ne me laisse pas sans crainte. Henry ne m'inquiète pas trop, Robin Junior et lui vont être dans la même classe, donc ça va et puis l'école est vraiment bien. La directrice est amie avec ma mère et Marco est un très bon instit, Rolland l'avait adoré. Je m'inquiète pour Emma. Je sais qu'elle va prendre des inhibiteurs, mais je panique quand même. Archie m'a assuré qu'Emma avait rattrapé son retard, mais ce n'est pas du point de vue scolaire que je panique. C'est d'un point de vue social. Emma est très timide avec les autres. Elle est plutôt silencieuse et surtout, elle n'a rien à voir avec les gamins qui vont être à l'école avec elle. Et j'ai peur que ça crée des problèmes. Avec un enfant, une âme-sœur plus âgée comme moi, Emma va quand même être un peu à part. Je suis donc plus inquiète pour Emma que pour le petit Henry.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, Emma est entrainée par Henry pour vérifier pour la énième fois son cartable. Je souris et commence à débarrasser la table. Au bout d'un moment, je sens un regard derrière moi et je trouve Emma et Henry avec manteaux et sacs…

 **-Mama ! On va être en retard !**

Je regarde l'heure. Il y a encore plus d'une heure avant le début de l'école et en plus il ne faut que 20 minutes pour y aller. Donc clairement, on est en avance. Mais à quoi bon tenter de raisonner un enfant de 3 ans… Une perte de temps. Je souris et affirme que je dois aller me préparer. Henry grogne, mais ne dit rien. Je prends dix petites minutes pour me maquiller et me coiffer. Quand je descends, c'est une pile nucléaire qui saute partout et une Emma qui me regarde avec besoin que je retrouve. J'attrape Henry qui passe par là, et murmure :

 **-Calmes-toi, mon pet' Loup ! A l'école, il faut être calme et ne pas courir partout.**

Henry vibre presque, mais je sens sa respiration se calmer un peu.

 **-Désolé, mama !**

 **-C'est à ta maman que tu dois dire pardon Henry, pas à moi…**

La petite frimousse d'Henry se teinte de culpabilité. Il gigote pour que je le pose et saute pas si calmement dans les bras d'Emma.

 **-Désolé, maman… Je vais être calme et pas courir partout. Promis.**

Emma sourit doucement et pose sa tête dans le cou d'Henry, pour respirer l'odeur de son fils. Henry bat des pieds, content. Il met ses bras autour du cou de sa mère pour enfouir sa tête dans la chevelure blonde. Je soupire de plaisir et m'approche. J'entoure mes bras autour de mes trésors. Je respire leurs odeurs mêlées.

Je pourrais rester là pour toujours.

 **-Mama, Maman, école !**

J'aurai dû m'en douter… Henry ne peut pas être calme et silencieux plus de 45 secondes.

 **-Oui, oui, on n'y va !**

()()()

Je suis dans la classe d'Henry. Régina est à quelque mètre en train de parler à une autre mère. Visiblement, elles se connaissent. C'est une bêta brune, assez belle. Je n'aime pas trop que Régina soit avec d'autres personnes. Je voudrais bien grogner… mais ça ne se fait pas… Je grince des dents et quand je croise les yeux de Régina. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de ma jalousie et de ma peur de l'abandon. En quelques secondes, je sens une main chaude et forte sur mon avant-bras et deux doigts me fait relever la tête en poussant mon menton vers le haut. Je trouve les yeux chocolats de Régina.

 **-J'aime bien que tu sois jalouse…** Je rougis. **Mais tu sais quoi…** Elle se mord la lèvre… **Tu n'as rien à craindre… parce qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui me plait, que je veux… Tu le sais… et puis… J'ai un truc pour les blondes !**

J'allais répondre mais Henry hurle presque pour attirer notre attention alors que son cousin se jette dans ses bras et que Zéléna nous sourit avec moquerie. Elle s'approche de nous et renifle un peu pour voir le problème.

 **-Régina a encore flirté, pas vrai ?**

J'hoche la tête alors que Régina s'insurge.

 **-Je ne flirtais pas… Emma, je t'assure…**

Zéléna coupe sa petite sœur sans hésiter.

 **-Le problème avec Régina, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte quand elle flirte ou quand quelqu'un flirte avec elle… enfin, elle sait quand tu flirtes avec elle… ça c'est sûr…**

 **-Zéléna !**

 **-Mmm ? Quoi ? C'est vrai ? N'est-ce-pas, Emma ?**

Les deux sœurs me regardent comme si je devais être l'arbitre. Cora m'avait prévenu qu'elles étaient toujours comme ça. Je soupire et affirme :

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Zéléna !**

 **-Ah !** Jubile Régina. Mais je continue :

 **-Parfois, Régina ne se rend même pas compte quand je flirte avec elle…** Sur ce, je fuis vers les enfants. Je sais que dans quelques minutes, Marco, l'instituteur d'Henry et de Robin, va bientôt faire sortir les parents. Donc je veux passer un peu plus de temps avec eux.

J'entends les deux sœurs se disputer, alors que je rejoins une petite troupe de 4 enfants, qui parlent avec des voix suraigües.

 **-Mama !**

 **-Emmmma !**

 **-Oui, les garçons ?**

 **-Je te présente August.**

 **-Je te présente Grace.**

Les deux enfants en pointent deux autres. August est un garçon assez grand et Grace est une petite fille avec un sourire immense et surtout avec une robe de toutes les couleurs. Elle est mignonne.

 **-Bonjour, je suis Emma, la maman d'Henry et la tante de Robin.**

 **-T'es trop z'olie,** affirme Grace et je rougis.

Puis une voix d'homme me fait sursauter.

 **-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.** C'est un homme très grand et avec un chapeau impressionnant. **Emma, c'est cela ? Je suis le père de Grace. John Jefferson.** Il me tend la main. Je la serre, et à l'instant où je la retire, les phéromones d'alpha me font reculer. L'homme semble étonné de ma réaction et de ma peur, et il recule lui aussi pour marquer ses excuses. **Je… je vous prie de m'excuser… Je…**

 **-Emma,** Régina pose sa main sur ma hanche, **tout va bien ?** Je pouvais sentir le début d'un grognement dans la poitrine de mon alpha.

 **-Tout va bien. J'ai juste été surprise.** Dis-je en m'excusant.

 **-Non, c'est moi. John Jefferson, je suis désolé de vous avoir… surprise…** Il sourit et baisse un peu la tête pour marquer son excuse non seulement à Régina mais aussi à moi. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir un alpha faire ce genre de chose.

Régina ne dit rien mais fixe l'homme dans les yeux pour qu'il les baisse. Ce que l'homme fait après un moment à tenir le regard de Régina.

Après un instant de silence, Régina prend une respiration et avec une voix plus agréable, tend la main :

 **-Régina Mills.**

 **-Ah… Mills vous devez être…**

 **-John, tu te fais encore remarquer ?** C'est Zéléna qui coupe encore un alpha. Je trouve ça toujours aussi étrange et dangereux. Mais je ne dis rien.

 **-Zéléna, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta sœur été si…** Ses yeux regardent la posture de Régina face à moi… **Protectrice… Et surtout que tu avais un neveu de l'âge de Robin et de Grace.** Ils se tournent vers les garçons et leur demande : **Vous allez bien vous occuper de ma Grace pas vrai… L'empêcher de faire de bêtises et de grimper partout…** Je souris aux hochements de tête sérieux des deux petits garçons.

 **-Oh… je pense que ça va être Henry qui surveillera les autres… August tu es sage toi ?** Demande Zéléna au troisième garçons.

 **-Oui, très** _ **très**_ **sage.** Affirme le garçon avec des yeux malicieux. Tous les adultes rient de bons cœurs. Henry va avoir du pain sur la planche s'il doit surveiller ces énergumènes-là.

August allait rajouter quelque chose mais Marco annonce qu'il est temps de dire au revoir. Je soupire alors que l'instant fatidique arrive.

J'embrasse très fort Henry qui me dit que ça va aller…

()()()

Je regarde Emma qui semble au bord de la déprime alors que je la ramène à la maison. Elle est silencieuse et regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture. Je me reconcentre sur le route en grinçant des dents. Je n'aime pas qu'elle soit comme ça. J'aurai dû mettre mon poing dans la figure de cet alpha et…

 **-Régina, tu grondes…** La petite voix d'Emma me fait presque sursauter. En effet, un son sourd et presque menaçant sort de ma bouche.

 **-Désolé… C'est cet homme… J'aurai dû le…**

 **-Non.** Elle crie presque. Emma pose sa main sur ma cuisse. **Non,** reprend-elle plus doucement, **j'étais stressée à cause d'Henry et… il n'avait vraiment rien fait… Et dès qu'il a senti mon malaise il a reculé.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Elle hoche la tête. **Bien.** La voiture redevient silencieuse. Je me gare devant notre maison et Emma sort du véhicule sans un mot et entre dans la maison. Je la rattrape et attrape son bras aussi doucement que possible. **Emma, mon ange…** Elle a la tête basse et elle sent la tristesse à plein nez. **Henry va être bien à l'école, il a déjà des amis. Et puis…** Emma ne dit rien et mes paroles ne la touchent pas… Visiblement je suis à côté de la plaque. Ce n'est pas Henry le problème. J'attire Emma contre moi et lui demande : **Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?**

Emma pose sa tête dans mon cou et respire profondément. Pendant de longues minutes, nous restons comme ça. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'insister, Emma articule difficilement :

 **-Je ne veux pas aller au lycée où tu n'es pas là et où il y aura des alphas. Et…**

 **-Emma…**

 **-Et je ne veux pas qu'ils me…**

 **-Emma !** Elle me regarde le regard embué de larmes. **Personne ne te fera du mal. Tu vas être dans un lycée privée que ma mère a pratiquement construit et modernisé avec ses dons. Je t'assure que personne ne va te faire de mal. Personne.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Pas de mais, Emma ! Tu es une Mills, personne ne te fera de mal. Et s'ils osent te toucher ou te faire du mal, je leur arracherai le cœur.** Ma propre violence m'étonne un peu mais Emma semble apprécier et elle se serre un peu plus contre moi. **Mon bel ange, si beau… si pur…** Je passe ma main droite dans sa chevelure, tendrement alors que l'autre offre de longues caresses tout le long de son dos. Emma commence à ronronner de plaisir. Ce n'est pas sexuel, juste tendre, doux, rassurant. Son odeur s'adoucit et je pose mes lèvres lentement sur l'endroit que je lui mords le plus souvent. Elle se détend totalement contre moi et se laisse presque tomber, immédiatement, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne chute pas.

()()()

 _Oh…_ Je tombe presque quand elle pose ses lèvres _là._ _Là,_ c'est-à-dire à l'endroit précis où elle me mord tout le temps. L'endroit qui est donc des plus sensibles… L'alpha me rattrape prestement en passant son bras autour de mes hanches. Malgré moi, je m'entends japper allégrement pour en avoir plus. Plus de ses lèvres, plus de sa langue, plus de ses dents sur mon cou. Je me laisse emporter par mes instincts et caresse l'entrejambe de Régina en gémissant. Il faut que je la touche, il faut qu'elle me possède. Les dents de l'alpha grignotent durement mon cou. Je touche fermement la bosse de l'alpha et ses dents percent presque ma peau. Je gémis et je fais mine de m'agenouiller. Régina me laisse faire avec un grognement de plaisir. Je m'agenouille donc devant mon alpha et avec des doigts tremblants, je commence soulever sa robe. Je grogne de soulagement quand la robe est suffisamment haute et je suis face à une culotte mauve dont le renflement trahit le désir de Régina. Sans attendre, mon alpha attrape ma chevelure et me fait frotter ma joue contre sa bosse. Elle soupire de plaisir avant de sortir son sexe et de me le présenter. Ses yeux attrapent les miens et je frissonne. Son regard a toujours un effet destructeur sur moi. Comment peut-elle montrer une telle dominance et une telle tendresse à la fois ? Je jappe pour marquer ma soumission et elle sourit en ordonnant :

 **-Lèches-moi.**

J'obéis. Le gout de son pénis sur ma langue me fait fermer les yeux et gémir. La main de Régina sur ma tête ne me dirige pas alors j'essaye de lui plaire au mieux. Une bonne oméga sait ce que son alpha aime. Et Régina adore les fellations. Je sais qu'elle aime que je la mouille et que je la lèche avant de la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Pendant quelques minutes, avec de coups de langue qui font gémir l'alpha, je rends incroyablement dur son sexe. Et enfin, je la prends dans ma bouche en soupirant d'aise. Immédiatement, la main de Régina se crispe sur ma tête et je sais qu'elle va bientôt prendre le contrôle. Je détends ma bouche et surtout ma gorge. Je pose une main hésitante sur les couilles de l'alpha et je monte mon regard pour trouver celui de l'alpha. Des yeux chocolats pleins de désir me regardent avec envie, juste pour jouer, je serre presque douloureusement les boules de Régina tout en suçant violemment sa bite. Comme espérer, Régina gémit en resserrant sa prise sur mes cheveux. Elle tire ma tête pour que je me retire et me fait un sourire. Mais quand elle prend la parole, c'est un ton d'alpha dominant presque cruel qui se fait entendre.

 **-Emma, tu es une vilaine fille, une vilaine oméga.** Elle me tape légèrement la joue avec son sexe. **Tu cherches les ennuis, mon ange.** Elle me tape un peu plus fort, je gémis de plaisir et de honte d'apprécier ça. Son sourire sadique n'arrange rien et je mouille de plus en plus. **Mets tes mains derrière le dos.** Elle me donne un coup un peu plus fort pour me dire d'obéir au plus vite.

Je soupire en obéissant :

 **-Oui, alpha.**

 **-Bonne fille. Si bonne fille. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?**

 **-Oui, s'il-te-plait.**

 **-Comment vas-tu te faire pardonner ?**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras. S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait.**

 **-Mmm, tout ?** Régina me caresse la joue avec son index et son majeur alors que son pouce trace mes lèvres.

 **-Oui ! Tout ! Tout, je promets…**

Mon ton est désespéré et je sais que ça excite totalement Régina.

()()()

 _Putain,_ elle va me tuer, avec ses yeux et son ton qui me supplient… _Putain._

Sans répondre, j'enfonce mon pouce entre ses lèvres et la regarde me sucer avec ardeur. Je retire mon pouce humide et prend quelques secondes pour apprécier la scène. Ma belle Emma, à genoux, les mains derrière le dos, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration rapide… tellement prête… Je grogne et lui présente mon sexe. Sans attendre, elle me prend dans sa bouche et je la laisse faire quelques va-et-vient avant de prendre le contrôle en immobilisant sa tête alors que mon pénis est encore à moitié dans sa bouche.

 **-Emma…** Je ne suis capable que de dire son prénom avant de commencer un rythme infernal dans sa talentueuse bouche. Emma se laisse faire comme d'habitude, sa gorge est ouverte et les petits bruits qui émanent d'elle m'excitent encore plus. Sans prévenir, j'éjacule encore profondément enfouie en elle. Je me retire aussi vite que je peux avant de me renfoncer avec de petits et courts mouvements. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la fin de mon orgasme et la sensation de la bouche d'Emma, encore pleine de mon foutre. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois mon Emma les joues rouges, respirant par le nez, mon sexe encore à moitié en elle, des gouttes de sperme ruisselant sur ses lèvres…. Je murmure : _**Putain !**_ avant de me baisser et de faire s'allonger Emma à même le sol.

 **-Alph…** Mais je la coupe en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Puis je me sépare de ses lèvres pour lécher son menton et son cou, pendant qu'une de mes mains trouvent le bouton de son jean. **Alpha…** Impatiente, je tire sur le jean et le bouton cède. Emma grogne et je m'immobilise, _elle veut arrêter ?_. **Alpha, tu… tu es incorrigible…** Je glousse devant son ton joueur et mordille sa peau. Et pour montrer le peu de cas de ses mots, je tire violement sur sa chemise pour l'ouvrir. **Mmmm, vraiment incorrigible, mon alpha…** Et elle lève sa main pour caresser mon sexe qui recommence à durcir. Avec l'entrainement quasi quotidien de ses derniers mois, je commence à avoir une certaine endurance. Je souris en montrant mes dents pendant qu'Emma me caresse. Elle continue à se plaindre. **Tu m'abimes presque trois tenues par semaine, et je ne compte même pas les sous-vêtements et…** _ **oh !**_

Je mords gentiment juste au-dessus de son soutien-gorge et la fait s'assoir pour le lui enlever. La chemise et le soutien-gorge sont vite rejoints par son string et son jean. Emma est nue et magnifique. Et surtout humide. Je me frotte à elle, je sens sa chaleur et ma main trouve son entrejambe, immensément humide et chaude.

 **-Mmmm, mienne, tellement mienne… Si chaude, si bonne… Emma… J'ai besoin de…**

 **-Attends.**

Je regarde Emma, mi agacée, mi inquiète. Je prends une respiration pour me calmer et murmure :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Au-dessus ?** Demande Emma, d'une voix incertaine.

Embrumée par le désir, je ne saisis pas. Alors je répète en caressant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je peux être au-dessus ?** Elle me regarde hésitante. **S'il-te-plait…**

Je grogne, j'aurai aimé l'avoir comme ça, les jambes écartées pour la pilonner… mais… Une Emma qui me chevauche en gémissant est aussi très _bien_.

()()()

Régina grogne un peu mais hoche la tête. Donc je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser au sol. Elle se laisse faire en regardant sans gêne mes seins, qu'elle attrape délicatement pour jouer avec. Je suis assise sur elle, sur son ventre, encore recouvert de sa robe, mouillée comme je le suis, je dois sans doute ruiner son vêtement, mais je m'en fous parce que l'alpha joue avec mes seins et que je sens son érection contre mes fesses.

- **Putain.** Je baisse la tête pour embrasser l'alpha et je joue avec ses dents alors que je remonte les hanches pour la faire entrer en moi. Je me rappelle d'une fois, où j'avais tellement joué avec l'alpha, je l'avais tellement fait attendre, que Régina avait joui à la première pénétration. Elle avait rougi et comme pour racheter son honneur ou se venger, elle m'avait fait m'assoir sur sa bouche et elle m'avait fait la supplier durant de longues minutes.

Mais en cet instant, je sais que l'alpha veut jouir en moi et c'est exactement ce que je veux. Je quitte la bouche de Régina pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou avant de faire entrer son sexe en moi. La sensation nous fait toutes les deux gémir de plaisir et sans attendre, je commence à bouger. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite alors que l'alpha accompagne mes mouvements. Je suis sur le point de jouir quand je sens Régina décharger en moi longuement. La sensation du foutre, qui peint mes murs, me fait décoller. Et mon orgasme me frappe.

()()()

Emma me regarde avec culpabilité.

 **-Je suis désolée.** Je la regarde avec incompréhension. **Pour ta robe, elle est foutue.** Je regarde le haut de ma robe que j'avais laissé tomber par terre. Foutue, en effet.

 **-Mmm,** je m'approche d'Emma, **c'est vrai. Et que vas-tu faire pour réparer ta bêtise,** _ **Oméga**_ **?**

Emma me regarde un instant et avec un doux sourire.

 **-Mmm,** elle imite mon ton, **c'est vrai… que tu m'as bousillé ma chemise et mon jean. Que vas-tu faire pour réparer tes bêtises,** _ **Alpha**_ **?**

Je ris de bon cœur et l'attrape pour l'embrasser doucement.

 **-Laisses-moi me faire pardonner en te lavant, mon amour.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire.**

 **-Oh… Je pourrais t'emmener acheter de nouvelles tenues.** Je vois Emma grimacer. **Ou je pourrais dire à ma sœur que tu manques de vêtements…** Les yeux horrifiés d'Emma me font pouffer de rire, je l'attire dans la douche et commence à passer l'éponge de corps sur sa peau. Et elle soupire en commençant à ronronner, comme elle le fait toujours.

J'adore ce son.

Quand je commence à lui masser les cheveux avec le shampoing, elle fait des petits bruits trop mignons. Comme un louveteau, mais en plus adorable et en plus sexuel aussi…

 _Dieu, qu'elle est belle._

L'eau coule sur sa tête et ses si longs cheveux blonds. J'avais réussi à convaincre Emma de les faire couper mais même en coupant dix centimètres sa chevelure était impressionnant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

 **-Tu es sublime, mon Ange.** Elle ouvre ses yeux bleus et me regarde avec adoration alors qu'un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. Je lui souris en retour. Je veux qu'elle se sente toujours aussi bien, toujours aussi sereine et confiante. Si elle était toujours ainsi, elle aurait le monde à ses pieds. Si besoin, je mettrais le monde à ses pieds…

* * *

Un commentaire ?

A dans un mois.


	3. Chapter 3-La (pré)rentré d'Emma

Désolé pour le retard... la vie n'est pas toujours comme on veut !

()()()

Chapitre 3 : La (pré)rentrée d'Emma

()()()

 _ **Tu es sublime, mon Ange.**_ _Elle ouvre ses yeux bleus et me regarde avec adoration alors qu'un sourire radieux éclaire son visage. Je lui souris en retour. Je veux qu'elle se sente toujours aussi bien, toujours aussi sereine et confiante. Si elle était toujours ainsi, elle aurait le monde à ses pieds. Si besoin, je mettrais le monde à ses pieds…_

()()()

Vraiment aucune raison de paniquer, vraiment aucune. Mais mes doigts tremblent en boutonnant la chemise que j'avais choisi pour entamer ma rentrée des classes. J'entrai en Terminale avec seulement un an de retard. Ce qui rendait très fiers Archie et Régina. Quand j'avais eu 18,5 de moyenne à mes épreuves anticipées de français et d'histoire, Archie et Régina m'avait félicitée et Cora avait affirmé que ses filles avaient eu de moins bonnes notes que moi. Zéléna et Régina avait boudé un peu. C'était vraiment des petits chiots, des fois. J'entrais en Terminale Scientifique, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire mais j'aimais bien les mathématiques avec Archie et je trouvais ça super de savoir comment fonctionne les choses. Henry Sénior m'avait emmené dans son garage et il m'avait montré sa voiture de collection. Elle était très belle et il m'avait expliqué comment ça fonctionnait. J'étais revenu avec des vêtements et des mains sales mais avec un grand sourire. Régina avait grimacé et Cora avait éclaté de rire, en affirmant que c'était foutu, que j'allais faire comme Henry, être un bricoleur de dimanche. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était une insulte… J'aimais bien…

J'étais pas du tout stressée. Pas du tout. Je n'allais pas rencontrer des tonnes et des tonnes de personne, des alphas et des bêtas, qui allait être peut-être agressifs. Et je ne stressais pas du tout. Régina entre dans le dressing et soupire devant mon état. Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et elle m'attire contre elle par derrière.

 **-Ça va bien se passer.** Elle me serre fortement. **Tu vas les séduire et ils vont t'adorer. Tu vas te faire des amis de ton âge comme Henry, enfin pas de l'âge d'Henry...** Sa tentative d'humour me fait faire un sourire crispé. **La rentrée d'Henry s'est très bien passée, n'est-ce-pas ?** J'hoche la tête doucement. C'est vrai qu'Henry est enchanté, totalement enchanté. Il adore aller à l'école. Il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Ça aurait été parfait, s'il n'avait pas une telle voix suraiguë quand il parlait. Tu souris à ces souvenirs. Régina me berce presque, je m'appuie un peu plus contre elle. **Et puis, tu vas être la blonde cool qui va avoir une voiture !** Je ris un peu. Le sujet de la voiture est toujours conflictuel. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dépense plein d'argent juste pour moi. **Mmm, je te vois bien avec une décapotable, les cheveux au vent… Très sexy.**

 **-Vraiment ?** Je ronronne et me tourne pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle a toujours des yeux tendres et chauds quand elle me fixe. J'aime regarder ses yeux couleur chocolat qui pétillent d'intelligence et d'affection. **Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasme…**

 **-J'ai tellement de fantasme quand il s'agit de toi, mon ange.**

 **-Oh…** Je ronronne plus fort et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour frôler ses lèvres. Mais Régina recule.

 **-Nop. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, mon ange. Il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour te calmer que de m'allumer et de me baiser.**

Je fais la moue, mais elle dit toujours ça et après elle me cède une fois sur deux. Donc je m'avance et murmure :

 **-Mais, mon alpha, c'est toi qui doit me baiser…** Régina grogne, soit de désir, soit de mécontentement. Peut-être les deux. **Tu ne veux pas me…**

 **-Emma, si tu finis ta phrase, non seulement tu vas être en retard le jour de ta rentrée, mais en plus, tu ne marcheras même pas droit après ce que je vais te faire.** Un éclair de colère dans sa voix et ses yeux et une salve de phéromones dominants me font me figer de peur. Régina se fige et recule d'un pas. Elle prend une respiration et doucement, elle touche ma joue. **Mon ange… Tout va bien… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** Elle me serre de nouveau contre elle. **Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais ?** J'hoche la tête trop honteuse pour parler. Je le sais pourtant, je sais qu'elle ne fait que jouer, même quand elle dit ce genre de chose. Mais parfois, parfois ça me fait encore peur. Régina recule et me tient à bout de bras, ses yeux sont inquiets et tendres. Ils passent sur moi. Quand l'alpha remonte son regard pour le planter dans mes yeux, elle soupire : **tu es parfaite, tellement belle. Une honte qu'on est pas le temps…** Sur ce, elle m'embrasse rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

()()()

Je prépare rapidement les boissons avec Henry comme tous les matins alors qu'Emma fait des gaufres. Je la vois un peu plus calme sans doute parce que mon odeur la couvre presque totalement. Mon alpha en est très fier. Que notre oméga se sente rassurer par notre odeur, qu'elle ait besoin de nous. Je soupire. J'aimerai pouvoir la garder avec moi pour toujours et tout le temps.

 **-Mama ! est prêt !**

Henry me tire sur la manche en montrant le café qui vient de finir de couler. Je lui souris et le descends du plan de travail. Il se précipite en courant à sa place et grimpe avec plus ou moins de difficulté sur sa chaise. Mon sourire s'élargit quand je vois Emma se précipiter pour l'aider. Elle fait toujours ça, même si Henry sait très bien monter sur sa chaise par lui-même. Mais je pense que l'oméga d'Emma ressent le besoin de protéger son petit loup et je trouve ça trop mignon.

 **-Attention, chaud devant.** Je pose le bol d'Henry devant lui et caresse les fesses d'Emma en passant, ce qui la fait sursauter. Comme si de rien n'était, je me tourne pour aller chercher les deux tasses pour moi et mon oméga. Puis je m'assois et sirote mon café alors qu'Henry et Emma dévore avidement les gaufres bien trop sucrées selon moi. Mais je souris à la figure toute pleine de sucre d'Henry. Soudain, je sens un pied qui caresse ma jambe, je regarde Emma qui discute avec Henry. Son pied monte et descend sans aucune gêne. Emma fait un petit sourire sans me regarder et son pied monte jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je gémis audiblement en fermant les yeux quand elle appuie sur mon sexe qui se durcit un peu au contact. _Stupide engin !_

 **-Mama ! ça va ?** La voix inquiète et innocente d'Henry me fait ouvrir les yeux et Emma retire son pied.

 **-… oui…** Je me racle la gorge. **Je vais bien, mon petit ange.** Je vois qu'il a fini son petit déjeuner. **Si tu allais te débarbouiller et vérifier si tu as tout dans ton sac.**

 **-Oui !** Henry saute presque de sa chaise avant qu'Emma ait pu l'aider à descendre et court vers l'escalier.

D'une même voix, Emma et moi crions :

 **-Sans courir !**

L'on entend les petits pieds ralentirent un chouia. Je regarde Emma qui comme si elle ne venait pas de me faire honteusement du pied, se lève pour débarrasser la table.

 **-Tu ne manques rien pour attendre,** _ **Oméga.**_

Emma sourit et répond tranquillement :

 **-Un crime ne doit jamais rester impuni.**

Je ris doucement à cette phrase devenue banale entre nous, depuis la première fois qu'elle me l'avait dite. Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **-Mon ange, va finir de te préparer et voir si Henry a tout. Je vais finir la table, okay ?**

Emma hoche la tête et quitte la pièce, en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

()()()

On vient de déposer Henry et Régina me conduit au lycée. J'aurai pu prendre le bus mais je voulais être là pour déposer Henry. Je lui avais fait un gros câlin plus long que d'habitude et ça m'avait fait du bien. Mais plus on se rapprochait du lycée, plus je stressais. Régina pose sa main sur ma cuisse pour me calmer mais rien n'y fait.

 **-Je préférerais continuer les cours avec Archie et…**

 **-Emma. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu veux rester cloitrée à la maison pour le reste de ta vie ?**

 **-Non, mais…**

 **-Trois ans, Emma. Trois ans, mon ange. Je t'ai laissé trois ans pour que tu te retrouves pour que tu sois plus sûre de toi et de moi, plus sûre de nous. Presque trois ans. Il faut que tu commences à vivre normalement.**

 **-Mais je…**

Régina se gare devant le lycée. Et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont fatigués. Elle doit en avoir marre de moi, de mes crises… Je ferme les yeux et essaye de ne pas paniquer. _Quand elle en aura totalement marre, elle te mettra à la porte, parce que tu es une inutile et stupide omé…_

 **-Emma, reste avec moi.** Sa voix est forte. **Je ne suis pas fâchée. Mon ange regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait.** J'ouvre les yeux et Régina me sourit. **Je veux que tu sois heureuse, libre et épanouie. Je ne peux pas vivre avec une oméga qui se morfond, mon alpha en mourrait.** Je souris, Régina exagère toujours pour me faire sourire. **Tu es merveilleuse, intelligente et forte, Emma. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **-Je ne suis comme ça que quand tu es là… Sans toi, je…**

 **-Mon ange, tu étais forte avant moi, tu étais intelligente avant moi et tu étais merveilleuse avant moi. Je suis juste la personne qui s'en est rendue compte en première et qui a voulu te garder pour elle seule… Et puis, je suis toujours avec toi, mon ange. Tu portes mon nom, mon odeur, ma… mes morsures…** Elle touche mon cou là où il y a sa morsure la plus récente et je soupire.

 **-Ça va bien se passer ?** Je pose la question comme une enfant apeurée. Mais Régina me répond avec assurance sans se moquer.

 **-Oui.**

()()()

Il est midi. Ma mère va arriver pour déjeuner avec moi. Nous sommes toutes les deux sur le même dossier. Ce qui est assez rare, mais j'aime bien travailler avec ma mère. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à parler travail. Dieu, je n'ai eu la tête à rien ce matin… Je m'inquiète pour Emma. Elle ne répondait pas à mes sms. Et je stressais. Si on lui avait fait du mal, si elle avait paniqué, si elle…

 **-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.** Je sursaute. Ma mère est devant moi et me regarde avec un air attendri bien qu'un peu moqueur.

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mère…** Dis-je avec une voix froide. Je suis crédible, non ?

Visiblement, je ne le suis pas, car ma mère me gronde :

 **-Oh, chérie, ne mens pas à maman ! Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ange, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **-Elle ne réponds pas à mes sms.** J'essaye de me défendre mais le sourire moqueur de ma mère s'élargit.

 **-Oh ! C'est** _ **terrible**_ **.**

 **-Maman !** m'écriai-je, un peu trop fort. La moitié de l'étage a dû m'entendre, heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde, puisque c'est la pause déjeuner.

- **Désolée, ma puce.** La voix de ma mère devient un peu plus compatissante. **Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais laisses la respirer. Tu la couves depuis trois ans maintenant. Il est tant qu'elle recommence à vivre normalement.**

 **-Je sais. Je lui ai dit ça aussi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle est si…**

 **-Fragile ?** propose ma mère.

 **-…Désirable…** Je rougis.

Ma mère me regarde étonnée, puis éclate de rire. Je grogne et croise les bras, boudeuse.

Entre deux éclats de rire, ma mère enfonce le clou :

 **-Donc le problème c'est que tu as peur qu'on te la pique. Tu as peur qu'Emma ne soit plus aussi attentive à toi, son alpha.**

 **-C'est bon, maman…**

 **-Non, c'est trop drôle. Tu es jalouse. De gosses de 18 ans… C'est trop drôle ! Il faut que je le dise à ton père.**

 **-Quoi ! Non !** Mais ma mère a déjà filé.

 _Merde !_

()()()


	4. Chapter 4-La rentrée d'Emma

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée d'Emma

()()()

 _Entre deux éclats de rire, ma mère enfonce le clou :_

 _ **-Donc le problème c'est que tu as peur qu'on te la pique. Tu as peur qu'Emma ne soit plus aussi attentive à toi, son alpha.**_

 _ **-C'est bon, maman…**_

 _ **-Non, c'est trop drôle. Tu es jalouse. De gosses de 18 ans… C'est trop drôle ! Il faut que je le dise à ton père.**_

 _ **-Quoi ! Non !**_ _Mais ma mère a déjà filé._

 _Merde !_

()()()

 **-Donc… mademoiselle Mills ? Enfin Madame Mills…**

Le directeur m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me donner mon emploi du temps et des indications pour mes classes. Il est très tendu. C'est étrange de voir un bêta de 50 ans être tendu à cause de moi. Vraiment étrange. Il est très mal à l'aise et moi aussi. Je sais que la famille de Régina est un peu intimidante et je ne voudrais pas me mettre Cora ou Régina à dos mais quand même… Je tente de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise, depuis quand je tente de mettre à l'aise les autres…

 **-Mills. Miss me convient… ou juste Emma.** Je tente de sourire, la tension baisse un peu et un silence pas désagréable suit mes mots… Le directeur me rend mon sourire, alors je tente… **Pour que je m'adapte plus… facilement, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur ni rien… Je veux juste… enfin… être comme tout le monde… Vous voyez ?**

 **-Oui, c'est… bien. C'est mieux. Vous avez raison, Miss Mills… Je… je vous laisse y aller. Cependant, si vous avez des soucis, vous pouvez venir me voir… C'est entendu ?** J'hoche la tête. **Vous êtes en salle 302, bâtiment C, ça sera votre salle de classe pour l'année enfin sauf pour les TP… Terminal S1 option mathématiques, c'est cela ?**

J'acquiesce. J'aime les maths. Surtout la géométrie et le calcul… Il me tend des feuilles et une carte.

- **Voici votre emploi du temps et votre carte de cantine et autres… pour les photocopies et les impressions. Votre professeur désignera sans doute un élève pour vous faire une visite de l'établissement.** Il se lève pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau… **Bonne année avec nous, Miss et bonne journée.**

Je sors du bâtiment administratif pour me retrouver dans la cour qui est surpeuplé. Je fronce les sourcils, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas où est le bâtiment C et je suis sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur pour demander un plan, mais j'entends une voix forte :

 **-T'es déjà dans les embrouilles, toi ?**

Je me retourne pour tomber sur un groupe de quatre filles qui me regardent avec intérêt. Deux brunes, une rousse et une blonde cendrée… J'avale ma salive et articule doucement.

 **-Euh… non. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Bah t'étais avec le dirlo ?**

 **-Oh… Mais… non… il me donnait juste quelques indications, pour l'année et tout… Je… Je suis nouvelle…**

 **-Sans déc' ! On t'aurait déjà remarqué, sinon… Une jolie petite oméga comme toi…**

Je rougis et baisse les yeux devant le regard aguicheur de la plus grande des brunes. Ce n'est pas dit avec un ton condescendant, mais plutôt avec séduction. Elle s'avance vers moi et je suis sur le point de reculer quand l'autre brune prend la parole et attrape le bras de la première.

 **-Ruby, calme tes hormones… Tu vois bien que tu la gênes… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ruby, elle ne mord pas…** L'autre brune s'approche alors que Ruby fait une moue vexée, **je suis Lili, voici Mérida la rousse et la blonde c'est Kat… Si Ruby t'embête, demande-moi de l'aide, je peux lui botter les fesses en moins de deux…**

Elle montre son biceps d'une taille plutôt ordinaire et Ruby s'avance d'un air menaçant.

 **-Ah ouais, tu crois ça, Petite oméga… Tu crois que tu peux me battre…** Sur ses mots, Ruby saute presque sur Lili et commence à la chatouiller sans merci. Je regarde les deux filles se chamailler bruyamment.

Je regarde l'interaction avec effarement. Visiblement les deux filles se moquent de leur statut. Kat s'approche de moi avec un sourire doux et affirme :

- **Elles ne sont pas toujours comme ça…**

 **-Nan… C'est vrai elles peuvent être bien pire…** Finit la rousse avec un éclat de rire.

 **-Je vois… Moi, c'est Emma d'ailleurs…**

 **-Dis-moi, Emma,** Kat me regarde avec des yeux curieux. **Tu sens super fort l'alpha… tu as un frère ou une sœur ? C'est vraiment prenant… Presque désagréable… pour moi…**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Tu as piqué des fringues à ta sœur ou un truc comme ça…**

 **-Oh…** Je recule d'un pas… **Désolé… Non, j'ai pas de frère ou de sœur… enfin je crois pas…**

 **-Comment ça tu crois pas ? ça doit se savoir non ?** Mérida me regarde éberluée, **perso j'ai trois frères, tkt que je sais qu'ils sont là… des fucking triplets tu le crois ça ! Trois louveteaux en furie…**

 **-Ouais, ouais, on connait la chanson Mér' !** Lili reprend la parole, puisque visiblement elle et Ruby avaient cessé leur bagarre. **Comment ça tu ne crois pas ?**

- **Euh… Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents biologiques…**

 **-Oh… Les connards.**

 **-Grave.** Les trois autres renchérirent.

Il y eu un silence, j'espérais que le sujet soit clos mais Kat insiste.

 **-Donc c'est l'odeur de qui ? Parce que clairement ce n'est pas une odeur très parentale… Tu as quelqu'un ?**

 **-Euh… ouais. J'ai quelqu'un.**

 **-Chiotte !** s'écrit Ruby. **Ça me brise le cœur, Em' !**

Je rougis encore et baisse la tête, mais je fais un petit sourire au surnom que Ruby me donne. J'aime bien.

 **-Une personne de ton ancien lycée ?** Lili pose la question.

 **-Euh… Non… Je…** J'hésite **… J'ai fait école à la maison depuis euh… un moment déjà.**

 **-Sans déconner ! ça doit être trop bien ! se lever quand on veut et tout ! Le rêve !** Cette fois, c'est Mérida qui parle… **Attend, non en fait c'est horrible ! Avec mes frères, vous imaginez !**

 **-Avec Henri, ça se passait très bien… Je travaillais pendant qu'il dormait et puis Granny s'occupait de lui aussi…** Elles me regardent avec des grands yeux. Oups !

Les questions fusent.

 **-C'est qui Henry ?**

 **-C'est qui Granny ?**

 **-Attends tu vis avec ta grand-mère ?**

Chiotte ! Moi qui voulait m'intégrer…

 **-Euh… c'est…**

DRING, DRING, DRING !

Littéralement sauver par le gong, je soupire et demande.

 **-Il est où le bâtiment C ?**

 **-T'es en quel term S' ?**

 **-Comment sais-tu que je suis en terminal S?**

 **-Le bâtiment C c'est pour les term S ? Alors ?**

 **-euh…** Je regarde ma feuille **Term S1.**

 **-Cool,** Mérida m'attrape le bras et annonce. **Nous sommes dans la même classe. Tu vas voir, ça va être trop bien ! Salut, les filles à plus… Fallait pas aller en éco ou en lettres !**

Elle tire la langue aux autres et m'entraine d'un pas rapide. Je respire un peu son odeur, c'est une bêta, et il y a en effet l'odeur de jeunes enfants sur elle. Ça me fait penser à Henry, j'espère qu'il va bien.

Mais quelle idiote d'avoir parlé d'Henry… pas que je veuille le cacher mais… enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment habituel d'avoir un enfant à mon âge… surtout dans ce genre de lycée.

Mérida semble accepter mon silence alors que l'on gravit les marches.

()()()

Le cours était génial. J'adore être dans un classe avec d'autres gens. C'était vraiment bien. D'abord, on a eu une heure de présentation de l'année et du bac. Le prof m'a aussi présenté et Mérida a tout de suite proposé d'être mon guide en affirmant haut et fort qu'on était déjà amie. Cela m'a fait plaisir… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis de mon âge, Mérida semble très gentille, pas douce mais vraiment gentille.

A la récréation j'étais sur le point d'envoyer un sms à Régina mais Mérida m'a attrapé et m'a tiré pour me faire une visite détaillée du lycée. On a retrouvé les autres filles, Katherine, Ruby et Lily et elles m'ont raconté presque toutes leurs années de lycée en quelques minutes. La récréation s'acheva et on fit deux heures d'histoire. Je me suis un peu ennuyée puisqu'on avait déjà fait ce chapitre avec Archie. Mais j'ai quand même écouté et lors du travail de groupe avec Mérida, cette dernière était ravie que je sois si douée. Cela m'a fait rougir qu'elle dise cela, qu'elle pense que je suis douée en cours.

Au repas, ce fut pareil. Je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi. A l'instant où j'ai voulu prendre mon portable, Mérida s'était exclamée mourir de faim. Et j'ai été tiré presque de force vers le self. La nourriture était bonne mais pas excellente. Ce qui m'avait le plus dérangé était le bruit et le mouvement.

Ça m'avait rappelé l'orphelinat. Je n'avais plus l'habitude, de ce bruit, de cette foule.

J'avais fait un pas en arrière mais avec un sourire encourageant de Mérida, le calme soutien de Katherine et l'enthousiasme de Lili et de Ruby, je n'avais pas véritablement eu le temps de m'inquiéter. La conversation était restée sur le lycée et sur les années de jeunesse de mes nouvelles amies. Et je n'avais eu qu'à rire et à faire de petits commentaires à leurs histoires. Mérida était franche, Katherine était réservée et pourtant amicale, et Ruby et Lili étaient exubérantes. C'était un groupe d'amie très étrange. Ce qui me perturbait un peu c'était le fait que Lili et Ruby se ressemblaient tellement alors que l'une était une alpha et l'autre était une oméga. Elles avaient toutes les deux une certaine défiance, une certaine révolte dans leur manière d'être, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un alpha, mais que Lili soit comme cela m'étonnait beaucoup. Lili était toujours bruyante, toujours à parler haut et fort et surtout à défier les autres et surtout les alphas. Que ce soit ses amies ou les autres dans le réfectoire, il semblait que Lili était une petite terreur. C'était fascinant et étrange, mais surtout amusant. J'imaginais bien Zéléna être comme ça au lycée, il faudrait que je demande à Cora. Je me demandais aussi si Régina était comme Katherine calme et aimable. Contrairement à Ruby, qui parlait fort et qui malgré le fait qu'elle savait que tu avais quelqu'un, et même si l'odeur de Régina s'atténuait un peu, continuait à faire une sorte de flirt amical assez déconcertant, Katherine te souriait poliment, parlait avec sérénité. Tu avais vu ses yeux glisser sur ton cou, comme une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Cela t'inquiétait un peu mais à la fin du repas, Katherine n'avait pas dit un mot et personne n'avait reposé de question sur Henry ou autre.

Après le repas, ce fut de la physique et de l'anglais. Comme avant le déjeuner, les cours étaient faciles mais tu ne voulais pas te laisser aller alors tu écoutais avec attention et tu prenais religieusement en note. Tout s'était bien passé et à la récréation de l'après-midi, il n'y avait que toi et Mérida, parce que les autres étaient en sport ou un truc comme ça. Mérida en avait profité pour te montrer les classes de TP pour le lendemain et t'avait parlé avec enthousiasme du fait d'être ensemble durant les expérimentations.

()()()

Tu regardes nerveusement par la fenêtre. Tu aurais dû demander à Régina de venir te chercher, au lieu de faire comme si tout allait bien et de prendre le bus toute seule. Ce n'est pas que tu te sentes menacer ni rien mais Régina te manque. Son odeur n'est presque plus sur toi. Tu soupires tristement cela attire l'attention d'un enfant en face de toi. Il te regarde avec ses jolis yeux et te fait un sourire pour te réconforter. Tu lui rends son sourire et tu fermes les yeux en pensant à Henry. Le plan c'est que tu prennes le bus tous les soirs pour arriver vers 18h à l'école d'Henry. Et que Régina vienne vous chercher tous les deux devant l'école maternelle. Tu trouves que c'est un bon plan, enfin sur le papier. Parce que tu n'aimes pas le bus, et tu n'aimes pas qu'Henry soit à la garderie. Même si lui il aime bien, puisque certains de ses camarades dont Grace, qui est _trop trop_ belle et August, qui est _trop trop_ drôle y vont. Tu souris quand tu penses à l'utilisation _intempestive_ , le mot exact qu'utilise Régina, du mot trop d'Henry. Ton fils le dit vraiment vraiment trop souvent. Tout est trop bien, trop cool, trop drôle, trop bon, trop trop.

Et toi tu trouves ça parfait que ton fils soit trop content et trop heureux. Tu poses ta tête contre la vitre froide. Tu étais tellement contente qu'Henry vive dans le trop, dans l'excès de bonheur. Et tu devais cela à Régina, seulement à elle. Grâce à elle, tu pouvais donner à ton fils une vie parfaite, une vie heureuse où il manquerait de rien, une vie où il aurait tout. Tu avais eu une conversation avec Henry Sénior, qui non seulement était à la tête du cabinet Mills, mais en plus, gérait le portefeuille de la famille Mills. Il t'avait expliqué avec patience ce que tu _possédais_ et ce qu'Henry _possédait_. Tu avais fait de grands yeux effrayés et effarés. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir autant d'argent et de choses. Tu avais tenté de redonner l'argent, mais Henry Sénior et Régina, et même Cora avaient été clairs : cet argent était à toi et à Henry quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'était ce quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne voulais même pas y penser.

Alors maintenant, tu devais une fois par mois aller voir Henry Sénior pour connaître tes _actifs_. Tu n'avais pas vraiment touché à cet argent. Parce qu'Henry t'avait expliqué que les bénéfices allaient directement sur soit le compte courant soit sur d'autres comptes. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu pourrais faire de cet argent. Mais l'oméga avait affirmé qu'une fois tes études achevées, tu trouverais une utilité à tout ça.

Tu en doutais.

Du coup, tu avais tenté plusieurs fois de payer quand tu étais avec Régina et elle t'avait laissé faire et elle t'avait même regardé faire avec un certain plaisir. Tu avais senti sa main se balader sur tes fesses alors que tu payais les quelques courses que vous aviez fait un samedi. Elle avait affirmé que tu étais sexy quand tu prenais les choses en main. Et tu avais en effet bien _pris les choses en main_ le soir même dans la chambre à coucher. Ça avait été _très_ satisfaisant.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux brutalement quand le bus s'arrête. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et je me sens soulagée quand je remarque qu'il reste encore un arrêt avant le mien. Une dame assez âgée entre avec difficulté dans le bus et puisqu'il est bondé, je me lève et lui laisse ma place. Elle sourit doucement et s'assoit à ma place. Elle est toute petite et semble assez vulnérable. Je respire un peu, c'est une oméga et je reconnais sur son visage, ce que je voyais souvent sur le mien. La faim, la fatigue et l'inquiétude du lendemain. Je m'approche un peu et je lui propose un peu d'eau qu'il me restait dans mon sac. Elle me regarde étonnée mais accepte. Contente de ce succès, je sors l'air de rien le goûter que j'avais prévu pour Henry : deux compotes à boire et une boîte de gâteau. Je lui en propose une pendant que je bois la mienne et j'ouvre la boîte de gâteau. L'enfant qui m'avait souri me regarde avec espoir et je demande d'un regard l'autorisation à sa mère, qui un peu suspicieuse me regarde de haut en bas, avant d'accepter avec un hochement hésitant. Son louveteau fait un petit couinement ravi, qui fait sourire l'intégralité du bus. Je propose ensuite un gâteau à l'oméga plus âgée, qui accepte avec un petit merci précipité. Je me rends soudain compte que c'est mon arrêt et avec précipitation, je range ma bouteille d'eau et affirme :

 **-Je descends là. Gardez le reste. Bonne fin de journée.**

Et avant que la femme puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me précipite avec la sortie. Je vois quand le bus démarre que l'enfant quémande un autre gâteau à la petite vieille qui sourit et lui donne. Très satisfaite de moi sur ce coup-là, je me dirige vers l'école d'Henry.

Une fois devant le portail, je prends mon téléphone pour voir si Régina arrive bientôt. Et je vous 15 messages non lus et un message vocal. Je fronce les sourcils. Je regarde rapidement les messages. Il y en a 4 de mes nouvelles camarades à qui j'ai donné mon numéro, il y en a un d'Archie pour avoir des nouvelles de l'école, il y en a un de Granny pour dire ce qu'elle a fait à manger pour ce soir et me dire que mercredi après-midi j'aurai l'obligation de tous lui raconter et quatre de Zéléna dont deux messages avec des émoticônes, sérieusement elle a vraiment 12 ans, pour avoir des nouvelles de ma journée.

Et le reste sont ceux de Régina. Je me mordille la lèvre, j'aurai dû lui répondre plus tôt. Elle va être contrariée. Une sueur froide passe en moi, j'ai perdu ma bonne humeur. Son premier message est gentil et léger mais les autres semblent avoir été écrits avec plus d'urgence et d'agacement. Le dernier est très sec et m'informe qu'elle arrivera vers 18h pour Henry. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est 17h55. Je mordille ma lèvre nerveusement.

Je me dépêche d'aller récupérer Henry pour que Régina n'ait pas à attendre. Quand j'entre dans la garderie, je trouve Marco, l'instit un peu fatigué mais qui m'accueille avec un sourire. J'entends un « MAMAM », et mon garçon se jette dans mes bras. Je soupire de bonheur. Henry va bien et est heureux. Même si Régina est fâchée contre moi, Henry va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je le prends dans les bras et lui fais un câlin. Après avoir rapidement salué Marco, je récupère les affaires d'Henry et je marche prestement vers le parking, pendant qu'Henry comme à l'accoutumé me raconte par le détail sa journée. Régina vient visiblement d'arriver et sort juste de la voiture. Henry tire sur ma main pour se précipiter vers sa mama, avec un cri suraigu de joie. Régina se baisse pour le récupérer alors qu'il lui saute dessus et commence, sans avoir pris la peine de respirer, afin recommence à parler de sa journée. Régina me sourit mais il y a une certaine retenue, une gêne dans son sourire. Qui me tord l'estomac de peur et de frustration, j'aurai dû faire plus attention, être là pour mon alpha.

Pourquoi je dois toujours tout faire capoter ! Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire de bien !

Mais, au lieu des réprimandes auxquelles je m'attendais, Régina me tend les bras. Docile, je m'approche pour respirer son odeur et celle d'Henry qui se mêlent. Je me blottis contre elle, contre mon alpha, c'est tellement bon. Elle est calme, me semble-t-il. Après m'avoir reniflé un peu, Régina murmure contre mon oreille alors qu'Henry gigote :

- **Bonsoir, mon ange. Tu m'as manqué.**

Je n'entends pas de réprimandes dans sa voix, mais je veux quand même m'excuser. Je n'en ai pas le temps car Henry nous interrompt.

 **-Mama, Maman. On va à la maison ?**

 **-Oui mon petit ange. On y va.**

Régina s'éloigne de moi pour attacher Henry dans son siège auto.

()()()

J'écoute d'une oreille Henry qui parle et parle encore. Je crois qu'il ne respire pas tellement il parle. Mais je suis plus inquiète pour Emma. Elle semble nerveuse et silencieuse, très –trop-docile.

Quelque chose s'était passé au lycée ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il embêtée ? Insultée ? Effrayée ?

Rien que l'idée me fait montrer les dents et une colère immense s'empare de mon être. Emma sent mon changement d'humeur et se recroqueville sur son siège. Je demande avec douceur.

 **-Emma ?**

 **-Oui, al-Régina ?**

Je la regarde sans un mot, choquée et contrariée. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé alpha, enfin sauf pendant nos moments intimes. Je reste silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet et je sens la tension d'Emma monter de plus en plus, son corps semble petit, fragile et vulnérable. Je me gare et Emma reste dans la voiture, comme si elle attendait un ordre. Je la regarde alors que ses yeux sont baissés sur ses mains.

 **-Mama, j'ai faim !**

 **-Tu viens d'avoir ton goûter, Henry.**

 **-Non, j'ai pas eu, Maman n'a pas donné.**

Emma se crispe encore plus et j'entends presque un sanglot. _Mais putain, il se passe quoi là._ Mon alpha est en alerte parce qu'Emma est au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée pour la mettre dans cet état ?! Je prends une respiration calme et affirme avec un sourire en sortant de la voiture.

 **-Oh. Et bien tant mieux. Nous allons manger tôt ce soir. Après on prendra un bain…**

 **-Avec des bulles ?!**

 **-Oui, mon ange. Si tu es sage avec des bulles et puis une histoire et au lit. Parce qu'il faut être en forme demain pour l'école pas vrai ?**

 **-Oui ! Demain Peinture ! Marco a dit ! TROP BIEN !**

J'attrape Henry et je le sors de la voiture.

- **Oui, trop bien. Tu descends mon ange ?** Ma voix est douce mais Emma sursaute et s'exécute avec urgence. Je tends Henry à Emma. Je sais que ça la calme d'avoir notre louveteau contre elle.

()()()

Régina me donne Henry. Je suis étonnée, d'habitude elle le garde contre elle et ne le laisse descendre que lorsqu'on est dans la maison. Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée du bavardage incessant d'Henry. Je devrais faire plus attention, faire en sorte qu'Henry ne la fatigue pas et qu'il soit plus calme en sa présence. Aucun alpha ne veut d'un louveteau indiscipliné et si l'oméga n'est pas capable de calmer ses enfants, c'est l'alpha qui les discipline. Tu frisonnes à ce que signifie « être discipliné ». Tu ne laisseras personne faire ça à Henry. Personne. Il faut que tu fasses mieux. Que tu l'élèves mieux. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû aller au lycée. Tu vas avoir moins de temps avec Henry, puisque tu as déjà des leçons à faire et à apprendre pour demain. Et lui, il commence à avoir des sortes de devoirs. Tu mordilles ta lèvre. Comment vas-tu pouvoir être une bonne oméga et faire amande honorable après de Régina alors que tu dois faire tes leçons.

Tu suis Régina jusque dans le hall et Régina ordonne.

 **-Henry, tu ranges tes chaussures et ton manteau. Puis tu mets tes chaussons et après tu montes là-haut dans ta chambre. Tu joues un peu et j'arrive pour regarder tes leçons avec toi. D'accord mon ange ?**

 **-Oui, mama.**

Tu te baisses pour aider Henry à obéir. Les chaussures, le manteau que tu ranges à leurs places, tu l'aides à mettre ses chaussons et tu le laisses aller presque sans courir avec son petit cartable d'écolier sur le dos jusqu'à sa chambre où un petit bureau, offert par Ingrid et Cora, l'attend pour faire ses leçons. Il est en petite section et il a des leçons… Les écoles privées sont vraiment bizarres. Je soupire et je sens les bras de l'alpha autour de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper. Je ferme les yeux de peur et je couine misérablement pour demander pardon.

()()()

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, la rassurer, mais cela produit l'effet inverse. Je vois son menton tremblé de peur et le son plaintif qui sort de sa bouche me déchire de l'intérieur. Je reste calme pourtant. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni malheureusement la dernière qu'elle se met dans cet état et j'ai appris à rester calme pour essayer de trouver le problème.

 **-Mon ange ? Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?**

 **-Je suis désolée, alpha je suis désolée…**

Elle aurait pu continuer comme ça un moment à répéter « je suis désolée » mais je la coupe aussi doucement que possible.

 **-Désolée de quoi mon ange ?**

 **-Pour… pour ne pas avoir répondu… à… tes sms… et pour le goûter d'Henry… je… Je l'ai donné à quelqu'un… Je suis désolée, alpha je suis une mauvaise oméga, je suis désolée…**

Elle hoquète et sanglote contre moi. Donc… mon cerveau essaye de trouver le problème, Emma se sent coupable de ne pas m'avoir répondu. En même temps, j'aurai peut-être dû m'arrêter après le troisième message… Et elle pense que je suis fâchée à cause de ça.

 **-Emma, mon ange. Tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi pour les messages.**

Emma relève la tête.

 **-Non… ?**

 **-Non, j'étais un peu inquiète mais cela voulait aussi dire que tu t'amusais et que tu avais trouvé des amis.** Amis dont je ne vais pas être jalouse, évidemment. Pas du tout, du tout parce qu'ils vont passer du temps avec mon petit ange et pas moi. Non, non, pas une once de jalousie. Cela je ne le dis pas à voix haute. Emma n'a pas besoin de gérer mes problèmes d'alpha possessif, stupide alpha, stupide instinct… Je reprends en caressant sa joue humide : **Et pour le goûter, ce n'est pas grave. On va manger tôt et… Emma tu as donné le goûter d'Henry à qui exactement ?**

Emma me regarde, les yeux un peu larmoyants. Je ne devrais pas la trouver si belle, comme ça… Mais ce qu'elle est rayonnante… Ses yeux bleus sont tellement beaux.

 **-A une dame, dans le bus. Et à un enfant aussi…** Elle regarde ses pieds, un peu gêné. **Tu n'es pas fâchée du tout ?** Avec cette phrase, Emma semble très jeune, très enfantine.

Je lui fais un sourire doux et, je me demande comment elle fait pour que ses cheveux soient si beaux, je passe ma main dans sa belle chevelure blonde et j'affirme doucement, distraite par la douceur sous mes doigts :

 **-Pas du tout. Mon ange. Pas du tout.** Je soupire avec envie. Et sans prévenir, j'attire Emma à moi. Je l'embrasse d'abord doucement juste sur les lèvres, mais très vite je demande l'accès à sa bouche. Sa langue se soumet à la mienne et je la suçote rapidement. Puis je quitte sa bouche pour aller lécher doucement puis mordille ma marque sur son cou, et je commence à me frotter contre elle. C'est mon oméga, elle devrait toujours porter mon odeur sur elle et pas l'odeur d'adolescents inconnus. Emma se détend et gémit avec abandon. Sa main caresse un moment mes flancs puis elle touche mon entre-jambe… Mais je me rappelle soudain que nous avons un fils qui m'attend en haut et que trouver ses parents dans une position compromettante même à un jeune âge peut être traumatisant. **Emma,** un gémissement bruyant me répond et sa main se fait plus dure et plus ferme, **Putain, Emmmaa…** Je la pousse un peu mais elle pose ses lèvres sur mon cou et sa main libre se pose sur mon sein gauche. **Mon ange…** Ses petites dents d'oméga grignotent ma peau _oh putain !_ **Stop, stop mon ange…** Je la pousse pour que l'on ne se touche plus. L'expression d'Emma est un mélange de frustration, de vexation, d'excuse et de peur. Ses yeux se baissent. Je respire doucement pour me calmer et je me gratte la gorge, avant de prendre la parole. **Emma, je… je suis désolée, j'ai très envie de toi mon ange, mais Henry est en haut. Et… il pourrait descendre.**

 **-Oh…** Les yeux d'Emma montent vers l'étage, et ses yeux retrouvent ensuite le sol et murmure : **Je n'y pensais plus…** Son regard se pose sur la bosse entre mes jambes. **Désolée…** Elle mordille sa lèvre.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave mon ange. Je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau et toi, tu as des leçons à faire, je présume ?** Elle hoche la tête. **Allez, hop, va bosser. Et je m'occupe du reste.**

()()()

Le repas avait été assez calme, malgré l'enthousiasme perpétuel d'Henry. Régina s'était occupée de tout, en effet. J'avais la tête dans mon livre de physique pour voir un peu ce que nous allions faire demain, quand j'entendis les petites pas rapides de mon louveteau qui venait me chercher. Il me prit la main et m'emmena tout content de me raconter qu'il avait mis la table tout seul comme un grand _enfin presque_ et que toutes ses leçons étaient faites. Une fois le repas fini, pendant lequel j'ai raconté ma journée, Henry et Régina m'écoutaient avec un sourire ravi et j'ai aussi raconté le destin du goûter d'Henry, Régina m'envoya finir mes devoirs et elle et Henry s'occupèrent de la table. Je venais juste de finir mes devoirs et mes lectures, quand un Henry tout nu et encore mouillé, déboula dans la pièce, en courant avec Régina, une serviette dans les mains, qui lui courait après. Henry fit deux fois le tour du bureau avant que je ne l'attrape. J'ai eu un instant un sentiment de peur face au visage contrarié de Régina, mais le petit cœur tambourinant de joie d'Henry, son large sourire et ses éclats de rire alors que vous vous dirigiez tous les trois vers la salle de bain firent sourire l'alpha qui enveloppa Henry dans la grande serviette pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid en louant ses capacités de sprinter. Il y avait de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain d'Henry et Régina rougit un peu en marmonnant quelques choses à propos d'une tempête. Je regarde avec plus d'attention les vêtements de l'alpha qui étaient trempés. J'ai souris un peu et je me suis occupée d'Henry pendant que Régina épongeait le sol. Avant que je quitte la pièce pour mettre Henry au lit, Régina embrasse doucement notre fils et lui souhaite bonne nuit en frottant doucement leur front ensemble.

J'entre dans notre chambre et j'entends du mouvement dans la salle de bain. Je viens de coucher Henry, qui entre sa journée et les folles aventures du bain, s'endormit avant même la fin de l'histoire. Je passe la porte de la salle de bain et trouve mon alpha dans la douche, l'eau coule le long de son dos, caressant ses cheveux et mes yeux descendent jusqu'à ses fesses.

 **-Tu aimes ce que tu vois, mon ange ?** Sans répondre, je quitte mes vêtements et la rejoins sous l'eau. Je me colle à son dos et mordille son épaule tendrement. **Henry est couché ?** Je fais un petit son affirmatif alors que mes mains caressent son ventre. Elle bouge légèrement et se retourne pour murmurer contre mes lèvres avant de les embrasser : **Mon allumeuse…** Le baiser est doux mais très vite, je sens les puissantes phéromones de l'alpha m'assaillir. Un bras s'enroule possessivement autour de mes hanches et son autre main s'empare de ma chevelure. C'est brutal mais pas violent. C'est puissant mais pas douloureux. Je couine misérablement pour montrer mon désir et ses mains se font plus fortes, plus fermes. **Mon ange… J'ai besoin de toi… Tellement besoin de toi…**

 **-Oui ! Oui…** Je tente de parler mais ses lèvres ne me laissent aucun moment de répit. Je tente de toucher son membre qui durcit mais le grognement sourd et menaçant me fait me figer. L'alpha ne veut pas que je bouge alors je reste immobile sous les assauts rudes de Régina. La main dans ma chevelure tire ma tête en arrière pour lui offrir mon cou. Ses dents m'agressent immédiatement et je gémis. Des larmes entre la douleur et le plaisir apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux. **Alpha, alpha…** Mes genoux commencent à faiblir mais mes gémissements ne font rien pour calmer Régina. **Régina, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait… Gina…**

 **-Mon ange, je vais tellement te faire du bien ! Tu veux que je te fasse du bien mon ange ?** A nouveau, je couine longuement avec besoin, couinement qui s'étrangle dans ma gorge quand l'alpha me soulève et me plaque violement contre le mur de la douche. Je passe mes deux bras autour des épaules de Régina. Elle me regarde un instant dans les yeux pour voir si tout va bien. Ses yeux embués de désir me font gémir et un sourire carnassier et satisfait, typiquement un sourire d'alpha, apparait sur son visage. Si je n'étais pas totalement à sa merci contre le mur, les cuisses ouvertes, je pourrais me vexer mais je suppose que Régina a le droit de sourire comme ça en cet instant. Les deux mains de l'alpha, qui tiennent mes cuisses ouvertes pour elle, sont fermes mais pas oppressantes. J'adore qu'elle me fasse ouvrir les cuisses rien que pour elle. Les yeux de l'alpha me quittent alors que ses canines griffent ma peau et que le membre dur entre délicatement et lentement en moi. Je soupire de bonheur quand Régina s'enfonce totalement et reste là, sans bouger. Ses dents grignotent ma peau, et le grognement sourd et continu de Régina me fait bouger doucement contre elle. Je prends un rythme lent, la danse langoureuse de mon corps contre le sien la fait gémir et elle commence à parler… J'adore tellement quand elle parle : **Tu es si belle, si parfaite. Ma parfaite oméga, mon Emma, mon amour… Tu es si bonne… tellement bonne…** J'aime tellement qu'elle me laisse faire, j'aime quand elle me laisse donner le rythme. Pour que je puisse prendre plaisir à l'acte moi aussi… **Ton sexe est tellement bon, tellement bon… ta chatte est si chaude, si humide, si ouverte pour moi…** Comme pour lui donner tort, je contracte mon vagin, je sais qu'elle adore ça… ça la rend folle… **Putain Emma…** Ses mains serrent mes cuisses plus fermement. **Mon allumeuse, ma saleté de petite allumeuse…** Je recommence et Régina fait un bruit entre le couinement désespéré et le grognement dominant. Cette fois, c'est moi qui sourit avec satisfaction mais mon rythme ne va pas suffire à nous satisfaire même si c'est vraiment jouissif. Malgré la dureté du mur, le mouvement produit tellement de bien-être en moi, tellement de plaisir. Et Régina continue sa litanie de compliments entre ses longues lèches sur mon cou et ses petites morsures légères. **Tellement belle, tellement bonne. Si bonne mon oméga ! Parfaite !** Mais, au bout d'un moment, à court de patience peut-être, Régina mord violement mon cou alors qu'elle prend un rythme frénétique. Je me laisse faire, Régina gémit de plus en plus fort. Et mon corps se cambre, mais Régina ne s'arrête pas. Elle bute encore et encore, rapidement et durement en moi. Je couine encore et encore. Je jouis presque douloureusement alors que Régina éjacule. Ses gestes ralentissent et s'arrêtent lentement. Elle est toujours en moi et lèche tendrement mon coup sensible. Mes yeux se ferment presque et je me penche pour être tout contre l'alpha. Elle grogne et me soulève pour se faire sortir de moi. Je reste contre elle dans ses bras, les yeux fermés en train d'essayer de retrouver mon souffle.

()()()

J'avais mon Emma contre moi, je la portais et visiblement elle n'avait aucune envie que je la lâche. Pas que j'en avais envie de toute façon. Je réussis à éteindre l'eau et à sortir de la douche. J'ai une main sous les fesses nues d'Emma et ses petits bras me serrent alors que de mon autre main j'attrape une longue serviette et je sèche doucement le dos d'Emma. Elle ronronne et soupire de bien-être.

 **-Chérie, mon ange… Je vais avoir besoin que tu descendes.** Un bruit mécontent et clairement négatif me répond et Emme me serre encore plus. **Emma…** Sans lui répondre, je gémis doucement et commence à bouger contre elle pour rallumer son désir. **Emma ?!** Je continue à me frotter à Régina et mes dents frôlent sa peau comme elle aime. **Putain, mon ange !** Je nous sens bouger mais ça ne m'importe pas. Je suis obnubilée par l'odeur et le goût de la peau de l'alpha. De mon alpha…

 **-Mon alpha… J'ai…** Ma phrase s'étrangle dans ma gorge quand Régina nous pose sur le lit et que sa cuisse appuie sur mon sexe trempé. **Oh ! Ouiii…**

 **-Ma vilaine oméga n'obéit pas…** Elle appuie plus fortement et commence à bouger. _Oh, mon dieu…_ **Tu vas être punie mon ange… C'est ce que tu veux ?**

La voix est joueuse, séduisante et rauque de désir. Je sais que ma réponse va conditionner le reste de nos ébats. Si je réponds oui, elle va me _punir_ et ça va être bon. Et si je réponds non, elle va me dominer et je vais tellement me soumettre que ça va être bon. Je soupire et réussis à répondre.

 **-Non.**

 **-Non ?** Elle me sourit doucement. Avant de demander d'une voix dure, **Alors tu vas être obéissante à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?** Ses yeux sont délicieusement noirs et sa voix me procure presque autant de plaisir que le mouvement de sa cuisse entre mes jambes. Son membre caresse ma cuisse.

 **-Oui !**

 **-Oui quoi mon ange.**

 **-Oui, alpha… Je serais obéissante.**

 **-Bien, tu sais comme j'aime les omégas obéissantes ! Tu sais ce que font les alphas aux bonnes petites omégas obéissantes ?** Sa bouche descend sur mes seins et je suis sur le point de la supplier quand elle reprend la parole, son souffle contre sa morsure sur mon sein. **Les alphas font jouir encore et encore les bonnes omégas, mais surtout, ils les marquent partout…** Elle mord sa marque mais sans percer la peau… **Vraiment partout…** Elle mord de la même manière l'autre sein puis elle descend sur mon ventre. Ses gentilles morsures sont tellement agréables, je cambre le dos à chaque fois qu'elle pince ma peau.

 **-Alpha, alpha, alpha, je t'en prie, je t'en prie…**

Régina glousse contre ma peau et répond.

 **-Chut, mon ange ! Les bonnes omégas sont patientes.**

Je gémis et couine mais Régina ne semble pas encore décidée à poser ses lèvres et ses dents là où j'en ai besoin. Elle mordille méticuleusement mon ventre, mes hanches et je pourrais en pleurer de frustration, elle embrasse mes cuisses avec une lenteur calculée. Sa bouche est sur mon genoux droit et je demande, presque en pleurs :

 **-Régina, s'il te plait ! S'il te plait !**

 **-Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais…** Je gémis de frustration et essaye de trouver les mots. **Dis-moi ce que tu veux,** reprend-t-elle, **tu veux mes doigts ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Où ?**

 **-En moi !**

 **-Comment ça ?** Elle enfonce sans difficulté trois doigts, je me cambre et des larmes se forment aux coins de mes yeux, parce que Régina ne bouge pas et que mon orgasme est si proche… **Et mes lèvres, où veux-tu mes lèvres ?**

 **-Sur… sur mon clitoris…**

Elle penche sa tête mais avant de me toucher _là_ où j'en ai besoin, elle demande.

 **-Que mes lèvres, mon ange ?**

 **-Non. Je veux aussi….**

 **-Quoi, Emma ? Répond à ton alpha, oméga !**

 **-Tes dents ! S'il-te-plait, juste un peu tes dents…**

 **-Oh ! Oui mon ange.**

Régina semble avoir fini de me torturer car à l'instant où sa bouche puis ses dents touchent mon clitoris, ses doigts se mettent à bouger. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que l'orgasme me frappe mais je sais que Régina ne va pas s'arrêter, je sais qu'elle aime que je jouisse plusieurs fois… Je gémis sans m'arrêter. Les doigts en moi sont délicieusement violents et brutaux alors que les lèvres, la langue et même les dents sont douces, tellement douces et tendres. Parfois elle suce, parfois elle masse et surtout elle mordille gentiment mon nerf. Sans vraiment y être préparer, je jouis une autre fois en me cambrant violement. La main libre de Régina s'empare de ma hanche pour me maintenir immobile alors qu'elle continue de me prendre… Peut-être a-t-elle rajouter un doigt parce que je ne sens tellement pleine et je sens un troisième orgasme s'emparer de moi et je hurle presque le nom de l'alpha.

()()()

Je regarde mon petit ange reprendre son souffle. Elle est allongée, nue sur le lit, couverte de sueur. Mon sexe est douloureusement dur et je voudrais la prendre encore mais je vois bien, aux petits spasmes qui traversent ses jambes qu'elle est trop sensible.

Je n'aurais pas dû lui en demander trois comme ça… enfin quatre en comptant celui de la douche. Mais elle est tellement délicieuse, je lèche mes lèvres pour goûter encore un peu mon Emma. J'hésite mais finalement, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur l'ouverture de son sexe et je la nettoie aussi délicatement que possible. Ses petits soubresauts et gémissements de plaisir ne sont qu'un bonus vis-à-vis du goût délicieux de mon Emma dans la bouche. Une fois presque _propre_ , je lui souris en m'écartant un peu pour l'observer. J'admire le petit corps, si beau, si parfait. Je sais que certains affirmeront que ce corps est marqué mais… C'est tellement sans importance. Chaque marque montre juste la force d'Emma, sa volonté et sa capacité à survivre. Je remonte mes yeux vers ses yeux et je rencontre deux beaux mais fatigués lacs bleus.

 **-Alpha ?** Elle tend vers moi une main frêle. Je lui souris, mais j'ignore la main tendue et avec douceur, je tire les couvertures sur elle et place son corps confortablement sous la couette. Elle se laisse faire mais j'entends un petit : **Mais et toi ? Tu…**

 **-Chut, mon ange. Ma parfaite oméga. Je suis tellement satisfaite de toi.**

 **-Mais…** Ses yeux sont déjà presque fermés et son corps prend sa position habituelle de sommeil.

Je la coupe en posant mes lèvres sur son front.

 **-Non, mon ange. Tu es exténuée. Obéis à ton alpha et dors !**

 **-Oui, alpha…** D'habitude, Emma utilise un ton sarcastique pour dire « oui, alpha » mais là, c'est une petite voix endormie qui répond. Sa respiration est déjà profonde.

Je la regarde un moment avant d'aller prendre une douche froide. Je prends une sortie de bain pour aller vérifier qu'Henry dort. Je trouve mon louveteau dans son berceau, entouré de beaucoup trop de peluche avec Drag', tout contre sa poitrine. Adorable.

Quand je me mets au lit, après avoir retiré ma sortie de bain, je sens Emma bouger et couiner dans son sommeil. Je souris aux mignons petits sons et je m'approche d'elle. Emma se blottit contre moi et je pose ma main dans son dos et la rapproche encore un peu plus. Nous gémissons de bien-être de concert. Alors que je commence à m'endormir, il me semble entendre : **mon alpha à moi…**

Je m'endors un grand sourire.

()()()

Si aucun de vous me rappelle la date aussi... C'est abusé.

C'est un peu plus long... Donc c'est un plus !

Au mois prochain !


	5. Chapter 5-Rien qu'à moi, Rien qu'à toi!

Moi ? en retard ? Même pas vrai !

()()()

Chapitre 5 : Rien qu'à moi, Rien qu'à toi (M)

()()()

 _Quand je me mets au lit, après avoir retiré ma sortie de bain, je sens Emma bouger et couiner dans son sommeil. Je souris aux mignons petits sons et je m'approche d'elle. Emma se blottit contre moi et je pose ma main dans son dos et la rapproche encore un peu plus. Nous gémissons de bien-être de concert. Alors que je commence à m'endormir, il me semble entendre :_ _ **mon alpha à moi…**_

 _Je m'endors un grand sourire._

()()()

Je me réveille doucement. Je me sens bien et je bouge légèrement pour me réveiller. Mauvaise idée, car mon corps se rappelle à moi. La nuit précédente avait été merveilleuse. Je soupire de contentement et je me blottis un peu plus contre la poitrine de l'alpha. Je respire doucement. L'odeur prenante de l'alpha et l'odeur de sexe me font doucement gémir. Je ne suis même pas en chaleur et cependant j'ai envie de mon alpha, encore et encore. J'ouvre les yeux et détend mon corps contre Régina, qui laisse échapper un doux son. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes et je pose une de mes mains sur son entrejambe au repos et l'autre sur ses belles fesses. Alors que je l'embrasse doucement à plusieurs reprises, je caresse ses fesses et ses couilles. Régina réagit un peu mais visiblement refuse de se réveiller. Je souris au défi et affermis mes caresses. Mes doigts trouvent l'entrée de son cul et même si elle ne m'a jamais demandé de la pénétrer là, j'avais découvert qu'elle adorait être légèrement ou moins légèrement touchée. Je laisse ses couilles pour me concentrer sur son membre. Je le masturbe doucement pour le rendre bien dure, bien prête pour la suite. J'entends un **Emma** __à la fois endormie et excitée sortir de la bouche de Régina. Je couine doucement avant de baisser un peu la tête pour embrasser ses seins. Je sens les mains de l'alpha agir et elles s'emparent de mes fesses, presque durement. Et j'entends :

 **-Ma belle Emma, ma belle allumeuse, mon foutue allumeuse… Tu es si vilaine de me réveiller comme ça… Tu sais combien tu es vilaine, mon ange…** Je mordille ses seins en réponse alors que mes mains se font plus certaines et plus rapides. **Oh… Putain.** Ses deux mains serrent douloureusement mon cul puis elle me relâche. Une main remonte sur mes cheveux et tire pour me faire venir l'embrasser. Le baiser est passionnel, elle suçote ma langue pour l'inviter dans sa bouche et je m'empresse de lui plaire en caressant ses canines. Je sens sa main sur mes fesses, me quitter puis revenir pour me frapper assez durement. Je gémis de surprise plus que de douleur et Régina demande : **Tu ne crois pas que tu as droit à une punition cette fois ? Ma vilaine petite allumeuse…** Sa main refrappe plus durement, une fois puis deux… Je gémis piteusement plus à cause de l'humidité qui se forme entre mes jambes que de douleur.

Je réponds, soumise :

 **-Tout ce que tu veux alpha, mais pas de punition.**

 **-Non ? Mmm… pourtant, je pense vraiment que tu mérites de te faire punir. Ma vilaine fille…** Malgré les mots, son ton est doux, tendre… **Me réveillez comme ça… Franchement… ce n'est pas des manières…**

Incertaine, je fronce les sourcils.

 **-Je… Je voulais te plaire… Je voulais…**

Une nouvelle fessée me fait taire.

 **-Non, ce n'est pas des manières… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réveille son alpha correctement.** Sa main frappe encore mes fesses. **Non, les bonnes omégas font une putain de fellation à leur alpha. Tu ne savais pas mon ange ?**

 **-Oh !** Je mordille mes lèvres. **Tu sais tu peux juste demander gentiment la prochaine fois.**

Régina me répond d'un sourire prétentieux et me fesse à nouveau.

 **-Pourquoi je t'entends encore et je ne t'entends pas t'étouffer sur mon sexe, oméga ?** Le terme oméga est dit avec humour et défi. Et j'hésite entre lui résister ou lui obéir. Je suis sûre que je pourrais lui faire demander gentiment et même la faire supplier un peu. Mon regard indécis amuse Régina, mais comme pour me pousser à choisir elle grogne violemment et me frappe encore, cette fois un peu plus fort. **Tu m'as dit que tu allais être obéissante et que tu ne voulais pas être punie. Alors obéis et prend moi dans ta bouche et après tu m'offriras ton cul pour te faire pardonner de l'attente.**

Je soupire de plaisir à l'idée qu'elle me prenne par derrière.

 **-Oui, alpha. Tout ce que tu veux. Je serais une bonne fille, une bonne oméga.**

Je descends rapidement vers le sexe de Régina. Je lèche mes lèvres avant d'embrasser et de lécher aussi lentement que possible. Régina grogne encore et murmure : **putain d'allumeuse** __avant de prendre fermement les choses en main. Elle pose sans douceur sa main sur ma tête et me fait la prendre à moitié. Elle me fait faire des va-et-vient rapides et je ferme les yeux de plaisir quand elle me fait la prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. La position n'est pas idéale pour moi, mais l'alpha adore cette position. En fait, l'alpha adore toutes les positions quand je lui fais une fellation, mais bon… Régina me fait bouger de plus en plus vite de plus en plus profondément.

 **-Regarde-moi !** L'ordre claque dans la chambre et j'obéis immédiatement. Mes yeux se fixent sur l'alpha qui éjacule peu de temps après. **Avale ! Putain avale !**

()()()

Je regarde mon petit ange avaler mon sperme avec soumission. Putain, c'est tellement bon, de la voir faire ça, c'est excitant. Je vais tellement prendre son cul, tellement fort. Quand elle sera assise sur sa chaise en classe, elle pourra encore me sentir, encore sentir mon effet sur elle. Putain, je vais la sodomiser tous les jours de la putain de semaine. Je grogne à cette idée… Putain d'alpha possessif et incertain…

Emma m'entend grogner et prend cela pour du mécontentement, elle couine doucement et demande toujours avec une posture, une voix et des yeux dociles.

 **-Comment veux-tu prendre mon cul, mon alpha ?**

Je serre les dents, mon petit ange ne m'aide vraiment pas à faire taire les envies de l'animal en moi. D'ailleurs, les mains d'Emma caressent mon pénis pour le faire redevenir dure. Putain…

Sans répondre et abandonnant pour l'instant l'idée de prendre profondément le cul de ma blonde, j'attrape Emma et la tire dans un baiser furieux. Sa langue se soumet et je possède sa bouche sans difficulté, sans qu'aucune résistance ne me soit opposée. Emma n'avait pas arrêté son mouvement sur mon sexe et je me sens durcir à nouveau. La douche froide n'a visiblement en rien calmé les ardeurs d'hier. En quittant ma bouche, Emma se tourne doucement et frotte mon membre entre ses deux fesses. Putain de merde.

 **-Emma… Mon ange…** J'essaye de parler mais Emma gémit.

 **-Alpha…** Le son est désespéré, demandeur. **S'il-te-plaît !**

 **-Tu es sûre ? Je…**

 **-Oui… Oui, s'il-te-plaît.**

Avec son autorisation, je la pousse donc à quatre pattes sur le lit devant moi. Immédiatement, elle pose sa tête contre le matelas et utilise ses mains pour écarter son cul. Putain de bordel de merde.

Je caresse l'entrée qu'elle m'offre d'une main alors que de l'autre, j'humidifie mes doigts en les poussant dans son sexe.

 **-Oh ! Oui…** Les soupirs d'Emma me font sourire et en retirant ma main humide j'enfonce mon sexe dans son vagin. **Alpha…**

Je grogne en frappant, pas si doucement, sa fesse droite avec ma main humide et j'ordonne :

 **-Ne. Jouis. Pas.**

 **\- Oh, mon dieu…** L'exclamation excitée d'Emma me fait sourire. Je crois que ça va vraiment être très très bon. Je bouge mon sexe et je la fais gémir de plaisir inlassablement. Quand je la sens presque prête, quand je la sens sur le point de désobéir, je me retire totalement et c'est presque un sanglot qui sort de la bouche de ma petite oméga désespérée. **S'il-te-plaît ! S'il-te-plaît !**

 **-Les omégas sont là pour satisfaire leur alpha, n'est-ce pas mon ange ?** J'appuie légèrement un doigt sur son anus.

 **-Oui, oui !** J'entre un puis deux doigts dans son cul, elle bouge légèrement pour mieux se placer et ses mains ouvrent son cul encore un peu plus !

 **-Emma, je vais te prendre tellement fort. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses avant moi, tu as compris, petite oméga !**

 **-Oui, oui, alpha tout ce que tu veux !**

 **-Bonne fille, tu es un bonne fille. Une si bonne fille. Et je vais tellement te prendre fort que tu me sentiras encore ce soir ! C'est ce que tu veux, hein mon ange ?**

 **-Oui ! Oh, mon dieu, oui, oui, oui, oui… ouiii.**

Le son aigu qu'elle fait quand j'entre en elle et vraiment très excitant. Je sors et je m'enfonce en elle violement, durement, rapidement. Mes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapide. Emma se laisse totalement faire et ses gémissements incessants me rendent l'acte encore plus agréable. Je me concentre pour ne pas jouir trop vite, je ne veux pas que ce moment finisse, je ne veux pas la quitter, ni elle ni son joli petit cul bien serré…

()()()

L'alpha semble infatigable et je gémis à chaque coup. J'adore quand elle me prend par derrière, quand elle me défonce le cul comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qui m'envoie toujours au septième ciel, c'est si bon. Je me concentre sur les sensations que cet acte me procure.

Les mains de l'alpha sur mes hanches me donnent le sentiment d'être totalement possédée, d'être totalement à elle, à sa merci, mais aussi sous sa protection. La force de sa prise fait presque mal, mais ça me fait tellement de bien, me fait sentir tellement bien !

A l'intérieur, je me sens écartée, écartelée presque. Régina dit toujours que je suis toute serrée et que c'est très bon pour elle. Si elle savait à quel point c'est bon pour moi ! Elle me remplissait tellement, tellement bien. Quand elle est en moi, surtout dans mon cul, je me sentais entière et pleine.

A chaque fois, qu'elle bute en moi, tout son corps cogne contre moi. Ses couilles giflent ma peau. La sensation est presque aussi bonne que lorsque je les sens contre mon visage, quand je la suce. Je gémis en pensant au goût de l'alpha, je lèche mes lèvres dans l'espoir d'avoir encore un peu de son goût mais je suis déçue. J'aimerai bien qu'elle puisse me prendre le cul et que je puisse la sucer en même temps… ça serait vraiment bien. Avant je détestais quand je devais faire ça, avoir deux alphas ou trois et… Je rejette les souvenirs… Je ne veux penser qu'à Régina. A sa bouche quand elle m'embrasse et me mord partout, à ses mains si douces même quand elle me frappe, à son sexe tellement bon, tellement parfait, à son goût, à…  
Je couine d'autant plus fort quand je sens l'alpha éjaculer en moi, longuement. Elle ne se retire pas mais elle ne bouge plus. Je couine encore pour demander plus… pour demande le droit de jouir. Je veux tellement jouir mais je veux le faire quand elle le veut, pour lui plaire pour être une…

 **-Bonne fille,** elle caresse mes fesses tendrement. **Tu es une bonne fille, et les bonnes filles qui sont si bonne, si parfaite, si obéissante ont le droit de jouir n'est-ce-pas mon ange ?**

 **-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !**

Elle se retire de moi et j'aurai pu encore supplier ou fondre en larme si elle n'avait pas posé presque immédiatement sa main sur mon sexe trempé.

 **-Ma bonne fille est toute mouillée pour moi.** Elle entre deux doigts et je tremble pour ne pas me laisser aller à mon orgasme, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation, pas encore. **Bonne fille, si obéissante… Tu es tellement parfaite.** Elle retire ses doigts et je les sens entrer dans mon cul. Presque en même temps, quatre doigts pénètrent dans mon sexe. **Mon ange, mon belle ange, je veux que tu jouisses, que tu jouisses tellement fort pour moi, tu peux faire ça ?**

 **-Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît !**

 **-Bien. Bonne fille. Jouis pour moi mon ange !**

Elle fait bouger ses deux mains de concert. Et malgré mon désir de résister encore un peu, je jouis au bout de peut-être 30 secondes en poussant un cri. Je m'effondre sur le lit et l'alpha se retire de moi, le soupir satisfait que j'entends me fait me tourner et je vois l'alpha lécher ses doigts, les yeux fermés, appréciant visiblement le goût de mon orgasme.

()()()

Je soupire de plaisir en goûtant mon oméga sur mes doigts et quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois Emma défaite par son orgasme le corps encore légèrement tremblant, les cheveux en vrac qui me regarde avec des yeux adorateurs et un sourire solaire. Ciel, elle est extraordinairement belle comme cela. Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres, cette fois, ses lèvres sont plus voraces et c'est elle qui demande l'accès à ma bouche. Sa langue caresse la mienne et explore ma bouche pour finalement titiller ma canine droite. Ce qui me fait grogner dans le baiser. Elle me pousse légèrement et je m'allonge sur le lit avec elle au-dessus de moi.

 **-Oh… mon ange…** Mais Emma ne semble pas d'humeur à parler et elle pose ses lèvres affriolantes sur mes seins, elle suce et mordille l'un alors que sa main s'amuse avec l'autre. **Mon ange… Il… il fait qu'on se lève…**

 **-Non.** La réponse est étouffée par mon sein dans sa bouche.

 **-Mon ang…** Le mot s'étrangle alors qu'Emma suce violemment mon mamelon. Putain, elle sait à quel point ça me rend dingue… ce n'est vraiment pas fair-play. **Emma, il faut…**

 **-Le réveil dit encore 10 minutes !** Sa voix est douce et distraite, presque rêveuse et on pourrait la croire endormie si les bruits de succion n'étaient pas si forts.

 **-Emma…**

 **-Dis-moi que je suis une bonne fille.** Elle ordonnait presque ou elle suppliait… Je ne sais pas bien… Sa voix n'était ni triste, ni rien… et elle continue ses douces caresses humides sur mes seins.

 **-Emma… Pourquoi tu ve**

 **-S'il-te-plaît.**

 **-Tu es une bonne fille. Mon ange…** Je posais ma main sur sa tête qui était encore sur mes seins. Juste pour la caresser. De mon autre main, je caressais son dos. **Une si bonne fille. Tu es parfaite.** J'entends un soupir satisfait d'Emma alors je continue. **Tu es parfaite pour moi, une parfait oméga, tu es parfaite, une partenaire parfaite, une mère parfaite… tellement parfaite pour notre louveteau, tu es parfaite… Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais combien je t'aime… J'aimerai être tout le temps avec toi, j'aimerai pouvoir t'avoir près de moi tout le temps, juste pour que jamais ton odeur ne me quitte, pour que mon odeur soit toujours sur toi. Parce que tu es à moi, tu es ma parfaite oméga, mon oméga à moi, rien qu'à moi…**

 **-Oui, tienne, je suis à toi.**

 **-Oui mon ange, à moi. Et je ne te quitterai jamais, pour rien au monde. Parce que tu es à moi, tu es faîte pour moi et je suis faite pour toi. Rien que pour toi !**

Emma relève la tête et elle me regarde dans les yeux. Son visage est souriant et elle semble heureuse, tellement heureuse.

 **-Rien que pour toi ? Hein ?**

 **-Oui.** Elle lèche ses lèvres et rajoute.

 **-Rien que pour moi ?** Ses yeux parcourent mon corps. Et je me sens soudainement très excitée par son regard possessif.

 **-Oui, rien que pour toi. Ma parfaite petit oméga.**

 **-Rien que pour moi, tu n'es rien qu'à moi. Mon alpha, mon parfait alpha.**

Elle ronronne en s'allongeant sur moi, je l'enferme dans mes bras et soupire de bonheur.

Même si je sais que le réveil va sonner dans peut-être 3 minutes, je ne veux rien d'autre que de rester comme ça pour au moins 2 ou 3 éternités.

()()()

Voilà voilà !


	6. Chapter 6-Glaces et Révélations (1)

Désolé pour l'attente...

()()()

Chapitre 6 : Glaces et Révélations (1)

()()()

 _Elle ronronne en s'allongeant sur moi, je l'enferme dans mes bras et soupire de bonheur._

 _Même si je sais que le réveil va sonner dans peut-être 3 minutes, je ne veux rien d'autre que de rester comme ça pour au moins 2 ou 3 éternités._

()()()

Tu étais très contente de toi, c'était la fin du premier semestre, la fin de la semaine de bac blanc… et tu avais très bien réussi. Vraiment très bien. Archie venait encore une fois par semaine le vendredi mais pour te donner des cours d'Italien car même si tu avais rattrapé ton retard en anglais et en espagnol, tu voulais avoir une troisième langue. Et puis tu avais toujours rêvé d'aller en Italie… Tu demanderais à l'alpha, elle t'emmènera peut-être si tu as de très bonnes notes ou si tu es très gentille ou si tu lui fais promettre pendant que tu lui fais ce qu'elle aime bien sur ses seins…

Le semestre s'était très bien passé, tu étais la première de la classe et Mérida et toi étiez devenues très amis. Kat, Lili et Ruby aussi mais je me sens particulièrement à l'aise avec Mérida parce que c'est une bêta… Ruby et Kat sont gentilles mais ce sont des alphas alors j'ai toujours un peu d'appréhension quand elles sont là. Et puis, il y a Lili… elle est vraiment… vraiment étrange… Je l'aime bien, elle est ce que j'aimerai être, ce que Régina voudrait que je sois. Libre et émancipée. Capable de tenir tête à tous et à tout.

Mais quand vous étiez toutes ensemble tu te sentais bien. Tu aimais avoir des amies. Tu trouvais ça vraiment agréable. Tu étais allée au cinéma avec elles et Ruby et Kat avaient réussi à vous faire aller faire du shopping… tu n'avais rien acheté mais tu avais aimé faire les magasins sans des tarées de l'achat comme Zéléna, Belle et Régina ou avec Ingrid et Cora… Aller faire le shopping avec des copines était vraiment amusant, assez amusant. Voir Ruby rougir sous les compliments de Lili, la tête dépitée de Mérida et les sourires de Kat quand elle avait trouvé des talons _parfaits_.

Tu trouvais la dynamique entre Lili et Ruby très étrange. Lili et Ruby se taquinait continuellement, presque violemment parfois, presque sexuellement… Tu ne pensais pas qu'elles couchaient ensemble mais… Tu pensais que ça n'allait pas tarder. Lili était d'ailleurs celle qui poussait le plus Ruby dans ses retranchements. Ruby avait un contrôle parfait, elle n'était jamais dominante… enfin parfois, elle se _battait_ avec Lili et gagnait avec sa force d'alpha, mais elle ne lâchait jamais de phéromones violemment. Elle ne soumettait jamais Lili par la force, à cause d'un coup de colère ou autre… Contrairement à Kat qui parfois semblait très contrariée et était un peu dominante et tu essayais de t'éloigner d'elle. Mais tu pensais qu'elle l'avait remarqué car elle se calmait très vite quand tu faisais ça. Avec Mérida c'était beaucoup plus facile… Tu travaillais avec elle très souvent et tu allais parfois avec elle à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Tu préférais aller dans un lieu neutre, pas chez toi, tu ne voulais pas qu'il y ait une odeur autre que celle de ta famille dans ta maison. Et Mérida elle faisait tout pour s'éloigner de ses tornades de petits frères.

Pour l'instant, tu n'avais pas encore dit à tes amies la vérité sur ton passé, sur Régina et sur Henry. Tu ne savais pas trop comment faire. Tu voyais les regards un peu appuyés de Mérida sur les quelques cicatrices qu'elle avait vues lorsque vous vous changiez au sport mais elle n'avait rien dit… Mérida était très réceptive de tes humeurs. Et malgré les petits commentaires sur les quelques marques que Régina laissait parfois, assez souvent sur ton cou, de la part de Lili et de Ruby, elles ne posaient pas de question sur ta vie hors du lycée.

Tu passais pas mal de temps avec tes amis de lycée et tu savais que Régina se sentait parfois un peu délaissée mais contrairement à sa sœur, qui avait fait un scandale lors d'une repas de famille comme quoi elle ne te voyait jamais… tu trouvais ça vraiment abusée de sa part. Tu la voyais toutes les semaines une ou deux fois, tous les dimanches mais aussi presque tous les mercredis quand elle amenait ses fils à la maison pour faire un goûter ou autre… Et Cora aussi s'était plainte l'air de rien… Ingrid n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle avait eu le droit d'avoir Henry dans les bras en première aujourd'hui au grand dam des grands-parents Mills.

Donc tout allait vraiment bien. Le Lundi et le Jeudi, le matin était, tu allais à la bibliothèque avec Mérida pour travailler et tu rentrais vers 20h, Granny était très contente d'avoir à aller chercher le p'tit'Henry à l'école, ces jours-là. Le mardi et le vendredi, tu allais chercher Henry à la garderie à 18h avec Régina et on passait la soirée que tous les trois, tu adorais ces soirées. Et le mercredi, tu laissais Henry à la maison avec Granny ou Cora ou Ingrid ou Belle ou Henry S, enfin l'un d'eux ou deux d'entre eux. Tu savais qu'il y avait eu des disputes et des argumentations sur qui avait le droit d'avoir Henry le mercredi matin… Mais tu ne t'en étais pas occupé. Granny s'occupait de lui deux fois par mois et les autres l'avaient les autres. Tu trouvais Granny vraiment trop forte parce qu'elle était capable de tenir tête à Cora. Vraiment très impressionnante.

Le mercredi après-midi, tu mettais Henry au lit et tu travaillais avec Archie et vers 16h30, Archie partait avec l'arrivée de Zéléna et de ses enfants…

Tes semaines étaient bien chargées. Le samedi, tu les passais soit avec Régina et Henry, soit tu passais l'après-midi avec tes amies, soit à travailler, rarement, soit à _traîner_ , comme le disait Lili. Et le dimanche, tu restais toujours avec Régina, tu essayais de passer un long moment au lit avec elle, à être cajoler, caresser, toucher par Régina. Tu avais bien dit à Henry qu'il fallait dormir le dimanche et qu'il devait être sage et silencieux et rester dans sa chambre… Et toi aussi, tu restais dans ta chambre avec ton alpha, très longtemps.

()()()

La journée s'était donc très bien passée, la fin du semestre, le début des vacances de Noël… Mais en sortant, tu vois…

Tu vois Zéléna avec Henry et Robin Junior dans les bras et les enfants en train de te faire des grands gestes. Plein d'émotions qui t'assaillent, d'abord la joie de voir Henry, puis la déception de ne pas voir Régina et enfin la panique, parce que va expliquer qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année vienne te chercher avec deux enfants dont l'un t'appelle maman à tes nouvelles camarades de 17 ans.

 _Fait chier._

Mérida te regarde et affirme avant de filer :

 **-J'en ai un de plus, chez moi et c'est encore pire. Allez j'y vais. Faut que j'attrape mon bus.**

Mais les autres restent visiblement en attente d'explication. Zéléna est maintenant près de toi et Henry saute dans tes bras. RJ te fais un câlin en attrapant ta jambe. Tu soupires et tu leur souris.

 **-Je vous présente la sœur de mon alpha. Zéléna, son fils Robin Junior et mon fils Henry Junior.**

 **-Sérieux !**

 **-Quoi !**

 **-Ah.**

Le « Ah » semble assez peu surpris, c'est Kat. Mais Lili et Ruby semblent tomber des nues… C'est marrant de voir leur tête surprise. Tu les regardes la tête haute.

 **-J'ai un fils, Henry et euh mon alpha est Régina Mills.**

 **-Sérieux !** Répète Lili sans se remettre de son choc. **T'as un gosse ?**

Henry prend la parole d'un air autoritaire, qu'il a sans doute pris à sa mère…

 **-Oui, maman est ma maman. Et toi, tu es qui ?**

 **-Oh… Euh, je suis Lili, je suis l'amie de ta maman et… voici Ruby et Kat… Tu as quel âge Henry ?**

 **-L'âge d'aller à l'école.** Affirme-t-il fièrement. Tu souris à cette réponse. Tu aimes bien son assurance et sa fierté. Et après ça, il se désintéresse de Lili et des autres pour se tourner vers Robin et de discuter de l'école avec lui. Tu vois ensuite Zéléna se présenter poliment.

 **-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Je suis Zéléna, la belle-sœur d'Emma. Je suis ravie d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Emma parle sans cesse de vous.**

 **-Vraiment ? Nous par contre, nous n'avions jamais entendu parler de vous… de vous tous…**

Kat regarde avec attention Henry.

 **-Vraiment ! Emma tu n'as pas parlé de moi, moi ta belle-sœur préférée.** Zéléna semble faussement vexée… **Alors que je suis venue exprès pour venir te chercher et t'emmener manger des glaces avec les gars… Franchement…**

Au mot « glaces », l'intérêt des enfants revient vers nous.

- **Maman, je veux une glace avec de la vanille et du chocolat, je peux ?**

 **-Maman, je veux une glace à la fraise et au chocolat, je peux ?**

Robin puis Henry. Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

Ruby semble elle aussi attendri et affirme :

 **-Une glace ? C'est une bonne idée, vu la chaleur… Si on allait avec vous ?**

Tu tentes d'intervenir mais tout le monde est contre toi.

 **-C'est une excellente idée, pour une fois, Ruby.** Affirme moqueusement Lili en poussant le bras de Ruby doucement.

 **-Je suis d'accord.** Acquiesce Kat.

 **-Ce serait avec plaisir les filles.** Dit Zéléna.

()()()

Tu étais silencieuse à une table très bruyante. Il y avait Lili, Ruby et Kat mais aussi Roland, que vous étiez allée chercher à son école, RJ et HJ et puis toi et Zéléna.

Tu regardais les enfants parler avec tes amis comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Kat parlait _sérieusement_ des projets d'avenir de Roland qui était trop sérieux pour son âge, sous l'œil attentif de Zéléna alors que Ruby et Lili parlait de tous les endroits où on vendait des glaces et où étaient les meilleurs avec Robin et Henry. Tu étais perturbée par tout ça… Pas très à l'aise… Mais quand tu entendis la douce voix de ton alpha.

 **-ça va mon ange ?**

()()()

Putain, putain, putain, je vais tuer ma sœur, je vais la tuer, la couper en morceau et la faire manger à des lions et après je tuerais les lions et…

Okay, je me calme. Ça va bien se passer. Rien de grave. Rencontrer les amies adolescentes d'Emma, qui avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais bien sûr, Zéléna avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'Emma se sente marginale, et faire comme si sa vie familiale était taboue dans son cercle amical. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Mais elle aurait pu te prévenir de son plan. Sérieusement, te mettre devant le fait accompli, c'était tout à fait cruel. Elle savait que tu aimais être préparé, tu aimais être prévenu, tu aimais prévoir… mais non, non ta sœur était une horrible personne qui te mettait au pied du mur. Merde.

Donc j'étais dans ma voiture proche du glacier où ma sœur avait kidnappé mon fils et mon oméga. Je soupire et je sors de la voiture. Si Emma pouvait le faire, pourquoi pas moi. Je me répète les règles. Pas de jalousie. Pas de comportement d'alpha débile et possessif. Pas de gestes d'affection trop évidents, trop marqués.

Je peux le faire non ? Je peux être calme et adulte face aux amies d'Emma. Je peux être parfaitement calme et attentionnée et me comporter comme un être humain civilisé.

J'entre dans le magasin et je vois immédiatement Emma qui semble pas très à l'aise. J'essaye de ne pas trop me précipiter, je remarque que ses amies ne sont qu'au nombre de trois. Donc, je reconnais assez facilement Katherine qui selon les propres mots d'Emma est presque aussi royale que toi… Je grogne intérieurement, cette jeune alpha est belle, jeune et Emma la compare à moi… J'aime pas du tout ça… Les deux autres sont des brunes… Je sais que l'une est une alpha et que l'autre est une oméga, Lili et Ruby mais je suis bien incapable de dire qui est qui.

Je m'avance encore un peu. Emma semble timide et elle ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation. Je m'approche encore un peu plus. Et je prends la parole doucement :

 **-ça va mon ange ?**

()()()

Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 10 Juin... enfin... sans doute...


	7. Chapter 7-Glaces et Révélations (2)

Oh, que vois-je un chapitre sauvage qui s'est échappé... Vite Lisez-le ! Lisez-le !

()()()

Chapitre 7 : Glaces et Révélations (2)

()()()

 _Je m'avance encore un peu. Emma semble timide et elle ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation. Je m'approche encore un peu plus. Et je prends la parole doucement :_

 _ **-ça va mon ange ?**_

()()()

La situation était un peu irréaliste. Ma sœur parlait comme de rien n'était à des lycéennes et ces mêmes lycéennes ne semblaient pas avoir de problème avec ma relation avec mon Emma. Cette même Emma qui trouvait la situation tout aussi étrange et qui se collait à moi depuis que j'étais arrivée. J'avais donc Henry sur les genoux qui discutait avec Ruby d'un dessin animé alors qu'Emma était tout contre moi et discutait avec Kat. Lili et Zéléna étaient en grande discussion sur la mode et Roland était calme en train de lire et Robin était contre sa mère visiblement fatigué et le ventre plein. Robin avait toujours tendance à faire un petit coma de nourriture. Tu avais ton bras autour de la taille d'Emma et si elle avait pu elle aurait sans doute aimé être à la place d'Henry sur mes genoux. Kat regardait nos interactions avec attention, elle n'avait pas posé de questions plus que cela, ni sur Henry, ni sur rien. Et c'était ce qu'Emma redoutait en vérité. Le fait d'avoir un alpha, une âme-sœur plus âgée n'était pas vraiment un problème mais le fait d'avoir un enfant de presque 4 ans, à 19 ans posait bien plus de question. Mais Kat ni les autres n'avaient rien demandé. Je supposais qu'Emma aurait droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme lundi. Mais pour l'instant tout allait bien. L'état de stress d'Emma était gérable pour mon alpha et malgré la présence des deux jeunes alphas dont l'odeur s'imprimait sur mon oméga depuis le début d'année et qui faisait hurler de colère et de possessivité mon alpha, j'étais relativement calme. Le fait que mon louveteau soit plus heureux que jamais y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose.

Je me désintéressais un instant d'Emma pour regarde le comportement de la jeune oméga. Lili ne ressemblait en rien à mon Emma. Elle était vive, charismatique, extravertie et bruyante. Elle faisait de grands gestes et parlait fort, riait fort. Elle vivait sans aucune contrainte qu'aurait pu lui être transmise par son statut d'oméga. Je savais qu'elle serait comme ma sœur, elle se trouverait son alpha et elle serait heureuse sans aucun cauchemar, ni crise. Je me perds dans la contemplation de ce qu'aurait dû, ce qu'aurait pu être Emma, si le destin avait été plus doux avec elle. Mon doux ange aurait été comme cette jeune fille, libre, libérée de ces cauchemars, de ses peurs, de ses hésitations… Emma aurait dû être si forte, si brillante, si seulement elle avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider avant moi... Il aurait suffi de rien, une adoption, un professeur un peu plus attentif… Tu savais que ta mère avait fait quelques recherches sur le parcours d'Emma, tu ne voulais pas les détails mais elle avait dit qu'elle avait réglé « la situation ». Ta mère était une alpha très puissante, très dominante, mais toujours en contrôle, toujours à faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle faisait, mais quand elle t'avait dit cela, il y avait une rage, un haine presque dans ses yeux. Un quelque chose de violent et de perfide, une cruauté que tu n'avais jamais vu dans les yeux de ta mère. Ce n'était pas comme gagné un procès, non c'était comme avoir massacré un ennemi. Ça t'avait fait frissonner, ta mère n'était pas un ennemi que tu voulais combattre. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle et ton père avaient fait, mais tu savais que les Mills étaient responsables désormais d'un réseau d'orphelinat et qu'il y avait eu du ménage dans les services de l'enfance de la ville et même de l'Etat. Tu avais vaguement entendu parler de rencontre entre le procureur et ta mère et du gouverneur et de ton père (ils jouaient tous les deux au golf et avaient été camarade de chambré au lycée). Tu ne voulais pas ouvrir la pochette où le nom d'Emma Swan avait été écrit sans quoi tu aurais sans doute arraché (littéralement) quelques cœurs, tous les cœurs de toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour fait du mal à ton ange. Mais il ne fallait pas.

J'avais autre chose à faire que de passer le reste de ma vie en prison pour homicide volontaire avec préméditation et cruauté barbare.

Je sens une main sur ma cuisse qui me touche pas si doucement. Je regarde mon Emma, qui a les sourcils froncés et des yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Elle me regarde avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse, il y a de la peur aussi, mais pas envers moi… autre chose… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit avant que Zéléna annonce qu'il est temps pour chacun de rentrer chez soi. Les au revoir se font rapidement. Les adolescentes sauf mon Emma court vers l'arrêt de bus alors que je guide Emma et Henry vers ma voiture. Je la regarde de biais, Emma est très belle dans un jean noir et un t-shirt qui lui fait une belle poitrine et une taille fine. Je soupire d'envie et de bonheur. Tout s'était bien passé et Henry était tout content, il sautillait de bonheur au côté de sa mère.

Emma parait toujours contrariée par je ne sais quoi et s'obstine à demeurer silencieuse. Le trajet jusqu'à chez nous se fait donc dans le calme. Henry lui aussi semble un peu assoupi dans son siège. Je vois mon Emma mordiller de mécontentement sa lèvre si charmante et j'ai envie de poser mes lèvres, ma langue et peut-être un peu mes dents sur cette lèvre séduisante. Mais visiblement Emma pense à tout autre chose. Elle descend Henry rapidement et va directement dans la cuisine en affirmant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle prépare le repas et en proposant l'air de rien à Henry de s'occuper de _Mama_. L'humeur d'Emma m'inquiète mais le petit loup m'attrape pour m'emmener dans sa chambre pour jouer.

()()()

Je le savais, je le savais. Elle a regardé Lili. Elle a regardé Lili, longuement. Mon alpha a fixé une oméga, une autre oméga que moi, pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Régina est _mon_ alpha et elle a regardé Lili, elle l'a détaillée et admirée et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai touché presque violemment la cuisse de Régina pour qu'elle cesse _immédiatement_ de regarder Lili. Elle m'a regardé avec étonnement comme si elle ne se rinçait pas l'œil depuis 10 minutes sur ma camarade de classe. Certes, Lili avait un certain charme, elle était assez belle, mais… Mais c'était mon alpha et mon alpha devrait me regarder moi et personne d'autre…

Et puis j'ai regardé Lili rire avec Zéléna. Et j'ai eu si mal quand j'ai compris ce que Régina regardait. J'avais essayé de me concentrer sur ma discussion avec Kat mais je n'y arrivais pas vraiment. Et puis dans la voiture, mon esprit s'était perdu.

Et ça m'a fait _tellement_ mal… Tellement peur et ça m'a rendu furieuse. Contre moi… Je n'étais pas _assez_ bien et mon alpha voulait _plus_. Elle voulait une oméga plus volontaire, plus libérée, plus… _Meilleure_ ! Et je ne suffisais pas et Régina méritait tellement mieux. Mieux que de se faire réveiller par mes cauchemars, mieux que de toujours devoir me surveiller, me cajoler comme une enfant… Elle méritait d'être avec une oméga sûre d'elle et forte, pas d'un bébé incapable de se gérer et juste bon à se lover continuellement contre elle.

 _Je devrais… non je_ _devais faire mieux, sinon…_

J'ai du mal à respirer calmement alors que j'entre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Granny sait que je prépare toujours quelque chose le vendredi, même si elle a tenté de me convaincre que c'était plus reposant pour moi si elle préparait tout, mais je l'ai menacé de lui enlever ses privilèges du mercredi pour garder Henry. Elle était partie en grommelant. J'avais les deux mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail, et elles tremblaient légèrement.

Je retenais mes larmes avec peine. Je ne suffisais pas. Je l'avais toujours su, malgré les gentillesses et les mots rassurants de l'alpha et j'étais tellement en colère contre moi, contre ma faiblesse et ma stupidité d'oméga. _Idiote, inutile et stupide oméga…_ Je gémissais en me mettant en boule sur le sol, je voulais pas qu'elle me quitte ou qu'elle me mette à la porte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Je voulais lui suffire, la contenter, la satisfaire. Je voulais… Je pensais qu'elle pouvait se contenter de moi, mais… un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me trouve tellement pathétique, visiblement, mon alpha avait vu que je n'étais pas satisfaisante. De grosses larmes tombent de mes joues jusqu'au carrelage froid.

()()()

Je jouais depuis environ 10 minutes avec Henry, à ses chevaliers et à ses dragons. Visiblement, je devais faire le bébé dragon capturé par les chevaliers… Pfff

 **-Henry, mon prince, tu veux bien jouer un peu tout seul, j'aimerai aller voir ta maman. Voir si elle a besoin de mon aide pour cuisiner ?**

 **-Mais Mama, Maman a dit que tu devais jouer avec moi et puis t'es nulle en cuisine.**

Je grince des dents, mon propre fils, mon propre fils me trahissait aussi méchamment. Mais en même temps, quand ma famille passait son temps à se moquer de mes _talents_ culinaires, mon petit loup ne pouvait que répéter les vilaines paroles de ma sœur. Je pense qu'Henry passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Zéléna. Vraiment beaucoup trop…

 **-Pfff, mais je peux aider maman à nettoyer et à mettre la table. Tu vois ?**

 **-Oh… mais qui va faire le bébé drag' ?**

 **-Je pense que tu peux te débrouiller mon petit'ange.**

 **-Bon, okay… Mais après manger, on lit le livre que j'aime bien.**

Je soupire encore, « le livre que j'aime bien » était le livre sur les dragons qu'il connait par cœur et que je lisais environ dix fois par semaine, mais face à sa petite bouille adorable, je cède.

 **-Deal ?** Je lui tends la main pour qu'il frappe dedans, scellant notre marché.

 **-Deal !** Cria-t-il, tout content.

Je secoue un peu ma main comme s'il m'avait fait mal à cause de sa force et il glousse à mes gestes. Je lui embrasse la joue en disant :

 **-Sauve bien le bébé dragon, mon bébé !**

()()()

 _ **A LIRE**_

Donc voici un petit chapitre pour dire que il y en aura un autre au mois de juin. Donc je vais mettre sur mon profil que les publications sont irrégulières donc ça veut dire que vous pouvez en avoir deux dans la semaine comme aucune pendant deux mois... Alors voilà.


	8. Chapter 8-Une autre oméga

Hé ! Nouveau chapitre...

()()()

Chapitre 8 : Une autre oméga

 _Je pensais qu'elle pouvait se contenter de moi, mais… un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me trouve tellement pathétique, visiblement, mon alpha avait vu que je n'étais pas satisfaisante. De grosses larmes tombent de mes joues jusqu'au carrelage froid._

()()()

J'entends à peine des pas dans l'escalier… Je ferme les yeux plus fort peut-être que comme ça j'allais disparaître.

 **-Emma ?** C'est d'abord un Emma interrogatif que j'entends suivit très vite pas un : **Emma !** Totalement affolé. **Mon ange ? Mon ange ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu vas bien ?** Les mots urgents de Regina me font pleurer plus fort. Je suis tellement pathétique, inutile. **Emma dis moi ce qu'il y a ?** Je sens les bras de l'alpha qui m'attrape et elle me serre contre elle. Son odeur est tellement agréable mais je sais que je vais perdre tout ça, je sais que bientôt, il y aura l'odeur d'un ou d'une autre… Un autre de mes sanglots se fait entendre et je sens les bras de l'alpha me soulever et me serrer plus fort. **Emma, chut, calme toi mon ange. Calme-toi, mon amour.** J'aime quand elle me parle comme ça, doucement, tendrement. Elle doit s'être déplacée car après un moment, je suis contre elle sur le canapé. Ses mains caresse en des mouvements larges et lents mon dos. Je suis toujours tout contre elle, ma tête dans son cou en pleurs. Et elle murmure des choses comme « **tout va bien** », « **ça va aller** », « **je suis là** »…

Après un moment, je me sens un peu plus calme, un peu plus en contrôle. Régina est toujours en train de me caresser le dos et les épaules mais elle est silencieuse. Je murmure :

- **Je suis désolée**

 **-Mon ange…** L'alpha m'interrompt avec une voix tendue.

 **-Je… Je ferais mieux de me mettre au fourneau, Henry va bientôt avec faim et…** Je le lève des genoux de Régina et tente une retraire vers la cuisine mais l'alpha reprend.

 **-Emma, nous devrions de ce qui…**

 **-Non, non.** J'essaye de mettre autant de conviction possible dans ma voix, mais je pense que c'est plutôt un échec. **Tout va bien. Je te promets. Je… c'était juste… juste de la fatigue, rien de plus.**

 **-Emma, ne me mens pas !** La voix de l'alpha est dure, presque furieuse. Je me fige de peur et cela semble d'autant plus l'agacer. **Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ?**

Je fais encore un pas en arrière, je veux mentir, je ne veux pas la mettre en colère. Je veux, je veux qu'elle ne regarde pas les autres omégas, je veux qu'elle ne regarde que moi, et je veux… Je veux qu'elle n'aime que moi, qu'elle ne couche qu'avec moi. Mais… mais les omégas n'ont pas leur mot à dire, même si je suis son âme-sœur, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas mariée juste… juste liée… Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et reste silencieuse. Je sais que ça ne lui plait pas quand je suis silencieuse, dieu c'est que Zéléna ne l'est jamais, ni Lili… Mais je ne suis pas elles, je suis moi, et je ne suffis pas… je ne lui suffis pas, cette pensée me fait à nouveau monter une angoisse que j'avais réussi à enfouir depuis que j'avais rencontré Régina. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'abandonne, qu'elle parte et revienne avec des odeurs de sexe, d'alcool sur elle, comme _lui_. Je la regarde s'approcher de moi, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau sait que la main qui s'approche de ma joue ne va pas me faire mal, je le sais, Régina ne me fait jamais mal, jamais elle ne me frappe de colère, de frustration ou juste pour s'amuser. Elle ne fait jamais ça, elle ne l'a jamais fait, _jusqu'à présent_. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux fort juste au cas où.

()()()

Je m'immobilise à mi distante. Elle n'avait pas fait cela depuis si longtemps. Avoir peur de moi, de possibles coups, de probables claques. Je serre les dents et essaye de détendre mes épaules. Ma main attrape fermement mais sans lui faire mal son menton qui tremble. Je la pousse doucement contre un mur proche et je me frotte doucement à elle, pour que son odeur et la mienne se mélangent. Ma main tient toujours sa mâchoire en coupe, j'oblige doucement sans lui faire mal sa tête à se renverser contre le mur pour exposer son délicieux et sensuel cou, où ma morsure trône fièrement. Malgré mon envie de poser mes dents sur ma marque, je soupire de plaisir rien qu'à l'idée, je reste en contrôle et je susurre contre l'oreille d'Emma.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a mon ange, mais sache que rien n'a changé. Tu es toujours à moi,** je pose ma paume libre sur ma morsure, **tu portes ma marque, ma morsure. Et tu sais ce que je fais de ce qui est à moi, mon ange ? Le sais-tu ?** La respiration d'Emma se fait plus rapide, j'aime avec cet effet sur elle. **Réponds-moi !** Emma murmure quelque chose d'inaudible. Ma main sur ma morsure se fait plus ferme. Elle gémit. **Dis-le mon ange. Dis-moi ce que je fais avec ce qui m'appartient.**

 **-Tu les protège et…** Un autre gémissement sort de ses lèvres quand mes ongles griffent ma marque sans percer la peau.

 **-Et quoi ?**

 **-Et tu les aimes.**

 **-Exactement. Je te protège et je t'aime, mon ange. Dis-le.**

 **-Tu… me… protèges et tu m'aimes, oh !** Alors qu'elle dit ces mots, je pose ma bouche sur ma morsure et la presse plus fort contre le mur. J'essaye d'ignorer mon érection et me concentre sur la morsure. Je lèche et mordille méthodiquement la marque. Un ensemble très satisfaisant de gémissements désespérée, de couinement demandeurs sorte de la bouche d'Emma. Je sens ses petites mains descendre et tenter de déboutonner le jean que je porte. Mais j'attrape les mains baladeuses, les guidant au-dessus de sa tête et m'écarte un peu pour contempler mon ange.

Le tableau qui se présente à moi comblerait n'importe quel alpha. Une oméga suppliante, rouge de plaisir, humide de besoin, essoufflée d'envie : Emma est sublime. Sa chevelure est en pagaille, ses joues sont rougeoyantes, sa poitrine se dresse érotiquement sous sa respiration erratique, ses mains, tenues au-dessus de sa tête, prisonnières d'une des miennes, Emma était vraiment…

 **-Parfaite. Tu es si parfaite, mon ange.** Au lieu de sourire doucement et de rougir comme elle le faisait souvent quand je lui fais un compliment, ses yeux se détournent et son corps se crispe. Je fronce les sourcils. _Que se passe-t-il putain ?_ **Emma, regardes-moi,** ses yeux trouvent immédiatement les miens, mais je sais qu'elle le fait plus parce que je lui ai donné un ordre que par envie… **Tu es parfaite, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?** J'essaye de forcer ses mots en elle, de les lui faire entendre, comprendre, accepter depuis si longtemps. Mais elle semble totalement fermée ce soir. Elle murmure quelque chose je ne comprends que « _regarder_ », « _Lili_ » et « _abandonner_ ». **Quoi ?**

Emma détourne à nouveau les yeux.

 **-Tu as regardé Lili et tu… je ne suis pas parfaite parce que tu as regardé Lili et tu… tu vas m'abandonner.**

Je la regarde avec incompréhension, je lâche ses poignets, et pour toute réponse, je ne trouve que :

 **-Quoi ?**

Emma semble agacée. Elle fronce les sourcils et continue avec colère comme si j'avais ouvert une digue de frustration.

 **-Tu as** _ **regardé Lili**_ **! Tu as regardé un autre oméga.** Son ton est carrément accusateur.

 **-Mais, je… non.** Mais ma voix est faible et la colère d'Emma parait incontrôlable.

 **-Si. Si tu l'as fait.** Son doigt me pointe furieusement. **Tu l'as regardée et regardée encore. Alors que j'étais juste à côté de toi et tu l'as presque déshabillée du regard et tu…** La colère laisse doucement place à la tristesse et à la panique. **Tu n'es pas satisfaite de moi, je ne suffis pas… Je sais que… que je ne suis pas comme Lili mais… Je veux pas que tu… Je veux que tu sois à moi, comme je suis à toi. Tu… tu ne peux pas regarder d'autres omégas, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu… je ne veux pas, tu es à moi… Je sais que je ne suis qu'une oméga, et que je suis cassée et abimée mais je pensais te suffire, tu m'avais dit que je te suffisais et tu as menti… tu as regardé un autre oméga et un jour, tu en toucheras un autre et… je ne veux pas…. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'il-te-plait, je vais faire mieux, je te satisferais mieux, tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, mais s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas, ne...**

Sa voix se casse dans un sanglot et les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues me brisent le cœur.

 **-Emma, tu es la seule et tu sauras la seule pour toujours. Je te le promets.**

 **-Mais TU. L'AS. REGARD** **ÉE** **!** Comme surprise par son ton et le volume sonore de sa voix, elle se recroqueville un peu contre le mur, les épaules basses et la tête vers le sol, elle répète plus doucement. **Tu l'as regardée.**

Je regarde Emma qui reniflait piteusement. J'avais envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur : _stupide alpha. Stupide, stupide, stupide, regarde dans quel état tu as mis ton oméga, regarde ce que tu as fait. Merde !_ Je ne veux rien de Lili mais ma façon de la regarder a fait penser le contraire à Emma. Merde ! Alors je dis doucement mais avec le plus de sincérité possible :

 **-Je suis désolée.**

Emma lève la tête et ses yeux s'emparent des miens.

 **-Que… quoi ?**

 **-Je suis désolée Emma. Je n'aurais pas dû la regarder avec autant d'assistance. Je suis désolée. Je suis à toi mon ange. Rien qu'à toi.**

 **-Tu es désolée ?** Elle ne semble pas vraiment croire ces quelques mots.

 **-Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû et je ne le ferais plus. Tu es la** _ **seule**_ **oméga qui m'intéresse mon ange. La seule. J'ai regardé ton amie parce qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur et qu'elle est très différence de toi mais c'est tout.**

 **-Tu préfèrerais que je sois plus comme ta sœur, comme Lili. C'est ça ?** Encore une fois, il y a de la panique et de la peur dans sa voix, peur de l'abandon, sans doute.

 **-Emma, c'est toi que je veux. Et Dieu sait que je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ma sœur, elle est insupportable.** Je tente de faire un sourire rassurant mais Emma semble toujours incertaine. **Si tu n'avais pas été dans cette horrible orphelinat, tu aurais sans doute été comme Lili mais Emma, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme Lili ou comme Zéléna, je veux que tu sois toi. Juste toi. Heureuse, en sécurité avec Henry et avec moi.**

 **-Juste moi ?**

 **-Oui, Emma. Juste toi. Tu es parfaite comme ça, tu es parfaite pour moi, pour nous.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, vraiment.**

Elle me regarde en se mordillant la lèvre, toujours hésitante. Elle croise les bras et exige :

 **-Tu ne dois plus regarder d'autres omégas ou… d'autres bêtas ou n'importe qui d'autre comme ça.** Si ça avait commencé comme un ordre impérieux, sur la fin ça ressemblait à une supplique.

 **-Plus jamais. Je te le promets.** Je m'approche d'Emma et la prends dans mes bras. Ses épaules se détendent et ses bras entourent ma taille. Je caresse paisiblement son dos et son cou. Notre étreinte dure jusqu'à ce que des petites pieds très bruyants dévalent l'escalier et qu'une voix s'exclame :

- **Mama, Maman, le bébé dragon est sauvé mais j'ai faim !**

Je ris doucement, je me retourne et attrape notre louveteau qui s'approche et se jette dans mes bras ouverts.

 **-Tu as faim, mon sauveur de dragon ?**

 **-Oui ! On mange quoi maman ?** Il s'adresse à Emma.

 **-Euh…** Emma me regarde, embêtée sans doute de n'avoir rien à offrir à son louveteau et à son alpha.

 **-Et si exceptionnellement, pour célébrer ta victoire contre les méchants chevaliers nous commandions une pizza ?**

 **-Ouais trop bien ! Maman une pizza !**

 **-Oui, trop bien.** Elle semble contente de l'annonce. **Je vais chercher le téléphone et le menu de la pizzeria du centre, c'est là où ils font les meilleurs pizzas.**

 **-Parfait !**

Henry toujours dans mes bras, je suis Emma dans le salon. Henry parle avec animation de la quantité de fromage qu'il veut sur sa pizza et Emma veut elle aussi un suppléant. Les légumes ne seront pas pour aujourd'hui…

* * *

Pensez à un petit commentaire encourageant et plein d'amour.

J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas trop de chaud là ou vous êtes... Moi, je suis dans le seul endroit frais de France ! Héhé ! A plus...


	9. Chapter 9-Soirée tranquille

Chapitre 9 : Soirée tranquille

()()()

 _Henry toujours dans mes bras, je suis Emma dans le salon. Henry parle avec animation de la quantité de fromage qu'il veut sur sa pizza et Emma veut elle aussi un suppléant. Les légumes ne seront pas pour aujourd'hui…_

()()()

Je regarde Henry se peloter un peu plus contre Régina. Il s'était endormi devant la Princesse et la Grenouille, film qu'il avait insisté de re-regarder pour la énième fois. Il avait fait sa petite tête toute mignonne et Régina avait cédé, encore. Franchement. A croire qu'elle aimait bien ce film. Je soupire doucement et m'installe plus près de Régina. Cette dernière avait été particulièrement attentive à moi et à Henry, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle devait se sentir coupable de ma crise de larmes de tout à l'heure. Je me trouvais un peu ridicule mais elle l'avait regardée. Elle avait regardé un autre oméga. Et ce n'était pas bien, pas juste, pas correcte… Parce qu'elle était avec moi et qu'elle était à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme _lui_ et seulement me prendre quand elle en aurait envie et revenir empestant l'alcool et le sexe et avec l'odeur d'une ou deux femelles oméga ou bêta.

Je ferme les yeux et respire dans le cou de Régina. L'odeur forte et enivrante me fait doucement gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Je sens un bras se glisser derrière moi et agrippe ma taille. Je reste contre elle et je crois que je me suis endormie car quand je me suis réveillée j'étais seule avec une couverture sur moi et la télévision était éteinte. Je tends l'oreille pour voir si tout le monde dort. Je souris quand la voix d'Henry et de Régina se font entendre. Je me lève et m'étire avant de me dépêcher pour observer mes deux amours. Le rituel du coucher pour Henry prend un certain temps, car il doit dire bonne nuit à ses peluches et à certains de ses jouets, et ensuite il grimpe sur son lit de _grand_ , tout seul comme un _grand_ et demande au moins un kilo de bisous et une centaine de je t'aime, bisous, bonne nuit, mon ange avant qu'il concède à fermer les yeux. Mais ça ne dérange jamais Régina de faire tout ça, jamais. Au contraire, elle adore prendre du temps pour Henry, surtout le soir. Si elle est rentrée suffisamment tôt, Régina s'occupe du bain, parfois des leçons, mais c'est de plus en plus rare.

Je soupire Régina avait beaucoup de travail, et depuis que j'avais ma voiture, la coccinelle jaune de 1972 que Régina m'avait offerte, était magnifique, et mon permis, Régina ne s'occupait plus des trajets du matin ni du soir, sauf le vendredi parce qu'elle finissait plus tôt le travail. En fait, assez souvent Régina partait très tôt, parfois quand je ne me réveillais pas, je ne pouvais même pas lui faire son petit déjeuner et je ne la voyais qu'en coup de vent avant qu'elle parte. Je n'aimais pas ça, qu'elle parte si vite, juste le temps de faire un petit baiser sur la tête décoiffée et endormie d'Henry et de me donner un chaste baiser –parfois je le rendais moins chaste – sur les lèvres. J'attrapais sa veste de tailleur pour la forcer à m'embrasser vraiment et j'avais toujours droit à un gémissement grave et à une main baladeuse sur les fesses quand je faisais ça, et ça j'aimais bien. Rendre mon alpha tout émoustillée.

Je souris quand j'entends Henry exiger un centième baiser avant que Régina ne lui embrasse les paupières pour le faire fermer les yeux. Henry rigole joyeusement et entoure ses bras autour de sa Mama. Je sais qu'il s'imprègne de l'odeur réconfortante de Régina pour faire de beaux rêves. Je me recule pour laisser sortir Régina qui me sourit et m'attrape la main pour me guider jusqu'à notre chambre. Elle se met face à moi, ses yeux sont brillants et un sourire sauvage mais tendre apparait sur ses lèvres.

 **-Mon bel ange.** Murmure Régina contre mon oreille alors que ses mains attrapent le bas de mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. **Je suis désolée d'avoir regardé Lili, d'avoir regardé un autre oméga. Tellement désolée de t'avoir donné l'impression que tu ne suffisais pas, mon ange. Tu me suffis, tu me combles.** Elle commence à caresser mes seins à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, **Tu es parfaite. Tellement parfaite. Je ne veux que toi. Il n'y a que toi.**

 **\- Mon… alpha…** Je soupire ces mots, alors qu'elle me retire mon soutien-gorge et commence à me déboutonner mon jean. Très vite, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve nue, face à elle. Régina commence à faire des tours autour de moi. Comme un prédateur, mais un prédateur amoureux de sa proie. Je reste immobile je sais que les alphas aiment regarder, admirer leur amant. Régina apprécie particulièrement cela, me regarder, elle le fait sans cesse. Ses yeux sont toujours sur moi et j'aime ça. Elle me regarde comme si elle ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de me voir, jamais. Elle ne me surveille pas pour pouvoir me punir, mais elle me contemple, parcoure mon corps avec ses yeux, savoure ma silhouette, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et très souvent, juste après sur les miennes. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas aimé qu'elle regarde Lili, qu'elle la regarde longtemps, qu'elle la contemple. Elle ne devrait ne regarde que moi. Elle devrait seulement et uniquement me regarder et me trouver…

 **-Si belle.** Je reste immobile mais mon esprit arrête de divaguer pour se rattacher au présent, à la main qui touche mon dos marqué, puis qui caresse mes fesses. Je soupire de plaisir et soudain elle s'empare de moi, par derrière, ses mains m'enserrent la taille, je suis plaquée contre elle, ses seins contre mon dos, une bosse contre mon cul et surtout ses dents se posent sur mon cou. Ses mains montent et descendent, parfois mes seins parfois mes cuisses, mais elles évitent toujours mon sexe. **Tellement désirable, tellement bonne.** Le dernier mot est dit en gémissant fortement. Je sens l'érection de Régina se durcir contre mes fesses et je ne peux que me frotter à elle pour faire monter son plaisir et couiner. Je sens son sourire satisfait, elle rajoute en mordillant un peu plus fort. **Si parfaite. Il n'y a que toi.**

Elle me pousse doucement et me retourne pour m'embrasser alors que je tombe sur le lit, assise. Régina me regarde dans les yeux avant de lentement tomber à genoux, pour m'embrasser les seins. Je gémis à la vue de mon alpha dans cette position mais aussi à cause de la langue chaude et humide sur mon téton de droite alors que l'autre était doucement pincé. Son autre main caresse mon ventre en de longs et lents mouvements, qui montent et qui descendent mais sans jamais toucher là où j'en avais vraiment besoin. En désespoir de cause, je m'empare des cheveux de Régina et la pousse (pas si) doucement vers le bas.

 **-Gina, s'il-te-plaît !**

 **-Si impatiente ! Mon petit ange, si mouillée…** Affirme-t-elle en passant très -trop- lentement deux doigts sur ma fente. **Mon Emma…** Elle fait remonter ses doigts humides de mon ventre jusqu'à ma bouche en passant entre mes seins, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une ligne humide soit bien visible et que je puisse me goûter sur ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que je sois tremblante, trempée, prête et totalement ouverte pour elle. Puis tout en me regardant dans les yeux, Régina commence à poser sa langue sur mon ventre pour me nettoyer. J'halète et me laisse tomber sur le matelas. Ça ne dérange en rien Régina qui continue à me lécher jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche et m'embrasser violemment. Alors que sa langue explore ma bouche, des doigts entrent en moi sans prévenir. Je sursaute et je gémis dans le même temps. Les doigts commencent à me prendre doucement et Régina bouge sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmurer : **Si tu savais à quel point il n'y a que toi. Que toi pour moi. Pourquoi je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu es parfaite ? Tu sens si bon, tu as tellement bon goût mon ange si tu savais comme je t'aime, à quel point il n'y a que toi.** A ces mots, ses doigts disparaissent de mon sexe pour apparaître devant ma bouche, je sais que ça lui plaît que je me goûte sur ses doigts, que je la nettoie, et ses yeux, quand je me goûte sur ses doigts, sont toujours si chauds, alors je m'exécute volontiers. Régina gémit satisfaite et excitée de mon obéissance et elle attaque encore une fois mes lèvres, pour me goûter. Elle me couvre un peu plus et ses vêtements qui sont toujours sur elle me dérangent. Je pose mes mains sur ses habits et tire par ici et par là pour lui faire enlever le maximum de tissu. Régina s'éloigne un peu de moi pour retirer le reste. Elle est nue debout, devant le lit et ses yeux me dévorent. Son regard passe de mes yeux, à mes lèvres, à sa morsure, à mes seins puis à mon sexe, elle se lèche les lèvres et je gémis :

 **-Alpha… R'Gina, s'il-te-plaît…**

Elle me sourit et vient s'allonger sur moi. Elle m'embrasse encore et son sexe appuie contre moi. Je gémis et ouvre les jambes plus grand.

 **-Mon ange, si prête, si douce, si mouillée… Rien que pour moi. Je vais tellement te remplir. Tellement.**

 **-Oui, oui, s'il-te-plaît !**

Régina se positionne et sans attendre entre en moi. Je me cambre et serre mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'étais tellement prête que le coup assez brutal ne me fait que du bien mais j'ai besoin de plus. Alors que Régina voulait sans doute être douce et aller lentement, je mets en place un rythme effréné qui nous conduit très vite au bord de l'orgasme. Régina commence à gémir plus fortement et après quelques coups rapides, elle se libère en moi. La sensation de son éjaculation m'envoya au loin, et je jouis un instant après.

()()()

Après m'être lentement remise de mon orgasme, je me retire très doucement d'Emma pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mon petit ange a les yeux fermés et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Elle respire rapidement et erratiquement. Elle est si belle. Si tentante, encore si désirable.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec le plus de tendresse possible. Elle se laisse faire, ne répondant pas vraiment au baiser mais sa bouche s'ouvre et s'offre. J'aime l'embrasser comme ça et j'aime aussi quand elle se soumet ou encore j'aime lorsqu'elle se bat pour la dominance. Quand elle fait ce petit mouvement de langue, je pourrais faire tout ce qu'elle veut, absolument tout. Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des heures et je le fais le plus souvent possible.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, sur le flanc et je tire Emma à moi, pour continuer à l'embrasser. Nos bouches se connaissent si bien maintenant et nos langues dansent et virevoltent merveilleusement bien ensemble. Finalement à bout de souffle, je m'éloigne d'Emma. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et son visage semble apaisé, content, satisfait. Pas de peur, pas de crainte, aucun sentiment négatif, juste une pleine et entière satisfaction. Je soupire de bonheur face à ce visage, mon oméga se sent pleinement et complètement satisfaite, de moi, de ce que je lui apporte. Et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Je bouge Emma pour la mettre sous la couverture, cette dernière se laisse faire gentiment. Les petits sons qui sortent de sa bouche me disent qu'elle est déjà presque endormie. J'aurais bien aimé encore la prendre mais visiblement elle en a décidé autrement. Dommage. Peut-être au réveil…

Je vais me nettoyer un peu avant de m'allonger près d'elle, au plus près d'elle. Emma se love contre moi amoureusement et je l'amène plus près encore, dans la sécurité de mes bras. Ma main caresse les côtes de mon petit ange avec douceur. Tout était parfait tant qu'elle était là avec moi.

()()()

Hé ! voici un petit chapitre un peu chaud pour me faire pardonner de l'attente… Le prochain chapitre est un peu spécial… J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il sera publié le 20 Août. Si j'oublie un mp ou un commentaire sont les bienvenus…


	10. Chapter 10-Cora (1)

Chapitre 10 : Cora (1)

()()()

Je ne voulais pas, au début, faire cela. Fouiller, fouiner, déterrer des éléments sordides qui faisaient souffrir des êtres qui avaient déjà bien souvent trop souffert, mais…

Mais plus ça allait plus les éléments trouvés me révoltaient et plus ma colère montait. J'étais un alpha assez raisonnable, même plus jeune, j'avais été raisonnable et calme, mais ça, ça pouvait, ça m'avait faire sortir les crocs et grogner de colère.

C'était tellement injuste. Emma ne méritait pas ça… Aucun oméga ne méritait ça. Personne ne méritait ça. J'avais imaginé ma petite fille, ma jolie et douce Zéléna. Mon amour de petite fille dans cette situation. Et je serrais les dents pour ne pas exploser, à chaque découverte, à chaque nouvelle et terrible et dégradante découverte que je faisais….

C'était terriblement injuste et, j'allais y mettre un terme. J'allais y mettre un terme très très vite. Mais il fallait le faire mais le faire avec discrétion. Parce qu'Emma ne voulait, ne voudrait pas en entendre parler… et je comprenais… Mais j'aurais préféré traîner tous les coupables sur la place publique et qu'on leur coupe leur putain de tête, _métaphoriquement bien sûr…_

Mais ton calme et ton envie de discrétion commençaient à voler en éclat.

Donc j'étais devant un bâtiment assez délabré, assez vétuste. Où une trentaine d'enfant était censée y vivre convenablement en attendant d'être adopter. C'était ce que le papier disait, c'était ce qu'il était plus facile de croire. C'était ce pour quoi je donnais de fortes sommes d'argent chaque année à la ville et à diverses associations pour le bien-être des plus fragiles, ceux et celles qui ont besoin de protection.

Que un bêta se permette de voler des fonds dans les aides au logement des omégas, c'était une chose. Ce qui faisait que des gens comme Gold pouvait escroquer et abuser des omégas sans protection et sans recours.

Qu'une alpha se permette de détourner des fonds des donations pour les orphelinats de la ville pour se faire faire une piscine, c'était une chose. Ce qui faisait que ces mêmes orphelins n'avaient ni bourses d'étude, ni vacances organisées….

Qu'un inspecteur d'Etat se permettre de mettre une excellente note à cet orphelinat contre un pot de vin, c'était une chose. Parce qu'on ne pouvait survivre à une enfance merdique et à une nourriture dégueulasse.

Mais que cette femme soit responsable de cet orphelinat, c'en était trop. Des têtes et peut-être des queues allaient tomber, j'en donnais ma parole.

Au début, ça avait été. Enfin ça n'était pas SI mal… Cette femme, Catherine Golubóy, était obséquieuse au possible mais la manière dont les enfants la regardaient, dont ils craignaient chacun de ses gestes. Les cocards que tu avais vus immédiatement, parce qu'ils étaient _bagarreurs_ , les bleus que tu avais parfois observés, parce qu'ils étaient _bagarreurs_ , les coupures que tu avais surprises, parce qu'ils étaient _bagarreurs_. Tu avais serré les dents si fortement que tu en avais encore mal à la mâchoire. _Miss_ Golubóy était une alpha d'une cinquantaine d'année. Elle avait encore une belle force qui la faisait tant craindre des enfants mais l'âge et la vie ne l'avait sans doute pas épargnée. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, ni forte, ni ne dégageait le calme tranquille d'un alpha heureux et en contrôle. Non cette femme était tout sauf en contrôle même en ta présence et malgré ses tentatives de se maîtriser, elle avait grogné devant tes regards et tes questions.

()()()

Tu étais allée directement voir une des procureurs adjoints, que tu connaissais bien pour son intransigeance. Tu détestais comparaître contre elle, parce que clairement les peines qu'elle demandait était toujours sévères. Mais aujourd'hui, tu voulais de la sévérité, de l'intransigeance. C'était une bêta, une bêta qui avait fait son bout de chemin dans les hautes sphères sans s'entacher, sans se mouiller et tu la respectais énormément pour cela. Elle était particulièrement connue pour sa lutte contre les discriminations et les abus à l'encontre des omégas et des bêtas.

Tu savais qu'elle ne t'appréciait pas. Tu le comprenais parfaitement. Pour elle tu étais l'archétype de l'alpha arriviste, qui se marie avec un oméga riche. Et, quelques parts, sur le papier, tu ressemblais à cette archétype, tu t'étais marier avec Henry Mills et son nom et son argent t'avaient aidé à être ou tu étais. Tu avais eu deux enfants et ton oméga avait pris un congé de 4 ans pour s'en occuper. Et après tout, tu gérais les affaires des Mills, tu étais l'avocat principal de ton cabinet. Mais dans les faits, Henry s'occupait des aspects financiers. C'était lui, le génie de la finance et du marketing. C'était lui le génie de l'organisation. Il avait fait en sorte que votre cabinet fonctionne. Mais sur le papier, c'était ton nom, Cora Mills, sur le papier tu apparaissais comme un Alpha puissant et dominant et le petit jeu d'Henry lors des soirées ne faisait rien pour te faire passer pour autre chose qu'un stéréotype macho et traditionnaliste. Mais dans votre milieu, c'était ce qu'il fallait. Tu adorais le jeu de représentation que mettait en place Henry. Tu adorais ça.

Traditionnellement, les habits de l'oméga devaient s'accorder avec celui de son alpha. Et bien sûr, Henry jouait le jeu à fond. Ce qui vous faisait passer de très _bons_ moments, à essayer des vêtements. Tu avais rarement le dernier mot de toutes façons. Surtout quand il te faisait ce regard, à la fois mignons et sexy. Tu ne pouvais pas résister. Tu n'avais jamais pu résister. Lors de ses soirées, Henry était le modèle même de l'oméga soumis. Toujours à ton bras, toujours à tes côtés, toujours à demander des permissions pour ça ou çi, toujours à demander ton avis, ton approbation, ton autorisation… comme un bon petit oméga. Et au cours des ans, tu avais appris que c'était ce qu'on lui avait appris. Ce que sa mère lui avait appris. Faire semblant, faire une représentation… et ton Henry était un excellent acteur… Vos jeux de rôle étaient foutrement _bons_ … bref…

()()()

La procureur adjointe, je le savais, n'était pas suffisamment proche de moi et de Henry pour savoir que, si j'étais en charge à l'extérieur, Henry était le chef de famille. D'une part parce que il était né pour diriger les Mills et d'autre part, parce que Henry était brillant, intelligent et vicieux quand il le fallait. Alors que la juge Ferge s'avançait vers moi, je regrettais un peu ne pas avoir un peu plus de crédit auprès d'elle. J'aimerais que mon statut et que ma réputation me donnent un peu de crédit auprès d'elle. Mais j'étais Cora Mills et je ne reculais pas contre une tâche difficile.

Je me lève avec courtoisie à son arrivée à ma table. J'avais réservé une table dans un bon restaurant de la ville et je l'avais invité. Après quatre invitations et deux refus et deux lapins, elle était enfin devant moi.

 **-Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de…**

 **-C'est Procureur, Maître Mills.** Elle me coupe presque violemment. Ça me coupe presque le souffle. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là. **Vous pouvez vous assoir, je ne suis nullement intéressée par votre numéro de charme.** Je m'assoie et elle fait de même. Visiblement, elle n'était pas ravie d'être là. **Vous avez harcelé ma secrétaire depuis presque trois semaines, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison à cela.**

 **-Oui, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon insistance, mais je devais vous parler.**

 **-Si c'est pour l'affaire Graves. La peine et l'amende exigées ne sont rien en comparaison du…**

 **-Ce n'est pas pour cela. Ce n'est pas pour une de nos affaires en cours… C'est… J'aimerais vous…** Je m'arrête là. Car le serveur s'approche de nous. Il se tourne directement vers moi pour demander les plats mais Ferge prend la parole vivement.

 **-Nous n'allons pas prendre d'apéritifs. Merci d'apporter les menus.** Je regarde, amusée, le serveur me demander mon accord. Ce qui semble mettre d'autant plus sur les dents, la femme en face de moi. Je soupire très très mauvais choix de restaurant. Merde. **Faîtes ce que je vous ai dit.** Le serveur s'enfuit aussi dignement que possible. Et Ferge m'aboie presque dessus. **Donc vous aimeriez quoi ? Un report d'audience ? Vous plaindre d'un membre de mon équipe ? Vous…**

 **-Une faveur.** Mon ton est aussi doux que possible mais ferme. Je veux paraître polie mais pas soumise. Cette femme ne me respecte pas malgré mes tentatives d'être cordiales, donc je ne veux pas non plus paraître faible. Je soupire, mes instincts d'alpha sont agaçants, parfois. Me soumettre à cette bêta ne me dérangerait pas si c'est pour arriver à mes fins. Mon ton surprend Ferge qui se calme un peu. Le serveur revient avec nos menus. Aucune de nous ne jette un coup d'œil à la carte…

 **-Une faveur ?** Elle repère le mot interloqué.

- **Oui. Une faveur. D'où mon insistance et le choix visiblement mauvais de restaurant. Nous pouvons aller ailleurs, si vous le souhaitez.** Ma politesse paraît la convaincre légèrement de ma bonne foi.

 **-Non, nous pouvons rester ici. Une faveur donc ?**

 **-Oui.** Je prends mon souffle. **Comme vous le savez peut-être, ma fille a trouvé son âme sœur et…**

 **-Oui.** Elle me coupe de nouveau et son humeur s'assombrit. **Votre fille s'est liée avec une enfant, la fait emménager de suite chez elle pour en** _ **prendre soin**_ **comme tout bon Alpha.** Elle jette le dernier mot comme une insulte. _Mmm_ , si je n'étais pas l'une des meilleures avocates de la ville, je jurerai que je suis vraiment débile. J'essaye de répondre mais elle continue. **Et bien sûr, cela ne dérange personne. Parce que c'est une Mills et une alpha. Une enfant de 16 ans… Mais ce n'est pas illégale** _ **bien sûr…**_ **et je suis sûre que votre fille ne lui fait pas de mal et que le consentement de…**

 **-Stop.** Je grogne presque. **Je vous interdis. Je vous interdis d'insinuer que ma fille…**

 **-Votre fille prend avantage d'une enfant. Je ne l'insinue pas, je le dis.** Je retiens un élan de colère. Je souffle un grand coup et je dis doucement.

 **-Quand j'ai vu Emma pour la première fois, chez ma fille. Je l'ai giflé.**

 **-Pardon ?!**

 **-Ma fille, Régina, je l'ai giflé. Deux fois.**

 **-Pardon ?!**

Je répète plus clairement.

 **-J'ai giflé deux fois ma fille quand j'ai appris pour Emma. Et je vous assure que si Henry ou moi, nous avions eu la moindre hésitation sur le traitement d'Emma. Je vous assure qu'Emma ne serait pas rester chez ma fille.** Le regard sceptique de la procureur adjointe m'agace. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. **Je suis là pour ou à cause d'Emma en fait.**

 **-Je vous écoute.** Elle me regarde avec détachement.

Je prends une autre respiration et je commence à parler. Mon récit de ce que je savais du parcours chaotique d'Emma, mes recherches et mes découvertes… Le regard de mon interlocutrice passe de l'indifférence à la colère en très peu de temps. Et au moment du plat de résistante, elle a sorti un bloc note et à commencer à gribouiller. Au désert, elle avait quatre pages.

Quand j'ai arrêté de parler, il y eu un silence assez long, pas gênant, mais étrange. Il a duré peut-être trois ou quatre minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur et de nos cafés. J'ai finalement demandé :

 **-Vous allez m'aider, Procureur Ferge ?**

 **-Mérida.** Je croise son regard et elle me sourit. **Mérida, appelez-moi Mérida.**

()()()

J'aimerai bien des commentaires sur ce chapitre un peu particulier.  
Vous l'aimez? vous le détestez ?

Le prochain chapitre sera publié, quand il sera écrit, prêt et corrigé... Soyez patients


	11. Chapter 11-Cora(2) et l'ordre des choses

Certains ont fait des commentaires comme quoi l'amie d'Emma s'appelle Mérida également. Problème ? Je ne crois pas…

Voici la suite, t'as vu la rapidité de mes publications… Ne t'y habitues pas trop !

Ce chapitre s'est pratiquement écrit tout seul, j'espère qu'il vous plait.

()()()

Chapitre 11 : Cora (2) : l'ordre des choses

()()()

 _ **-Vous allez m'aider, Procureur Ferge ?**_

 _ **-Mérida.**_ _Je croise son regard et elle me sourit._ _ **Mérida, appelez-moi Mérida.**_

()()()

Il y avait une certaine satisfaction dans tout cela. Une certaine satisfaction malsaine, que je n'avouerais pas. Mettre le méchant en prison était bien plus satisfaisant que de l'en faire sortir.

Mettre Gold en prison pour 10 ans, pour coups et blessures, chantage et pleins d'autres charges vis-à-vis du mauvais état des bâtiments était satisfaisant.

Mettre un homme sous les verrous pour corruption et vol des fonds publics était satisfaisant.

Mettre une femme sous les verrous pour détournement de fond était satisfaisant.

Faire virer et faire payer une amende à un agent de l'état corrompu était satisfaisant.

Ça donnait presque envie de travailler avec le procureur, enfin la paie était quand même très mauvaise.

Mais voir Catherine Golubóy se faire embarquer par les policiers et voir le soulagement dans les yeux des enfants, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Oui, Mérida Ferge était une femme d'action et j'avais encore plus de respect pour elle que je n'en avais eu au début de notre collaboration. Henry m'avait même fait une mini-crise de jalousie parce que je 'passais ton temps avec elle' et que j' 'empestais son odeur'. J'aimais bien mon Henry jaloux, il était toujours foutrement sauvage et demandeur et si… Bref…

()()()

En quelques mois, ça avait été régler… Tu avais géré le côté légal avec Mérida et Henry et Zéléna avaient mis en place un foutu programme de réhabilitation des logements et des orphelinats. Zéléna avait trouvé un oméga du nom de Lancelot Célian qui avait accepté de gérer les dons vis-à-vis des aides pour les plus fragiles. Cet homme était une figure assez publique et appréciée, mais surtout respectée. Le fait qu'il soit un oméga, jouait en sa faveur et puisqu'il gérait la nouvelle fondation pour l'aide aux logements et à l'éducation des enfants défavorisés, fondation qui avait plusieurs millions dans son portefeuille et la couverture légal de notre cabinet, il était très écouté. Il avait proposé de mettre en place une réglementation et un contrôle plus stricte.

Après presque deux mois, à cirer les bottes de quelques sénateurs et autres, Mérida, Henry et moi, accompagné de Zéléna et de Lancelot, nous avions célébré notre victoire sur un système archaïque. Et j'étais sûre que sur la fin c'était plutôt moi qui était totalement jalouse de la relation entre Mérida et Henry.

Peut-être que mon époux avait été particulièrement sévèrement puni la nuit qui avait suivi… Mon Henry était parfait…

()()()

Et le petit Henry d'Emma et de Régina l'était aussi bien sûr. Voir grandir un nouveau Mills, un nouvel Henry était merveilleux. Le fait que ma fille ait tant grandi, tant muri et se soit affirmé en tant que chef de sa petite famille était un vrai rêve qui se réalise. Quand j'ai appris que Régina était un alpha, j'ai d'abord eu peur. Peur qu'elle ne soit comme… comme mon père, comme… comme tant d'alpha… Peut-être était-ce cette peur qui m'avait poussé à être si dur avec elle, je voulais qu'elle soit mieux, qu'elle ait mieux que ce que j'avais eu… Avec Zéléna c'était plus facile, c'était une si jolie petite fille. Avec ses beaux cheveux hérités de ma mère. Mais maintenant, Régina me montrait chaque jour que mes peurs, ma terreur même la première fois que j'avais vu Emma n'étaient pas fondés.

Emma était l'oméga par excellence, dans tous les sens affreusement dégradants du terme. Et c'était une vraie catastrophe évidemment parce que Régina ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était un oméga « dressé ». Parce qu'il aurait fallu me passer sur le corps pour que ma fille envisage même un oméga comme ça, comme une petite chose fragile et faible. Son père était tout l'inverse, sa sœur était tout l'inverse et j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle trouve autour d'elle des tas de modèles d'oméga ou de bêta forts et puissants. Je voulais que l'ordre « naturelle », l'ordre que nos instincts d'alpha semblaient nous montrer comme légitime, cet ordre qui malheureusement régit encore la vie de certains, je voulais que cet « ordre naturel des choses » dans lequel j'avais grandi lui soit totalement étranger. Régina était un alpha civilisé, peut-être trop civilisé…

Et Emma était « une oméga naturelle » parce qu'Emma n'avait connu que ça. Elle n'avait connu que l'ordre instinctif, naturelle des choses, sauf qu'Emma était de l'autre côté, du côté du soumis, du vaincu, du bafoué et du violé. Emma était du côté de ceux et celles qu'on avait tant de fois vaincu que cela lui semblait normal.

Je n'avais pas voulu que mes enfants vivent comme ça, que Régina pense être du côté des vainqueurs, de ceux qui ont le droit, tous les droits sur tout et sur tout le monde. Et je ne voulais pas que Zéléna soit du côté des vaincus d'avance, des toujours vaincus.

()()()

J'avais explosé quand j'avais senti Emma, sa peur, sa soumission. J'avais giflé ma fille, je n'avais jamais porté la main sur aucune de mes enfants. J'aurais préféré mourir que d'être comme mon père, mais j'avais giflé deux fois ta fille, j'avais coupé sa lèvre, j'avais fait coulé son sang… Parce que j'étais si en colère, parce que l'odeur d'Emma m'indiquait que j'avais échoué à éduquer ma fille correctement.

Heureusement, Régina m'avait calmé, parce que son alpha était fort et que j'avais essayé de me raisonner. Et puis Emma, Emma semblait effrayer et ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Régina. De la première personne qui l'avait vraiment aidé. Emma ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la personne qui était son âme sœur. C'était irréel de voir Emma comme ça et quand je la regardais maintenant, quand je la voyais discuter avec mes enfants, avec mon Henry… Quand je la voyais sortir du garage, toute heureuse, discutant du lycée avec Henry, après qu'ils se soient amusé dans le garage, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle avait été cette petite chose effrayée, à genoux dans le salon de Régina. Ce qui me mettait encore plus en colère quand j'y repensais. Je voyais ce qu'Emma aurait _toujours_ dû être, une fille brillante, une femme forte en devenir. Et que quelqu'un, de fait des dizaines de personnes, avait maltraité…

Je voulais qu'ils payent. Que Gold et les autres responsables indirects aient payé ne me satisfaisait pas totalement.

()()()

J'avais besoin de trouver Neal et de le faire souffrir. J'avais un besoin irrationnel de lui faire mal, peut-être même de le tuer, parce qu'il avait touché à ma famille. A cette petite fille qui rendait ma fille heureuse, à cette petite fille qui m'avait donné un troisième petit-fils et qui je l'espérais allait m'en donner d'autres. Je pensais à cent façons de lui faire mal avant de le tuer. J'avais mis un détective privé sur le coup, un excellent jeune homme du nom d'August. Il était malheureusement venu avec des nouvelles déconcertantes, Neal Stone avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis 2 ans. Malgré le talent d'August pour trouver des gens et l'argent que j'y avais mis, je n'avais pas pu mettre la main dessus. August cherchait toujours mais je commençais à perdre espoir.

Emma depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans notre famille, l'avait étrangement bouleversée. Zéléna avait une nouvelle petite sœur, Régina s'épanouissait dans sa vie personnelle, Henry et moi-même avions une nouvelle fille et un nouveau petit-fils. Mais avec Emma, nous avions rencontré Ingrid puis Belle, qui étaient toutes deux devenus des membres à part entière de notre vie. Et puis la jeune mais passionné Mérida Ferge pouvait maintenant être décompté comme faisant partie de mes amies. Ce qui ne voulait pas peu dire. Que cette jeune femme qui me méprisait clairement m'avait appelé son amie devant son patron lors du dernier gala en date, voulait vraiment dire beaucoup.

()()()

Désormais, je déjeunais une fois par semaine avec Mérida et notre conversation allait de mes tentatives pour l'embaucher dans le cabinet à ses tentatives pour que je rejoigne le bureau du procureur en passant par nos victoires ou défaites qu'elles soient professionnelles ou personnelles.

Même si Henry faisait toujours un petit commentaire empreint de jalousie, je savais qu'il aimait bien Mérida.

Emma avait vraiment permis à ce que mon monde s'élargisse et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je protégerai cette jeune fille parce qu'elle rendait ma fille heureuse et qu'elle rendait mon univers encore plus beau.


	12. Chapter 12-Besoin (1) de vie

()()()

Chapitre 12 : Besoin (1) de vie

()()()

 _Emma avait vraiment permis à ce que mon monde s'élargisse et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je protégerai cette jeune fille parce qu'elle rendait ma fille heureuse et qu'elle rendait mon univers encore plus beau._

()()()

Nous étions dans la voiture et l'humeur de Régina était étrange. Sérieuse et grave. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et ça m'inquiétait un peu. Pas comme avant. Ça m'inquiétait juste un peu, pas au point de paniquer et de pleurer mais j'avais un sentiment désagréable et une sorte de poids sur l'estomac. Je regardais Régina. Elle était tendue, bien droite et ses mains étaient serrées sur le volant, signe évident de tension et peut-être de colère. Ce qui n'était pas logique, elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre moi, parce que tout allait bien entre nous.

Elle avait rencontré mes amies et depuis, outre la petite panique vis-à-vis de Lili, Mérida passait souvent à la maison pour travailler et Kat, Lili, Ruby, Mérida et moi, nous faisons une soirée baby-film-sitting presque toutes les semaines, cette soirée consistait à « pas d'adulte », enfin, il fallait que Régina parte quoi, et les filles et moi on « gardait » Henry en regardant un film ou une série… Régina semblait légèrement éberluée de se faire virer de chez elle par quatre adolescentes surexcités à la perspective de faire un marathon Buffy contre les vampires. Je l'avais doucement embrassée et je m'étais excusée en promettant de me rattraper, alors que Ruby me tirait vers la maison et refermait la porte. Zéléna s'était écroulée de rire en entendant cette histoire et Belle n'était pas loin derrière.

Donc tout allait bien. Mon Bac était dans deux mois, et je cartonnais au lycée. Mes notes étaient excellentes et Archie parlait déjà de l'université. Mais je ne voulais pas (encore) y aller. Je voulais être avec Régina, je voulais… Je voulais un autre enfant, mon oméga hurlait presque à chaque fois que je prenais la pilule. Je m'obligeais quand même parce que Régina le voulait et parce que je supposais que vouloir un enfant, vouloir un autre enfant à 19 ans, n'était pas « normal ». Mais je pensais le contraire, j'avais envie du contraire. Je voulais un autre enfant avec mon âme-sœur. J'en avais besoin. Et à part, le fait qu'à chaque fois que je prenais la pilule ça me déchirait le cœur et qu'à chaque fois, que je faisais l'amour avec Régina, j'avais envie de lui demander de me remplir de ses enfants, tout allait bien.

Le problème c'était que je ne savais pas si je devais demander. On n'en avait pas vraiment parler. Il y avait l'exigence de finir mes études. Mais un bac me convenait, je ne voulais pas spécialement plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, je pouvais juste être à Régina, avoir Henry et tous les autres Mills que Régina et moi nous pourrions faire. Je sais que Cora veut une petite fille et que Zéléna ne veut pas d'autres enfants, _merci mais non merci, deux c'est bien déjà_ …

Mais moi, moi j'en voulais autant que possible. Autant que Régina le voudra. Peut-être 5 ou 6… Je soupire et touche doucement et distraitement mon ventre, j'imagine sentir une vie grandir en moi, comme la dernière fois, sauf que là je mangerai à ma faim et que je n'aurais pas froid. J'imagine l'annoncée à Régina, elle serait si heureuse alors, elle me prendrait dans ses bras, m'embrasserait partout et me dirait qu'elle m'aime… au lieu de me frapper, de me traiter de pute et de partir. Régina resterait à mes côtés, c'est sûr. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon alpha, ses mâchoires sont incroyablement serrées et malgré le fait que tout aillent bien, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ma panique qui grandit.

 **-Gina ?** C'est presque un grognement qui me répond. Non c'est carrément un grognement qui me répond et je me recroqueville sur mon siège. Je murmure : **Désolé.**

Une minute ou deux de silence suit mes excuses. J'entends distinctement Régina prendre de lentes respirations mesurées pour se calmer.

 **-Je suis désolée, mon ange. Je… Je ne grognais pas après toi… Je suis juste…**

 **-En colère ?** Je propose doucement pour finir sa phrase.

 **-Oui. Quelque chose comme ça.** Elle est vague et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander.

 **-Après moi ?**

 **-Non pas après toi, mon ange. Pas après toi. Jamais après toi.**

 **-Ok.** Ma réponse est neutre. Je sais qu'elle dit la vérité, mais mes instincts d'oméga n'aiment pas du tout que mon alpha soit en colère. Le fait que ses phéromones emplissent l'habitacle de la voiture n'aide pas non plus. Je tente. **Où va-t-on ?**

 **-A Boston.**

C'est nouveau ça. Donc nous allions à Boston. Mais Boston est assez grand donc tu tentes encore, plus doucement.

 **-Mais… euh… où exactement ?**

Les dents de Régina s'écartent comme si c'était difficile pour elle de parler.

 **-Dans les docks. Nous allons dans les docks.**

 **-Oh…**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Pourquoi allons-nous à Boston, au lieu d'être à notre repas en famille dominical ? Je jette à nouveau un œil sur Régina, qui visiblement ne compte pas s'expliquer sans y être poussé. Je repense à ce matin. Je repense au lit vide dans lequel je me suis réveillée, je repense à Régina qui au lieu d'être dans la cuisine à tenter de faire le petit déjeuner était dans son bureau au téléphone avec _quelqu'un_.

Normalement, elle ne prend pas de décision sans me concerter, sans me demander ou m'avertir. Mais là, j'avais juste entendu Régina dire par téléphone que vous n'alliez pas être là au déjeuner. Mais que Henry serait là avec Zéléna. Elle avait même raccroché au nez de son père. Normalement, elle ne raccroche au nez que de sa mère ou de Zéléna, mais jamais à son père.

Puis je repense à ses ordres. Elle ne me donne jamais d'ordre normalement, sauf quand… sauf au lit quoi. _Prépare un sac pour Henry, Zéléna vient le chercher dans 20 minutes. Prépare-toi nous partons à 10h, ne sois pas en retard. De quoi t'occuper nous avons environ 3h de voiture._ Son ton était dur, ne laissant pas la place au question ou à la négociation. Elle avait pratiquement jeté Henry dans les bras de Zéléna et avait mis sa sœur à la porte dans un laps de temps record c'est-à-dire moins de 4 minutes. Et à 10h, comme ordonné, j'étais dans la voiture et Régina avait commencé à conduire, vers Boston puisque maintenant je connaissais la destination. Boston, les docks. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. Plus je pensais à la matinée et au comportement de Régina plus je me disais que tout n'allait pas forcément bien. La panique qui m'envahit fait grogner Régina. Pas un grognement : _Viens-là que je te prenne dans mes bras ma douce_ , mais plutôt un grognement du genre : _Arrête ou tu vas t'en prendre une._ C'était la première fois qu'elle me grognait dessus comme ça. Visiblement ça nous surprend toutes les deux, et Régina s'arrête sur le bas-côté, assez brusquement. La voiture derrière nous klaxonne plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Avant que je puisse m'excuser, Régina sort de la voiture et fait quelques pas vers la forêt. L'idée que Régina quitte mon champ de vue alors que nous étions quelque part au milieu de nulle part, au bord d'une route ne me plaît pas du tout, donc je la suis. Précipitamment, je détache ma ceinture et ouvre ma portière. Je rejoins rapidement Régina qui prend des respirations rapides. A quelques pas de mon alpha, je ralentis et m'approche doucement. Comme si elle était un animal sauvage que je pourrais faire fuir.

 **-Gina ?** Je tends ma main pour toucher sa joue.

 **-Tu m'aimeras quoi qu'il arrive ?**

 **-Qu… quoi ?** Ma main est sur sa joue et elle lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Est-ce que tu m'aimeras quoi qu'il arrive ? Quoi que je fasse ?**

 **-Oh...** Je la regarde un moment, je me perds dans ses yeux. Je prends une petite respiration pour répondre. **Bien sûr.**

Je ne sais pas ce que mes mots entraînent en elle, mais elle attrape mon menton et m'embrasse violemment. Quand elle libère ma bouche c'est pour attaquer mon cou alors que ses mains agrippent douloureusement mes seins. Oh, dieu, elle me mordille sans douceur, juste assez pour ne pas faire saigner mais pour laisser des marques plus que visibles.

 **-Emma, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime tellement. Si tu savais… Je ferais tout pour toi absolument tout.**

 **-Gina,** elle me pousse en arrière et mon dos cogne contre un arbre, **Aïe, Gina ?!** sans paraître m'entendre, elle défait mon jean puis le sien. Elle tente de toucher mon sexe, mais j'attrape sa main. **Régina ?**

 **-Quoi ?** Aboie-t-elle. Ses yeux frustrés et mécontents rencontrent les miens. Elle se calme en voyant l'appréhension et l'inquiétude dans mes yeux. **Tu…** hésite-t-elle, **tu ne veux pas ?**

Puisqu'elle est calmée et qu'elle semble avoir repris un peu de ses esprits, je soupire de soulagement et murmure :

 **-Si toujours. Je te veux toujours mais…** Elle me coupe comme si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

 **-Plus tard. Plus tard les mais.** Elle passe outre ma main sur la sienne et commence à caresser mon sexe. Elle est douce cette fois, presque trop douce même. Je tente de protester mais elle pousse deux délicieux doigts dans mon sexe alors j'abandonne l'idée d'avoir des explications… du moins pour l'instant.

()()()

J'avais tellement besoin d'elle. Et elle était si mouillée. Mes doigts entrent et sortent d'elle sans difficulté. Elle gémit et ses gémissements me délectent. Je lève les yeux pour mieux voir ma jolie oméga. Sa tête est renversée et ses yeux sont fermés de plaisir. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et parfois sa langue sort comme pour me narguer. J'aime tellement faire gémir Emma. Entendre mon Emma faire ses petits bruits de plaisir est une des choses que je préfère. Mes yeux se posent sur son cou ravagé par mes soins. Mon alpha adore l'idée d'avoir si _bien_ et si visiblement marqué mon oméga, et en cet instant, je n'arrive pas trop à me sentir coupable. Après un moment à regarder Emma gémir sous mes doigts, je me décide à la prendre comme il se doit, comme j'en ai désespérément besoin.

Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne et mordille puis lèche sa lèvre inférieure, cette foutue lèvre qu'elle mordille souvent et ça me rend dingue. Je lèche sensuellement cette lèvre et j'avale ses gémissements. Je retire mes doigts d'elle et me positionne pour la prendre. Je suis si dure pour elle. Je vibre presque. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand je la pénètre d'un coup. J'entends mon nom passé ses lèvres sur une base régulière alors que je la prends de plus en plus vite. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux et poser ma tête contre son cou pour la respirer et la mordiller alors que j'accélère autant qu'il met possible mes coups de rein.

Mais je veux la faire chavirer le plus rapidement possible, je veux tellement lui faire du bien. J'ai besoin d'elle, mes mains caressent ses seins à travers les tissus, je m'empêche de tout lui arracher, mais il s'en faut de peu. Mes mains sont partout et ce qui m'excite le plus, c'est les douces mains d'Emma qui me caressent sagement ici ou là. Tantôt, elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux ou dans mon cou, tantôt elle caresse langoureusement mon dos.

Je gémis désespérément quand je sens Emma jouir, car je sais que ça va me conduire moi-aussi à l'orgasme. J'essaie de résister mais j'entends Emma murmurer :

 **-Gina, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, remplis moi, remplis moi…**

Comme si je pouvais lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. Je jouis longuement, j'éjacule puissamment.

 **-Emmaaaa !**


	13. Chapter 13-Besoin (2) de vie

Voilà, c'est court mais c'est comme ça.

()()()

Chapitre 12 : Besoin (2) de vie

()()()

Je quitte un instant la route des yeux pour trouver Emma qui dort après le petit incident dans les bois. Je mordille ma lèvre, je n'aurai pas dû faire cela. Je n'aurai pas dû prendre Emma comme ça… comme si elle n'était pas… comme si elle n'était absolument le centre de mon monde. Je n'aurai pas dû l'utiliser pour me détendre, pour cesser de penser à _Boston_.

Peut-être que je devrais tout arrêter, peut-être que je devrais appeler lui dire que finalement, je ne viendrais pas que je ne pouvais pas… Avais-je vraiment cela en moi ? Je ne sais pas, je l'ai pensé pourtant. Et mon Emma… Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Est-ce que ça va lui faire du bien ? Ou juste réveiller des mauvais souvenirs ? Je voulais plus que tout la protéger, la faire se sentir en sécurité. Je serais prête à tout pour ça, juste pour ça.

Mais une colère immense reste au fond de mon ventre et je pense qu'Emma ressent la même chose. Un besoin de clôture, un besoin d'être sûre, le besoin instinctif de protection, celui qui donne envie de mordre jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à arracher la gorge de l'autre…

Parfois, quand Emma dort dans mes bras, je ne peux que caresser son dos marqué, repenser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit la première fois… Ses excuses et sa façon de me regarder et de m'assurer qu'elle pouvait quand même me satisfaire… Alors que moi, je pensais juste qu'elle était si forte, si merveilleusement résistante, résiliente… Qu'elle avait survécu…

Si je pouvais je lui éviterai tout cela. Cette souffrance, ces humiliations, ces marques… Si je pouvais… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… J'aurai offert à Emma une vie sans souffrance, sans peur, sans crainte, sans angoisse. Je lui aurai offert une vie d'amour, de tendresse… Une vie telle que je veux l'offrir à mes enfants… à Henry et aux autres… Mon alpha saute de joie à l'idée d'avoir un autre louveteau… enfin, il saute de joie à l'idée de remplir Emma, de lui faire porter son enfant. Cette idée est merveilleuse, j'imagine déjà Emma enceinte, pleine, elle va être magnifique. Elle va être entourée de toute la famille, mes parents vont vouloir emménager et Granny va sans doute emménager… je souris à l'idée. Non, je ne laisserai personne emménager, je m'occuperai de mon Emma. Je pense à la réaction d'Ingrid et de Belle. Ingrid va être ravie d'être de nouveau grand-mère et elle sera presque aussi exubérante et fatigante que ma mère ou que Granny. Et Belle, Belle organisera sans aucun doute une fête pour le bébé, aidée par ma sœur. Et j'avais tellement hâte, tellement. Je voulais qu'Emma passe une grossesse parfaite. J'allais faire en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien, jamais.

Je me demandais si Emma voudrait avoir un bébé juste après son bac. Je me léchais les lèvres à la perspective de la conversation. Je voulais aussi l'épouser, il fallait que je l'épouse d'abord, avant les bébés. Oui c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je voulais faire les choses bien. Mariage puis enfant. Henry allait pouvoir vous apporter les bagues de fiançailles et tes parents allaient t'amener à l'autel et Ingrid emmènera Emma.

Je sors de ses pensées heureuses alors que le panneau indique Boston.

Tu allais faire ce que tu devais faire. Ça ne sera ni juste ni bien. Mais il le fallait.

()()()

Et oui, déjà fini…

Comme je suis méchante je vous donne pas de date mais le titre du prochain chapitre, qui n'est pas du tout écrit : Besoin (3) de mort.

Je suis disposée à écouter vos propositions et vos théories…


	14. Chapter 14-Besoin (3) de mort

()()()

Chapitre 14 : Besoin (3) de mort

()()()

 _Je sors de ses pensées heureuses alors que le panneau indique Boston._

 _Tu allais faire ce que tu devais faire. Ça ne sera ni juste ni bien. Mais il le fallait._

()()()

Je me figes devant cet être brisé et en souffrance. J'aurais dû me sentir mal, ressentir le besoin de l'aider… Mais non, j'avais envie de lui faire encore plus mal. Je me mordilles la joue. En vérité, j'avais des envies contradictoires, l'envie de fuir, de rester à jamais loin de lui, dans les bras de mon alpha. Et surtout pas près de lui, près de cet homme que tu haïssais…

 _Neal… Neal… Le père de ton enfant… Ton violeur… Celui qui t'avait tant blessé…_

Il était là, dans un état particulièrement pitoyable. Il était en sang, sur une chaise, attaché. Il semblait inconscient. Combien de fois avais-tu perdu connaissance à cause de ses coups…

()()()

Putain, je voulais le tuer, le tuer et le tuer encore une fois.

Je serres la taille d'Emma pour me ressaisir, pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur l'homme inconscient. Emma semble presque tremblée.

Je regarde Doyle en tournant la tête vers la droite avant de regarder à nouveau Neal. J'avais légèrement honte d'avoir utiliser ce service qu'il devait à mes parents pour retrouver Neal et pour s'en occuper. J'avais très légèrement honte mais… C'était surtout de la satisfaction sauvage que je ressentais. De la satisfaction vis-à-vis de son état. En sang et attaché. Incapable de toucher mon amour. C'était comme cela qu'il devait être.

Quand j'avais demandé l'aide de Doyle, il avait été très content de m'aider. Il avait une fille oméga et imaginé un instant que cela aurait pu lui arriver, à elle, sa petite fille, lui avait suffi pour être enthousiasme et mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour trouver Neal.

Nous étions dans un entrepôt visiblement inutilisé des docks et quelques hommes patrouillaient sans rien dire ici ou là. Je n'étais pas habituée à faire cela, j'étais avocate et la loi était quelque chose que je chérissais vraiment. J'avais un peu honte, mais…

Pas cette fois, juste cette fois.

Juste cette fois, j'allais aller contre ce que je défendais habituellement et j'allais allée avec la vengeance et non la justice. J'étais humaine après tout…

Et tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir le sang froid de ma mère, la gentillesse de mon père…

Non, j'allais venger Emma et j'allais faire payer de sa vie cet homme qui avait fait souffrir mon amoureuse, mon aimée, mon âme-sœur.

()()()

Regina sert possessivement ma taille, je comprend pourquoi. J'avais envie d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou. Je voulais ne plus le voir mais mes yeux étaient comme incapable de ne pas le fixer haineusement. Un raclement de gorge vous fait toutes les deux sursauter. Devant moi, un alpha puissant et visiblement dangereux, il m'avait sourit gentiment comme s'il n'y avait pas un homme à moitié mort derrière vous. Il était le chef, il s'était présenté tout à l'heure comme Doyle.

 **-Comme promis, Mills. Le garçon.**

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** Les sourcils de Regina s'arque avec grâce. Elle éprouve visiblement du plaisir devant le sang qui coule du nez de Neal et qui tombe au sol, goutte-à-goutte.

 **-Et bien ? Mes gars, ceux qui l'ont trouvé, ont pensé qu'il méritait un sale quart-d'heure… ça ne vous dérange pas, je suppose…** Ses yeux traînent sur moi, toutes mes cicatrices sont cachés et mais je présume qu'il n'a pas besoin de les voir pour les deviner. **Vous vouliez le voir, pas spécialement lui parler… si mes souvenirs sont bons…**

 **-C'est exact.** La voix de mon alpha ne montre aucune faiblesse, aucun remord.

 **-Pour la suite… c'est toujours…**

 **-Oui. Mort, douloureuse et on en parle plus.**

 **-Bien. Pas de problème.**

J'avale audiblement ma salive et Regina me regarde dans les yeux.

 **-Ça te convient aussi, mon ange ?**

 **-Euh…**

Doyle me coupe presque violemment.

 **-Il aurait sans doute mérité pire… Mes hommes lui ont cassé deux ou trois côtes, le nez… Je comptais le tuer en…**

 **-Je ne veux pas savoir !** J'hurle ces quelques mots dans le silence de l'entrepôt. **Désolé… Je ne veux pas savoir… Je veux juste… Je peux… Je veux juste ne plus jamais le voir. Jamais.** Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Doyle.

 **-Bien sûr.** Il sourit, satisfait

()()()

J'étais en train de conduire vers la maison, vers Henry. Je jetais des coups d'oeil vers Emma. Elle était silencieuse et regardait par la fenêtre, depuis 2h… Je n'aimais pas cela. Je prend une grande respiration et tente :

 **-Mon ange ?** Elle se tourne et ses yeux bleus rencontrent brièvement les miens. Il me semble y voir une émotion mais trop complexe pour y mettre un nom. **Je… J'ai… j'ai fait cela en pensant à… Je voulais juste que… Que tu saches qu'il est mort. Vraiment. Que tu es en sécurité. Totalement en sécurité. Tu vois ?** Ma voix est pitoyablement plaintive. Je ressemble à Henry quand il veut attraper quelque chose qui est trop haut. Ridicule. Je suis un adulte !

 **-Je comprend. Mais…** Elle se mordille la lèvre, indécise, incertaine. Adorable. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable. Je me reprend et l'encourage ?

 **-Mais ?**

 **-Mais… si quelqu'un le découvre ?**

 **-Personne ne va rien découvrir. Doyle doit beaucoup à ma famille et… malgré tout c'est quelqu'un de confiance et un homme d'honneur, faute d'être quelqu'un de bien.**

 **-Ok.**

 **-Juste ok ?**

 **-Oui. Juste Ok. Je me sens Ok.** Elle ferme les yeux et respire profondément. **Libre. Libérer d'un point. Et… Merci pour ça, merci beaucoup.**

 **-Bien. Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait du bien.** A moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien. **C'est tout ce qui importe.** J'aurai du le tuer, lui arracher la gorge, le cribler de balle. J'ai la certitude que les deux pires morts sont être brûlé vif ou être noyé. Je lui aurai fait boire de l'eau encore et encore… Je l'aurai réanimé pour chaque cicatrice sur le corps d'Emma et puis je l'aurai brûlé. Lentement peut-être, membre après membre… J'aurai dû…

 **-Ce qui importe c'est nous. Toi, moi et Henry. Notre famille. D'accord ? Tu dois aussi protéger ça. Tu sais ?** Sa voix me sort de mes envies de meurtre. L'inquiétude est palpable.

 **-Je sais mon ange. Je sais.** Je la rassure. **Ma famille ne fait pas ce genre de chose, tu sais ? Doyle était redevable pour… quelque chose de bien qu'il fallait cacher pas… pas pour quelque chose de mal que l'on aurait aidé à cacher…**

 **-Ok. Mais ne recommence pas.**

 **-Promis, mon ange.**

()()()

C'est encore court, désolé.

J'ai les idées des prochains chapitres. Cette histoire aurait 20 chapitres juste pour vous préparer à la fin.


	15. Chapter 15-Proposer

Chapitre 15 : Proposer

 _()_

 _L'inspiration est venue de nulle part. Alors profitez. J'ai écrit tout cela d'une traite. J'espère que c'est quand même bien écrit._

 _La narration s'alterne un peu plus que d'habitude._

 _Bref... BONNE LECTURE !_

()

 _ **-Ok. Mais ne recommence pas.**_

 _ **-Promis, mon ange.**_

()()()

Ça n'avait à la fois rien et tout changé. Rien parce que ma famille d'Ingrid à Cora, de Belle à Zéléna en passant par les deux Henry, ils étaient tous là pour moi. Pour m'aider et m'aimer. Ça n'avait rien changé parce que j'allais toujours à l'école et je récupérais Henry, nous faisions nos devoirs respectifs, nous jouions et Régina arrivait, nous mangions et tout allait bien. J'allais faire du shopping avec Ingrid et Cora ou avec Zéléna et Belle, parfois même avec Régina quand elle était d'humeur. Je passais des heures dans le garage avec Henry sur ma Cocci et j'allais au cinéma ou même dans un institut de beauté avec mes amis du lycée. Ça n'avait rien changé Régina était toujours aussi protectrice et douce et merveilleuse.

Mais ça avait aussi tout changé. Il était mort et je ressentais une joie immense et malsaine, je le savais. Mon oméga était ravie, j'étais ravie de sa mort, pire encore j'étais ravie que Régina soit celle qui était indirectement responsable de ça. C'était mal, je le savais mais… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'exulter de joie, même si j'avais fait promettre à Régina de ne plus faire ça. Non mais risquer notre vie, notre Henry, notre bonheur pour une vengeance inutile et vaine, car ça n'avait rien changé…

Et pourtant, je me sentais plus… libre, plus… sereine… Juste _plus_ plus… peut-être.

C'était comme si je pouvais enfin, peut-être pour la première fois respirer, respirer profondément et pleinement. Prendre de grandes et longues respirations calmantes et revigorantes, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

Je me sentais si bien, ce n'était pas que sa mort bien sûr… mais sa mort montrait bien que ses trois années avec Régina, avec les Mills, à être une Mills n'allaient jamais se finir. Que je n'étais plus, que je ne serais jamais plus à lui ou à qui que soit d'autre.

Je touchais et caressait ma morsure sur mon cou, elle m'avait remordu, il y a quelques jours et les traces commençaient à disparaître.

Traditionnellement l'oméga pouvait mordre l'alpha lors que leur mariage. Et le terme mariage revenait souvent dans le vocabulaire de Cora, subtilement au début mais de plus en plus ostensiblement. Régina se contentait de grogner et de changer de sujet.

J'aimerai bien un mariage. Un mariage très bientôt et aussi un louveteau. Mais Régina venait d'avoir une promotion, elle dirigeait le service Crime et Délits du cabinet et ça voulait dire moins de tribunal mais plus de paperasse. Ça voulait dire plus de dossier à retravailler jusqu'à pas d'heures mais des dizaines d'affaire à superviser. Il fallait presque chaque jour la tirer de son bureau vers minuit pour l'obliger à dormir ou à s'occuper de moi jusqu'à épuisement, ça dépendait de mon humeur.

()()()

J'étais en train de détacher Henry de son siège-auto alors que ce dernier était totalement endormi. Il était plus de 20h, nous étions dimanche et il avait joué avec ses cousins durant des heures aujourd'hui. C'était donc normal qu'il soit crevé.

Je l'attrape aussi doucement que possible alors qu'Emma décharge la voiture de quelques affaires. Elle est si belle, si tentante. Ses cheveux sont bouclés et depuis quelques temps, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était plus coquette, plus séduisante… enfin plus prompte à me séduire… Oui, c'était surtout ça… Prompte à me séduire.

4 fois, cette semaine. Et en plus de ça, je devais assurer au travail et gérer ma demande en mariage. Je m'étais presque étouffée quand ma mère avait commencé à faire des allusions. Si ça continuait, j'allais refuser d'y aller le dimanche. La bague n'était pas encore prête donc il fallait attendre encore un peu. Quatre ou Cinq jours, deux semaines au pire… Le bijoutier avait semblé vraiment désolé, j'étais furieuse. Je détestais attendre. Mon Emma allait bientôt finir sa terminale et je voulais que votre mariage soit fin juillet ou début Aout pour que nous puissions prendre quelques semaines de lune de miel.

Je voulais faire les choses bien. Avoir une superbe bague, une soirée parfaite, un lieu romantique et une fin de soirée sexy, j'étais un véritable cliché mais ce n'était pas grave. Les clichés étaient bien et je voulais juste épouser Emma, enfin.

La morsure d'un alpha s'est comme un suçon ça s'évapore et se soigne avec le temps… les morsures des autres amants d'Emma n'étaient plus que très légèrement perceptibles et d'ici une deux ou trois ans on ne les sentira plus sur elle. Mais la morsure d'un oméga c'est sérieux. C'est à vie, littéralement pour la vie.

Mon alpha ronronnait presque, les alphas ne ronronnent pas évidement, à l'idée de la morsure indélébile d'Emma sur ma peau.

Mon petit louveteau était maintenant en pyjama et même s'il avait un peu grogné, il était toujours endormi. Je le pose aussi doucement et lentement que possible dans son lit de grand, comme il dit et je sens la présence d'Emma derrière moi.

Je me pousse un peu et elle se penche pour embrasser Henry doucement sur le front. Elle reste un petit moment pour respirer l'odeur douce d'Henry. Puis elle se lève et attrape ma main. Elle me guide jusque dans la chambre à coucher. Elle a ses yeux d'amoureuse. J'aime ses yeux, des yeux doux et somptueux. Des yeux qui annoncent que nous allons faire l'amour lentement et tendrement. Je soupire d'aise et proche du lit, je la tire vers moi. En l'embrassant, je commence à déboutonner sa chemise et un merveilleux soutien-gorge se laisse découvrir. Je crois qu'il est nouveau mais ce n'est pas vraiment une question à poser maintenant. J'attaque de mes dents son cou alors que mes mains caressent pesamment mais plaisamment ses seins encore couverts.

 **-Alphaaaa…** j'adore quand elle gémit. Encouragée, je la fais se retourner pour embrasser ses omoplates tout en touchant affectueusement son ventre et surtout et toujours ses seins. **Régi…na… S'il-te-plaît.** Oh mon ange, tu n'as pas à demander. Je fais appuyer mon érection juste contre ses fesses et je défais son jean et le lui enlève. Je la pousse gentiment sur le lit. Elle est magnifique dans cet ensemble. Elle demande avec sa petite voix d'allumeuse : **Tu aimes, mon alpha ? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

 **-Oui. J'adore. Je t'adore.**

Je m'allonge sur elle et elle murmure de contrariété.

 **-Tu as trop de vêtement. Enlève-les.** C'est bien plus qu'un ordre qu'une supplique et ça m'excite terriblement, et elle le sait parce qu'elle rajoute. **Tout de suite.**

J'obéis sans hésiter. Quand ton oméga te demande, non exige que tu te déshabilles, il vaut mieux obéir. Et je voulais lui obéir.

Dans la même tenue qu'elle, je m'avance sur le lit et l'embrasse tout en me collant à elle. Ses mains se faufilent pour me caresser entre les jambes et d'un coup sec, elle tire. Je l'aide à me débarrasser de mon caleçon et sans attendre elle défait mon soutien-gorge. Immédiatement, elle attrape mes seins, un dans sa main, l'autre avec sa bouche, tandis que son autre main me rend encore un peu plus dure et un peu plus prête. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

 **-Emma, je te préviens que si tu continues…**

 **-Tu vas jouir, mon alpha ? Déjà…** Sa voix est basse et défiante. Putain ! Elle ne m'aide pas. Elle veut dominer ce soir. Ciel, elle peut le faire tout le temps. **Déjà,** répète-t-elle. **Comme ça serait dommage…**

A ce dernier mot, elle serre un peu plus mes couilles et je trouve suffisamment de volonté pour ne pas jouir sur elle.

 **-Putain. Emmmmma… S'il-te-…**

 **-Mets-toi sur le dos.** Encore un ordre, j'obéis et elle ose ajouter en m'embrassant. **Bonne fille.**

Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! J'allais jouir et ça allait être un peu ridicule. Si je jouissais maintenant, elle allait me taquiner et finalement j'allais la faire jouir avec ma langue mais je voulais, je voulais la remplir. C'était idiot car elle était sous pilule et la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau savait que je ne pouvais pas _vraiment_ la remplir, mais mes instants n'étaient aucunement rationnels. Mes instants m'affirmaient que notre louveteau était suffisamment grand, qu'Emma était merveilleusement en bonne santé, forte et jeune, définitivement prête pour porter un enfant, mon enfant. J'en mourrais d'envie. Mais il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre, car personne n'avait pris le temps de faire les choses dans l'ordre avec Emma. Même moi, je n'avais pas pris le temps. Je l'avais juste prise dès le début et j'en avais un peu honte encore maintenant. J'avais un peu honte de l'avoir fait emménager, de l'avoir presque séquestrée ici pendant des mois, même si c'était plus de ce dernier fait que du mien.

Je voulais la demander en mariage, l'épouser, prendre sa marque et ensuite, seulement ensuite, j'allais la mettre enceinte. La remplir de ma semence et la faire porter mon enfant.

Mes pensées se brouillent quand Emma m'embrasse en murmurant :

 **-Reviens.** Mes yeux se focalisent sur les siens.

 **-Désolé.**

Elle lève ses sourcils et alors qu'elle fait un mouvement de balancier pour faire caresser ma bite contre son clitoris, terriblement lentement.

 **-A quoi pensais-tu ?**

 **-A toi. A toi et à mon envie de te remplir.** Je dis le mot _remplir_ avec insistance mais pas trop. Elle sourit.

 **-J'ai hâte que tu me remplisses. Que tu me remplisses** _ **vraiment**_ **.** Je gémis à l'idée. Depuis quelques semaines, les discussions sur des futures grossesses ou enfants étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Surtout au lit avant, pendant et après le sexe.

- **Emma.** Tu ne sais pas si tu veux la réprimander ou la supplier. Elle mordille sa lèvre supérieure et bouge pour me faire entrer gentiment en elle. Je répète : **Emma !** Cette fois, c'est certain c'est une supplique.

Elle bouge légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle sait que ça me rend dingue et je gémis, je jappe presque. Elle sourit victorieusement et elle se penche pour attraper mes lèvres. Elle lèche, mordille, embrasse mes lèvres avant de faire entre sa langue. Entre deux baisers, elle murmure contre mes lèvres :

 **-Bientôt. Tu me rempliras proprement et complètement bientôt.**

C'est presque une question. Comment fait-elle pour être si dominante dans sa vulnérabilité ? Comment fait-elle pour me faire chavirer le cœur à chaque fois ?

Je confirme alors qu'elle accélère le mouvement et le modifie. D'un balancier d'avant en arrière elle passe à un mouvement de haut en bas délicieux et rapide.

- **Bientôt ! Bientôt, mon ange… Je te remplirais…**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car Emma m'embrasse encore et encore en accélérant. Mon ange n'est pas si patiente qu'elle veut le faire croire. Elle ne s'arrête pas avant de trouver son orgasme qui me propulse vers le mien. En sueur et le souffle court, Emma s'effondre sans grâce sur moi et je l'enferme dans mes bras sans hésiter. Je suis encore en elle mais elle adore cela. Elle commence à ronronner de plaisir quand mes mains caressent amples et délicates son dos et ses fesses. Elle adore que je caresse ses fesses après un orgasme.

()

Je suis tellement bien encore tout contre mon alpha, qui est toujours en moi. Je sens ses délicieuses caresses sur mon dos et mon cul. Je frissonne de plaisir. Si j'avais encore de la force et que demain n'était pas lundi, je la referais bander en la suçant pour qu'elle me prenne encore… Mais je sais que la journée a été longue et que la semaine s'annonce chargée. Je profite encore quelques minutes des douces mains de Régina avant de me relever et de me retirer. Je refrène mon envie de la nettoyer parce qu'elle adore et que mon oméga a envie de se goûter sur le membre de son alpha, mais si je recommence on ne va jamais dormir. Je soupire et embrasse une dernière fois Régina avant d'aller vers la douche j'en profite pour attraper tous les vêtements au sol et un grognement d'envie se fait entendre alors que je me baisse pour attraper mon jean.

 **-Emma, mon allumeuse…**

 **-Alpha ?**

Elle grogne encore à mon ton aguicheur. C'était clairement une des choses que je préférais avec Régina. Je pouvais sans soucis la faire avoir envie de moi et c'était comme si son désir ne cessait jamais. Et son endurance était assez impressionnante.

 **-Vilaine fille, je devrais…**

Je lui tourne le dos sans attendre et ferme la porte de la salle de bain à mi-phrase, juste pour l'embêter. J'adore l'embêter. J'amène Henry au Mac Do de temps en temps pour l'entendre rouspéter… J'adore ça parce que je sais que au pire, elle fait sa petite moue contrariée et sexy, au mieux, elle me _punit_ jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

A peine entré dans la douche, la porte s'ouvre sans bruit et mon alpha me rejoint. Visiblement, Régina se moque de la semaine chargée qu'elle va avoir. Elle me plaque contre le mur et ses seins s'écrasent contre mon dos alors qu'elle mordille, pas si gentiment que ça, mon oreille. Je murmure :

 **-Pas trop de marque, j'ai sport et…**

Un grondement qui sort de sa poitrine me fait taire. Putain ! Putain ! ça va être dure et tellement bon.

 **-Tu pars sans me nettoyer.** Elle insère un doigt sans prévenir dans mon cul et je jappe surprise et du geste et du plaisir teinté d'une délectable douleur qui me transperce le ventre. **Tu m'allumes sans vergogne.** Elle retire son doigt, je gémis à la perte de sensation. **Tu te quittes la pièce sans autorisation.** Deux doigts s'insèrent plus doucement dans mon cul et je marmonne un _**plus fort**_. **Tu oses me claquer la porte alors que je te parle et là,** Elle se retire encore et j'ai tellement hâte qu'elle me prenne plus fort. **Tu oses me donner des ordres.** Oh. C'est trois doigts qui s'enfoncent sans douceur. Oh. Elle fait plusieurs va-et-vient avant de mieux me placer pour qu'elle m'encule.

 **-Putain, putain, p'tain.**

 **-Dis mon nom pas le tien mon putain de petit ange.**

 **-Gina, Gina Ginaaa… S'il-te-plaît.**

Elle prend pitié et touche mon clitoris, violement. Après deux ou trois coups dure et ses doigts experts sur mon point sensible, je jouis sans retenu presque en pleurant. Les coups continuent et je sens Gina se retirer et jouir en susurrant mon prénom. Elle gicle contre mes fesses et mes cuisses. J'ai, un instant, envie de me retourner pour lécher un peu de ce qu'il doit rester sur son pénis mais je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment soutenir mon poids pour le moment.

 **-T'es incroyable, mon ange.**

Je glousse un peu et me laisse aller contre elle. Ses lèvres et sa langue s'activent sur mon cou. Oh, mon dieu. Elle veut encore.

 **-Moi ? C'est toi qui as tout fait. J'ai juste pris ce que tu donnais.**

 **-Mais tu prends merveilleusement bien ce que je te donne. Ton cul est tellement bon, quand je t'encule tu te laisses si bien faire… ma parfaite petite oméga…**

 **-Tu es charmante quand tu le veux, n'est-ce-pas, Alpha ?** Je rigole à ses paroles d'alpha sous endorphine.

 **-Toujours pour toi. Je suis toujours charmante pour toi.** Mais oui bien sûr. Je mordille mes lèvres et me retourne. Régina se pousse un peu et attrape la bouteille de savon. **Je peux rester si je suis sage et aidante ?**

 **-Tu promets de bien te comporter ?**

 **-Toujours. Mon adorable petite oméga.** Elle m'embrasse et commence à ma savonner. Je pense sincèrement que je n'étais pas encore sortie d'affaire.

()

 **-Mon ange ? Il faut se lever !** Je tente encore. **Emma.**

J'entends une voix grognon.

 **-Pas envie. Fatiguée. Ta faute.**

Outrée, j'affirme.

 **\- Objection. Tu as commencé, je te rappelle.**

Elle répond sans scrupule.

 **-Rejetée. Tu as continué.**

J'admets.

 **-Coupable, je l'avoue. Mais si tu étais moi belle…**

Elle conteste.

 **-Objection. Si tu avais un peu plus de contrôle…**

Je riposte.

 **-Rejetée. Tu es une sacrée allumeuse.**

 **-Coupable.** Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle me sourit.

 **-Tu es belle, tellement.** Je me penche et je l'embrasse passionnément. **Hier soir, c'était parfait.**

 **-Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu prends mon…**

 **-Mama ! Mama ! Je retrouve pas mon cahier rouge ! Mama !**

Nous grimaçons à la voix suraigüe. Avec un regard d'excuse à Emma, je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre d'Henry. Elle était nettement mieux rangée il y avait moins de 10 minutes. Les enfants franchement.

 **-Henry Mills c'est quoi ce bazar ?**

 **-Mon cahier rouge, je le trouve pas et j'ai cherché partout et…**

 **-Le cahier que tu m'as montré et qui est resté dans mon bureau, ce cahier rouge là ?**

 **-Oh. Oui. T'es trop forte !** Il se précipite et je parle avec force derrière lui.

 **-Sans courir.** Les pieds ralentissent très légèrement.

Je secoue la tête mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

Je trouve une Emma totalement habillée qui essaie de ne pas trop bailler devant son café. Elle me fait un petit baiser de loin et je vois qu'elle m'a piqué MON café que JE venais de ME faire. Ya plus de respect. Je devrais la fesser immédiatement pour lui apprendre et… Des petits bras m'enserrent.

 **-Merci, Mama. T'es trop forte ! Il était sur ton bureau et je l'ai mis dans mon sac. On mange quoi ? Des pancakes ? Des gaufres ?**

 **-Du pain grillé et du beurre et de la confiture,** Emma montre son propre repas.

 **-Des céréales ?** Mon petit Henry sait que qui ne tente rien, ne gagne rien. Mais il devrait savoir aussi que les céréales sont pour le mercredi et le mercredi seulement.

 **-Non mon ange ! Pas de céréale. Désolé. Pain/beurre ou pain/confiture** _ **à la fraise**_ **?** J'insiste sur le _à la fraise_ , car Henry adore ça.

 **-Fraise ! Fraise ! J'adore les fraises !**

Alors qu'Henry se précipite à sa place et que je commence à faire ses tartines et les miennes. Emma à la decence de me faire un café après son vol ehonté et un chocolat chaud pour Henry. Revenant avec les tasses, elle blague.

 **-Vraiment ? Henry tu aimes le goût fraise ! Je ne savais pas… C'est nouveau !**

 **-Maman, t'es bête ! Tu fais des blagues !** Henry glousse et le son est presque similaire au gloussement d'Emma.

Mais elle lui répond avec une voix sérieuse et monotone.

 **-Moi ?! Des blagues. Vraiment je ne vois pas.**

Henry glousse encore et me prend à partie, avant de se jeter sur les deux tartines que je viens de faire.

 **-Mama ! Maman prend sa voix bizarre ! C'est trop drôle ! Oh, miam !**

 **-Oui, ta maman aime faire des blagues et dire des bêtises pour nous faire rire.**

Emma tire la langue et fait une petite grimace ce qui fait encore une fois rire Henry.

 **-Elle est** _ **trop**_ **marrante !**

 **-Oui, elle l'est, mais ne parles pas la bouche pleine.**

()()()

Elle m'avait invité à dîner. Elle faisait souvent ça, elle m'invitait au ciné, à resto, à des expositions, à des vernissages, à faire du patin à glace, à juste se promener. Des trucs de couple, des trucs d'amoureux, des trucs normaux…

Mais là c'était particulier. Je le savais, j'avais hâte. Elle m'avait offert ma tenue. Une robe à couper le souffle et des bijoux, un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet, des chaussures. Elle m'avait offert des fleurs et elle m'avait emmené dans sa Mercedes reluisante et fraîchement nettoyée à l'intérieur. Dans un restaurant hors de prix, même selon les critères de la famille Mills. J'avais déjà des doutes, mais puisque Régina portait un costume trois pièce sur-mesure et qu'elle touchait, genre toutes les deux minutes, la poche intérieure de sa veste, ça l'avait vendu.

J'avais hâte de voir la bague. J'avais tellement hâte. Je ne savais pas si elle allait me demander en mariage au dessert avec une coupe de champagne et une part de moelleux au chocolat qui m'avait fait de l'œil sur le menu.

Mais j'espérais que non. J'espérais qu'elle le ferait dans un endroit plus discret. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse ça allait être parfait, car elle allait me demander en mariage.

Elle ne m'avait pas demandé en mariage au dessert et elle m'avait regardé avec des yeux de prédateur alors que je mangeais mon délicieux dessert. J'avais même réussi à lui en faire manger deux cuillères ce qui n'étaient pas mal, déjà.

Nous étions dans le parc, près du point d'eau. La fin d'Avril était assez chaude et je me sentais bien, tout contre Régina. En silence, profitant du contact l'une et l'autre, nous avons marché jusqu'à un banc. Régina me fit m'assoir et se mit lentement à genoux.

 **-Je sais que ce n'est pas une surprise mais…**

Je réponds tout de suite, surexcitée.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je veux dire… Tu m'as sans doute dix fois mise à jour dans mes intentions ce soir mais**

Je répète, mi amusé, mi impatiente.

 **-Oui.**

Et là, au lieu de sortir la bague et de poser la question, elle commence à bredouiller.

 **-Euh… Tu es… la plus belle chose, toi et Henry, vous deux vous êtes les plus belles choses du monde. Les plus chères à mes yeux, les plus importantes et je t'aime et je voulais…**

Je lui coupe la parole fermement.

 **-Régina. Si tu ne me montres pas la bague maintenant en me posant une question simple, je te jure que je te tue.**

Elle semble un peu contrariée ou gênée. Elle rougit et bafouille encore.

 **-Oh… euh mais… j'avais préparé un discours et…**

 **-La bague maintenant, Régina. Et la question.**

Elle sort maladroitement la boîte et l'ouvre.

 **-Veux-tu m'épouser ? Je veux dire… Accepterais-tu de…**

Je l'interromps encore.

 **-Oui. Oui. OUI. Cent fois, mille fois oui.**

Je l'embrasse finalement pour la faire définitivement se taire. Je l'embrasse profondément et amoureusement. Elle entoure ma taille pour me faire venir contre elle et réponds avec ferveur à mon baiser. Je vais épouser mon âme-sœur. Je vais épouser mon alpha. Et je vais avoir plein de ses enfants !

()()()

 _Un p'tit commentaire pour la route ?_

 _Ne vous habituez pas à des mises à jours aussi rapides… vous me connaissez… L'inspiration va et vient, et surtout part pendant plusieurs semaines ou mois… Donc patience, mes chers !_


	16. Chapter 16-Bac,préparatifs et discussion

Chapitre 16 : Bac, préparatifs et discussions

()

 _Je l'embrasse finalement pour la faire définitivement se taire. Je l'embrasse profondément et amoureusement. Elle entoure ma taille pour me faire venir contre elle et réponds avec ferveur à mon baiser. Je vais épouser mon âme-sœur. Je vais épouser mon alpha. Et je vais avoir plein de ses enfants !_

()

Je sors très satisfaite de ma dernière épreuve de bac. Un écrit de langue. J'avais pris italien parce que je rêvais d'aller en Italie : Regina et moi visitant la Vatican, plongeant dans des mers superbes et contemplant des palais mythiques.

Gina avait proposé d'y aller pour notre lune de miel mais… comme je ne comptais pas spécialement quitter la chambre ou mettre un vêtement pendant les quelques jours que Regina m'offrait en tête à tête, ça ne paraissait pas une bonne idée.

Donc ça sera la Martinique, dans une crique isolée, avec personne dans un rayon de 5 km, le rêve.

J'arrive dans le hall et je vois Kat, Lili et Ruby qui attendent. Elles me sautent dessus pour te demander comme cela s'était passé. Nous bavardons jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mérida. C'est notre dernier jour ensemble avant les grandes vacances. Puisque l'épreuve finit tôt, je propose d'aller boire un verre et manger quelque part, c'était moi qui régale.

Malgré les réticences de Mérida, tout le monde me suit vers le bus. En route pour le centre-ville, je les entraîne vers un restaurant italien, il faut savoir rester dans le thème, qu'Henry S m'avait fait découvrir.

On parle de tout et de rien. De nos espoirs de mention, je vise le bien ou le très bien, les autres espèrent un assez bien ou un très bien, sauf Katherine qui est certaine d'avoir un très bien. Elle et moi sommes les intellos du groupe, avec Mérida mais elle a plus de mal. J'espère qu'elle va gérer. Elle a déjà une bourse d'étude pour ses capacités au tir à l'arc mais quand même. Elle est intelligente et peut faire aussi bien que moi, même mieux, mais avec trois petits frères c'est pas toujours facile.

On parle aussi de l'an prochain. Katherine part à l'étranger, à Londres pour continuer des études de médecin. Comme l'intégralité de ses ancêtres avant elle. Mérida va à Paris pour s'entraîner avec le prochain championnat de tir à l'arc. Ruby, Lili et moi nous allons toutes trois à l'université de la ville, une bonne université. Lili et Ruby continue en Licence de lettres alors que je vais vers le droit. Cora et Henry étaient ravis, Regina n'était pas étonnée, Zéléna était montée sur ses grands chevaux accusant sa famille de m'avoir corrompu, enfin je cite « d'avoir corrompu la personne un peu près normale qui restait dans cette famille ». Elle faisait semblant d'être furieuse et ça avait fait rire tout le monde. Elle m'avait extorqué un après-midi shopping pour me faire pardonner. Elle n'était peut-être pas avocate mais elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Enfin, le sujet du mariage avait été abordé. Mérida était ma demoiselle d'honneur principale alors que Belle était mon témoin. Les autres filles avaient exigé de faire un discours et je m'étais retrouvé avec 4 demoiselles d'honneur alors que Zéléna était le témoin et la demoiselle d'honneur de Regina.

Ruby ainsi que Katherine avaient gracieusement accepté de faire partie des demoiselles d'honneur de Regina. Comme ça, j'avais Mérida, Lili et Belle, une rousse, une brune et une blonde comme Regina, puisqu'elle avait Zéléna, Ruby et Katherine. Ça allait être parfait. Cora allait essayer de ne pas pleurer à côté d'un Henry émotif, Ingrid allait être en pleurs et Henry, le petit allait apporter les bagues. Et Zéléna allait essayer de ne pas pleurer et Belle allait faire un long discours magnifique… Et j'allais sans doute pleurer plusieurs fois de joie et de bonheur durant ses quelques heures.

En fait, c'était surtout la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille qui avait été abordée. Ruby et Lily voulaient des strip-teaseurs, de l'alcool et une suite d'hôtel dévastée, moi je voulais juste une soirée tranquille avec Regina, danser, rire, parler, boire, mais rien d'excessif.

J'étais mère et j'allais devenir épouse, je voulais être responsable et éviter d'avoir une gueule de bois de malade le jour de mon mariage. Lili et Ruby sont désespérées de mon comportement d'adulte _responsable_. Elles disent ça comme une sorte d'insulte. C'est amusant. Après notre dessert, on se sépare et il ne me faut qu'une petite heure pour arriver à la maison.

On était jeudi et dans moins de deux heures, je devais récupérer Henry à l'école, comme j'avais fini les cours, je pouvais bien le récupérer, ainsi que ses cousins. J'allais devenir la garderie des Mills, pour les dernières semaines d'école, c'était sûr. Pas que cela me dérange, au contraire, j'avais très envie de passer du temps avec les trois garçons.

()

J'allais tuer ma sœur. Emma n'était pas sa baby-sitter. Quand je rentrais depuis une semaine, je trouvais mes neveux et mon fils dans un état de surexcitation avancé alors que ma sœur avait un verre de vin à la main et qu'Emma préparait le repas. Granny n'appréciait pas s'être fait congédier, mais elle venait en tant qu'invitée une ou deux fois par semaine pour qu'elle ne manque pas trop à Henry… Enfin pour qu'Henry ne lui manque pas trop… Mais bon… Elle venait aussi garder Henry quand Regina m'emmenait en vile ou à des soirées professionnelles. Quand Zéléna me kidnappait ou quand Cora ou Ingrid m'amenaient bon gré mal gré faire les boutiques. Souvent Granny venait juste pour dire _bonjour_. Elle se sentait sans doute un peu seule, elle avait passé sa vie à s'occuper des Mills et elle le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus. Ma maison enfin notre maison ne semblait plus vraiment nous appartenir… C'était un putain de moulin.

Donc au lieu d'arriver dans une maison relativement calme, avec mon Emma et mon Henry qui m'accueillaient joyeusement avec des câlins et des baisers, j'arrivais dans un zoo avec trois singes en furie, une sœur légèrement ivre et une Emma désolée et un peu irritée.

Ce n'était pas si grave, mais par tous les dieux, la prochaine fois que Robin partait pour un voyage d'affaire de trois semaines, j'allais demander aux parents de prendre _en charge_ Zéléna, qui détestait être seule. Je n'étais pas sa baby-sitter, c'était ma _grande_ sœur et j'avais besoin de temps seul à seul avec ma fiancée, merde alors...

Emma semblait à la fois ravie et un peu contrariée de tout ça. Ma sœur était sans gêne et Emma était bien trop polie, bien trop gentille pour la faire sortir d'un coup de pied de la maison. Ça finissait souvent avec une Zéléna qui s'invitait à dîner avec ses garçons et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais impressionnée (et contrariée) des capacités de manipulation de ma sœur ou si j'en étais et jalouse (et contrariée).

Ce qui rendait la chose tolérable était que nous parlions _mariage_. De mon mariage avec mon amour et me parler de mon mariage me mettait toujours dans un état de béatitude ridicule. J'étais follement contente. Follement heureuse.

Je m'endormais avec la pensée de mon Emma en robe qui s'avance vers moi, je me réveillais avec la pensée de sa morsure lors que notre première nuit en tant qu'épouse. J'étais toujours tellement dure le matin et Emma adorait s'occuper de mon envie, soit avec sa bouche, soit en me chevauchant furieusement. Je ne savais pas si l'idée de me mordre la rendait aussi extatique que moi, mais il me semblait parfois que ses petites dents étaient plus violentes, plus agressives. Quand elle mordillait, elle me laissait des marques assez impressionnantes qui rendaient mon alpha fou de joie. Même si il commençait à faire un peu chaud pour les écharpes.

J'allais me marier. La date était fixée. 5 Aout.

Mon costume était choisi, mon Emma me voulait en costume. Emma me trouvait sexy en costume. Alors j'allais être en costume. Mon père et ma mère avaient leur tenue et après un débat houleux, et une honteuse manipulation de mon père, ma mère allait m'accompagner à l'hôtel alors que mon père allait aider Henry à ne pas perdre les bagues.

Ma mère avait grogné en affirmant qu'elle voulait s'occuper d'Henry Junior mais mon père avait été intraitable, affirmant que c'était à l'alpha de conduire son enfant à l'hôtel et que surveiller les bagues étaient le travail de deux Henry. Ingrid avait accepté en pleurant d'accompagner Emma et Belle était le témoin d'Emma. Emma avait pleuré aussi avec Ingrid et un peu avec Belle selon mon petit Henry. Emma avait choisi Mérida comme demoiselle d'honneur. Donc c'était clair et simple… Je pensais que c'était réglé… mais non…

Les deux tarés et Kat avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour participer au mariage. Je m'étais retrouvée avec Zéléna en témoin et demoiselle d'honneur, refusant de laisser sa place avec en plus Ruby et Katherine en demoiselles d'honneur. Alors que Mérida et Lily seraient celles d'Emma.

J'étais sûre qu'elles venaient juste pour les robes, la nourriture et l'alcool, mais bon.

Tant qu'Emma était heureuse, je ne disais rien. Emma semblait être aux anges, à part l'intrusion quotidienne de Zéléna, les appels bihebdomadaires de ma mère et d'Ingrid, l'organisation rapide du mariage et des projets fous d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, la vie semblait parfaite.

Elle avait évidemment eu mention très bien à son bac et la fac du coin l'avait accepté en L1 Droit. C'était parfait. Tout bonnement parfait.

()

Il ne restait qu'un mois, qu'un mois avant le mariage et je ne trouvais pas ma robe. C'était une catastrophe, une véritable catastrophe. Je pleurais de rage alors que je retirais la robe, elle m'avait semblé parfaite mais ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Rien n'allait. Aucune robe n'allait.

Belle et Mérida l'avaient trouvé jolie. Lily, Ruby et Kat avaient haussé les épaules et Cora et Ingrid avaient grimacé.

Ça n'allait pas.

Elles essayaient de te rassurer, que ce n'était que la première boutique de robe de marié et que nous pouvions aller ailleurs mais j'étais au bord des larmes en sortant.

C'était tellement stressant. De prévoir un mariage en seulement quelques semaines, malgré toute l'aide apportée, il fallait prendre des décisions et choisir des choses et placer les invités, etc.

Toutes ses choses me stressaient et en plus de tout cela s'ajoutait le fait que je n'avais toujours pas de robe.

En rentrant, à la maison, je me précipite dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de Regina, j'ai besoin qu'elle me prenne fort et puissamment. En vue de l'heure, Henry est encore endormi, il aime bien faire une sieste le samedi et Regina doit en profiter pour travailler un peu.

Après m'être préparée, je vais dans le bureau. Je trouve mon alpha le nez plongé dans un dossier quelconque, elle n'avait même pas fait attention au bruit de la porte.

Je couine un peu et elle me jette un coup d'œil. C'est d'abord la surprise et l'étonnement, puis l'envie et le désir.

Elle aime me voir aussi peu vêtue. Pour l'occasion, j'ai juste mis une culotte noire. Juste ça. Elle ne pose pas de question et se lève. Je me précipite dans ses bras ouverts et sa poitrine vibre de satisfaction. Je ne veux pas de douceur, je veux qu'elle me fasse tout oublier. Je couine encore et me frotte un peu. Son odeur m'avait manqué, je respire bruyamment alors que ma main trouve son entre-jambe.

 **-Emma… Tu…**

 **-S'il-te-plaît… ça fait si longtemps…**

 **-Deux jours, même pas si on compte… Mmm… ce matin…** Elle est si pudique quand elle parle de sexe. Elle est toujours si dure le matin, et elle aime ma bouche. Et j'aime la prendre dans ma bouche, j'aime son goût.

Je répète avec envie :

 **-Si longtemps…** Je ne parle pas du sexe, mais de nos jeux… ça fait si longtemps… Je caresse la bosse qui se forme dans son pantalon et je lève la tête tout en la tournant légèrement pour offrir mon cou. Elle ne résiste pas et plonge ses dents sur sa marque. Pas de sang, mais juste assez pour me faire vibrer de plaisir. **Alpha…**

Elle gronde et me pousse vers son bureau. Elle pose ses mains sur ma poitrine et joue un moment avec. Elle aime ça. Elle aime me caresser, me faire durcir et me pincer. Elle me mord même une ou deux fois. Puis elle me retire ma culotte. Sans patience, elle touche mon entrée. Je suis évidemment trempée et elle me fait lécher ses doigts. Elle murmure que je suis une sale petite chienne en chaleur et que je suis la plus belle de tous les omégas. Je gémis. Puis soudain, elle cesse de me toucher. Elle est à quelque centimètre, mais elle se contente de me regarder. Elle me regarde, elle m'observe et me contemple comme un prédateur satisfait de sa proie. Je me laisse faire, je la laisse faire… J'aime la regarder me regarder. C'est peut-être idiot mais je me sens à la fois vulnérable, une proie et invulnérable, une déesse, parce qu'elle me regarde avec à la fois un appétit bestial et une vénération totale.

Je jappe de besoin, et un sourire satisfait apparaît sur son visage parfait. Elle adore m'entendre demander son attention, ses attentions.

 **-Mon oméga.** Elle ne dit rien d'autre avant de m'embrasser. Sa langue trouve la mienne, elle me goûte sur ma langue et je me soumets et je le sens défaire son propre jean.

 **-Mon alpha.** J'arrive à gémir entre deux baisers. **Mon alpha… Mon alpha… Ma Gina…**

Et elle entre finalement en moi. Il ne fait pas longtemps pour que les coups de rein m'emportent inlassablement vers un rapide et puissant orgasme. Elle ne s'arrête pas alors que je jouis et elle éjacule alors qu'un second orgasme me traverse.

()

Je suis sur elle, sa respiration est calme alors que la mienne est encore un peu rapide, à cause de l'effort, enfin de l'orgasme.

Mon pénis est mou maintenant, mais je ne bouge pas et je tourne paresseusement la tête pour l'embrasser. Je joue avec sa langue avant de l'inviter dans ma bouche. Soumise et obéissante, elle m'embrasse, me caresse la langue et les canines comme j'aime qu'elle le fasse. Si elle veut que je rebande, elle est bien partie. J'aime tellement quand on joue, j'aime comme elle est quand on joue.

Ses mains s'activent, l'un passe entre nos deux corps pour toucher mes couilles et je gémis piteusement quand elle les malaxe durement. Son autre main se pose sur le côté de ma tête, elle trouve mon oreille et l'effleure. Je gémis un peu plus fort et je me sens re-durcir en elle. _Pu-tain._

 **-Emma… Je ne sais pas si…**

 **-Encore… S'il-te-plaît… Alpha… Je te veux encore… Je serais une bonne fille…**

Oh… vu comme ça… je ne veux pas la décevoir… et en général, quand elle promet d'être une bonne fille ça veut dire des fellations et autres… L'idée même me fait durcir un peu plus.

Soudain, Emma se contracte autour de moi et j'attrape son cou par réflexe. C'est les… nos règles lors de nos jeux. Je serre très légèrement en cherchant ses yeux. Ils sont calmes et souriants. Elle veut _jouer_ , elle veut vraiment _jouer_. Et Dieu, j'ai envie de jouer aussi.

Je susurre menaçante :

 **-Sois une bonne fille, et ne m'obliges pas à te punir.** Elle se contracte à nouveau, comme un défi. **Putain, putain…** Je la frappe sur les fesses avec ma main libre alors que je fais pression un peu plus sur son cou. Je n'appuie pas pour l'empêcher de respirer mais juste pour lui faire un peu, juste un peu mal. Emma n'aime pas être privée d'oxygène mais elle aime avoir ma main autour de son cou, pendant le sexe. **Tu es si vilaine.**

Elle gémit et sa main se pose sur ma joue, un signe, que nous avions mis en place et qui voulait dire _plus._ Pour demander _plus_.

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement sans lâcher la pression sur son cou. Après deux autres fessés qui la font gémir, je me retire d'elle et affirme :

 **-Tu as besoin d'être punie.** Elle me fait un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. **Tu as besoin de comprendre où est ta place, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je la regarde et elle ferme les yeux : elle attend. Je n'aime pas spécialement cette partie du jeu mais je sais que ça lui fait quelque chose et même si je me déteste pour ça, ça me fait aussi quelque chose. Je la gifle. Sa joue rougit sous l'impact et un léger son entre le plaisir et la douleur sort de ses lèvres. C'est ce son qui me rend dingue.

Je prends une respiration pour me reprendre et demande :

 **-Oui, qui ?**

Elle baisse les yeux avec une soumission magnifique.

 **-Oui, alpha.**

 **-Bonne fille.** Je caresse sa joue rouge avant de la refrapper. **Ce n'est pas si compliqué, petite chienne.**

Sous le second impact, le gémissement est clairement un gémissement de plaisir et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre avec un grognement sauvage. **Tourne-toi, tu sais ce que je veux.**

 **-Oui, alpha. Tout de suite, alpha.** Elle se tourne et se penche sur le bureau. Elle écarte consciencieusement ses fesses. Je vois bien qu'elle s'était préparée pour ça. Putain, elle avait tout prévu et je l'aime un peu plus pour ça. **Tout ce que tu veux, alpha.**

Sans attendre, j'exige :

 **-Ne bouge pas. Tu me laisses faire et tu prends tout ce que je te donne, tu as compris, ma putain de chienne ?**

 **-Oui, alpha.**

 **-Bonne pute.** Le mot la fait gémir et même si je meurs d'envie d'entrer en elle, je veux la préparer.

J'enfonce deux doigts dans sa chatte trempée et elle tremble. Je fais quelques va-et-vient avant de me retirer totalement. J'allais m'enfoncer mais avant, je demande.

 **-Ta couleur, ma chienne ?**

 **-Vert, alpha.**

 **-Bien.** J'enfonce les doigts humides dans son cul et je demande. **Ton mot de sécurité, dis le moi.**

 **-Blanche-Neige, alpha.** Je retire mes doigts complètements avant d'enfoncer mon membre dans sa chatte sans prévenir. **Oh… Alpha…** Puis je renfonce mes doigts à nouveau dans son cul.

 **-Bonne chienne. Tu es ma bonne chienne, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, al…** Je commence à bouger dans des mouvements rapides et frénétiques à la fois mes doigts et mes hanches… Emma marmonne : **Alpha… Je suis ta bonne chienne, ta bonne oméga…**

 **-Mmm, oui, ma si bonne oméga. Tu es prête ma petite pute ?**

 **-Oui, alpha. Oui, s'il-te-plaît.**

Je me retire de sa chatte puis je retire mes doigts. J'attrape ses hanches et me positionne. Je capture ses mains et ses deux poignées sont côte à côté dans le milieu de son dos, je pourrais les tenir et la rendre totalement prisonnière, mais je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin, elle est si soumise, si obéissante pendant nos jeux, je sais qu'elle va laisser ses bras là jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise à bouger. Une si bonne chienne. J'écarte son cul et je m'enfonce doucement. Ça fait un moment que l'on n'avait pas joué, et je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Son jappement m'indique que tout va bien et je commence à bouger. Mes coups de rein sont lents mais puissants et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'attraper ses cheveux pour tirer sur sa tête. Fantasme idiot d'alpha ridicule, mais parfois… c'est dur de résister…

 **-Alphaaa…**

 **-Mmm ?**

 **-Je… Suis-je une bonne fille ?**

 **-Une si bonne fille. Tu me prends si bien. Tu es si bonne, si ouverte, si soumise. Tu es parfaite.** Elle gémit et je sens qu'elle est proche. Je veux jouir avec elle alors j'ordonne. **Pas tout de suite. Tu jouiras quand je te l'ordonnerais ! Tu as compris, petite chienne ?**

 **-Oui, oui… Quand tu l'ordonneras… Je… Oh…**

J'accélère pour trouver aussi rapidement que possible ma jouissance et dans un cri, j'autorise :

 **-Maintenant, maintenant, mon ange.**

()

J'ai un peu mal en m'asseyant à table, mais ça valait le coup. Je souris pour rassurer Regina, qui avait vu ma grimace de douleur.

Elle est toujours si protectrice et si coupable après nos jeux. Je devais à chaque fois la rassurer et me plier à ses exigences comme la laisser me mettre de la crème ou me masser ou quoi que soit d'autre que ses instincts lui disaient de faire. C'était mignon en vérité. Et j'aimais la voir si douce. Elle était toujours douce, mais la voir particulièrement attentive et tendre après nos jeux me rassurait toujours.

J'aimais nos jeux, j'en avais besoin et je pense qu'elle aussi. Je pense que tous les alphas en ont besoin de temps en temps. Et que tant que c'était avec une personne consentante et avec des mots de sécurité, alors c'était bon pour tout le monde.

Mon oméga était en vérité particulièrement _obédient_ et l'alpha de Regina n'était pas le moins dominant des alphas. L'une comme l'autre nous avions besoin de ces jeux. Et après presque quatre ans, nous avions mis en place différents scénarios et signaux. Notre conversation sur le sexe, sur les jeux, avait été longue et gênante mais ça avait valu le coup. J'étais confiante de dire que je satisfaisais pleinement mon alpha, et en tout cas, mon oméga était clairement comblé par tout ça.

A la fin du repas, alors que je me lève pour débarrasser la table, Regina m'envoie dans le salon choisir le film avec Henry et me détendre. Avec un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et en la remerciant, j'obéis.

Le film, nous regardions _Kiki, la petite sorcière_ pour la septième fois et Henry était presque endormi à la moitié du film. Il avait sa tête sur ma cuisse alors que j'étais agglutinée contre le flanc de Regina. Ma tête tout contre son épaule. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de bonheur.

Regina me caresse doucement la tête avec la main et elle m'embrasse les cheveux tendrement. L'odeur puissante et satisfaite de l'alpha, l'odeur calme et heureuse de mon louveteau se mélangent à la mienne. La maison sent le bonheur et la paix.

Je suis Regina qui porte Henry dans ses bras. Il n'a que 4 ans, mais je le trouvais déjà bien lourd et j'étais contente que Gina soit là pour le porter au lit la plupart du temps. Elle le pose délicatement et le recouvre d'une couverture. J'étais émerveillée de ses gestes envers Henry, toujours patiente, toujours tendre, toujours maternelle. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme alpha, pour élever mon fils, notre fils…

Après que Regina ait embrassé le front d'Henry, je fais de même et je suis Regina vers notre chambre. Le regard inquiet de mon alpha m'oblige à répondre avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

 **-Je vais bien. Je vais très bien.** Je m'approche et l'embrasse encore, avec douceur. **Je vais merveilleusement bien, grâce à toi.** Elle rougit et attrape ma taille. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement convaincue et que je vais devoir, pas que cela me dérange, subir ses attentions « après jeu ». Elle me tire vers le lit et me déshabille. Ça aurait pu être sexuel si ce n'était pas si doux et si tendre. Elle me pousse pour que je m'allonge sur le ventre d'abord et elle disparaît une minute pour prendre dans la salle de bain une crème. Je soupire d'aise, mon alpha va me masser et me caresser, et elle fait ça parce qu'elle m'aime et veut que je sois bien.

Je gémis de satisfaction quand elle commence avec mes épaules. Et après de nombreuses minutes, ces mains malaxent mes fesses et je jappe de bonheur. C'est presque sexuel, légèrement excitant mais c'est surtout agréable, bon, relaxant. Elle passe à mes cuisses puis me demande de me tourner. Elle remet de la crème sur ses mains pour la cinquième fois et attrape l'un de mes pieds. Ses massages sont tellement parfaits. Avant elle, personne n'avait fait cela, personne n'avait pris le temps de faire ça. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire en sorte que je me sente parfaitement bien, parfaitement bien physiquement. Je me sens si bien, si aimée. Si protégée, si chérie.

Un léger son de déception sort de ma bouche quand Gina s'arrête et s'éloigne. Mais très vite, je sens un corps nu, chaud qui s'étend près de moi et qui s'approche pour se placer tout contre moi. Regina est légèrement dure contre mes fesses et ça me donne presque envie qu'elle me reprenne mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Pas tout de suite, peut-être demain matin. Regina nous couvre de la couverture. Je murmure :

 **-Je t'aime, ma fiancée.** Je sais que Gina adore le fait qu'elle soit ma fiancée, que je sois sa fiancée.

Elle m'entoure de ses bras et m'approche un peu plus d'elle. Je sens son sourire sur ma nuque.

 **-Je t'aime, ma fiancée.**

 **-J'ai tellement hâte. J'ai tellement hâte d'être ta femme.**

Elle embrasse ma nuque et répond :

 **-J'ai tellement hâte aussi, mon ange. D'être à toi, d'être ta femme, d'avoir ta marque.**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me disait ça. Ma marque… j'avais tellement hâte de la lui donner. Je voulais le faire depuis des lustres mais je ne savais qu'elle le voulait. Et puis, après le mariage, pendant la lune de miel, c'était le moment traditionnel pour donner sa marque à l'alpha, à son âme-sœur. Une marque pour qu'elle soit officiellement et définitivement à moi.

 **-Pour toujours ?**

 **-Pour toujours et toujours, mon ange.**

Dans le moment, je me laisse dire :

 **-Pour toujours et toujours. Toi, moi et nos enfants.**

 **-Nos ?** Sa voix se fait surprise dans le noir.

Je me mordille les lèvres et avoue :

 **-Oui, j'en veux d'autre. Après le mariage. Peut-être un ou deux, trois max.**

 **-Oh…**

La réponse n'était pas celle que j'espérais. Si elle n'en veut pas d'autre ? Si elle ne veut pas que tu portes ses enfants ? J'essaie d'articuler une réponse :

 **-Je pensais que tu voulais… enfin… si tu ne veux pas… je peux… mais… j'ai en-**

 **-Mon ange, calme toi.** La voix de l'alpha est sereine et douce. **Je veux des enfants, je veux des enfants de toi. J'en ai terriblement envie. Depuis des années, depuis notre rencontre, je pense.**

 **-Oh.** Ravie, je me retourne et je trouve sa bouche que j'embrasse passionnément. **Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment, mon ange.**

 **-Dès le début ?**

 **-Oui, mon ange. Dès le début, dès que j'ai vu Henry, j'en ai voulu un autre.** Elle dit un autre, parce qu'elle considère Henry comme le sien, dès le début. Et ça me réchauffe la poitrine de bonheur à chaque fois. **Pour qu'il ait un compagnon de jeu. Mais… tu n'avais que 16 ans et… tu… je voulais… Que je voulais que ce soit ton choix, tu vois ?**

Oui, je voyais très bien. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Malgré l'état quasi permanant de contrariété de mon oméga vis-à-vis de la pilule, ça avait malgré tout était pour le mieux. J'avais pu grandir et malgré tout, j'avais pu avoir des années lycées un peu près normales et j'en étais vraiment reconnaissante.

 **-Oui, je vois très bien. Tu sais, je… Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour...**

Elle me coupe.

 **-Tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation, donc je fais comme si elle n'avait rien dit et je continue :

 **-Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour ta patience et ton amour. Et je t'aime plus que tout et je suis la personne la plus chanceuse du monde, car mon âme sœur est la plus altruiste et la plus douce des toutes…**

Elle affirme encore et toujours désoler pour son geste de colère, d'i ans.

 **-J'ai été pitoyable au début…**

J'affirme.

 **-Je l'étais aussi.**

Elle tente de nier.

 **-Non, tu étais…**

Mais je la coupe fermement.

 **-Pitoyable, terrifié, inculte et…**

Regina s'exclame, indignée.

 **-Emma !**

 **-C'est vrai, c'était vrai.** Je voulais qu'elle comprenne bien. **Mais grâce à toi, je suis différente et maintenant, je peux choisir, réfléchir et surtout décider.** Je prends une grande respiration. Je me dégage de ses bras et allume la lumière. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. **Alors je veux des enfants. Je veux arrêter la pilule et je veux des enfants de toi.** J'avoue presque douloureusement. **J'en meurs d'envie depuis des mois.**

Elle me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser. S'éloignant un peu, elle questionne.

 **-Seulement des mois ? Oh mon Emma, je veux te remplir depuis des années.** Elle s'exclame comme si elle se libérait d'un poids. **Si tu savais… ce soir-là, dans mon bureau, tu étais si tentante. Et après, j'imaginais déjà à quoi ressemblerait nos enfants. J'espère qu'ils auront tes yeux et tes fossettes comme Henry et…**

 **-J'aimerai qu'ils aient tes magnifiques cheveux noirs et surtout ta force… Et ta douceur…**

Elle me coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses baisers doux me font perdre le souffle. Sa langue effleure mes lèvres et ses mains se posent sur mes fesses encore sensibles. Un léger gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres et Gina se fait plus affectueuse et tendre. Je sais que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour de nouveau mais juste s'embrasser et se câliner suffisaient… pour l'instant. Jusqu'à demain...

Je pouvais attendre jusqu'après le mariage, pour les enfants mais pas plus.

()()()

un petit commentaire?

La suite est pour dans très vite...


	17. Chapter 17-Mariage

Bonne année Evidement !

Chapitre 17 : Mariage

()()()

 _Elle me coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses baisers doux me font perdre le souffle. Sa langue effleure mes lèvres et ses mains se posent sur mes fesses encore sensibles. Un léger gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres et Gina se fait plus affectueuse et tendre. Je sais que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour de nouveau mais juste s'embrasser et se câliner suffisaient… pour l'instant._

 _Je pouvais attendre jusqu'après le mariage, mais pas plus._

()()()

J'étais désespérée. J'étais dans une sorte de club de strip-tease avec Zéléna et je ne voulais qu'une chose, trouver Emma. C'était ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et ma sœur avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de me faire venir ici. Un club de strip-tease, non de Dieu !

Mon alpha pensait seulement à Emma, à l'idée de se marier avec Emma, de faire des bébés à mon ange et n'avait strictement rien à faire de la bêta qui se trémoussait sur mes genoux. Je grogne alors qu'elle pose sa main sur ma joue. Elle se retire immédiatement et jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur qui l'encourage à continuer. J'allais la tuer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la lap-dance s'achève pour mon plus grand soulagement et je foudroie ma sœur du regard. Elle saute sur ses pieds annonçant que nous partons. Merci mon dieu.

Elle semble beaucoup trop heureuse de la suite et je commence à paniquer. J'aurais dû accepter la proposition de ma mère, une journée au spa et un foutu dîner. Pas ça. Je retiens un jappement plaintif. Je voulais trouver Emma, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas un strip-teaseur sur les genoux.

Ma sœur me conduit dans un bar du centre et je désespère à l'idée d'aller me coucher pas trop tard. Il était déjà 1h du matin et je me mariais dans deux jours. Je n'avais plus vingt ans et je ne voulais juste me marier à mon âme sœur sans gueule de bois. Je grogne en entrant dans le bar, la musique est trop forte et il y a beaucoup de monde.

Mais soudain, une odeur me titille le nez mon Emma est là. Je lève les yeux et parcours le bar pour trouver ma fiancée. Je trouve mon Emma et sa clique en train de boire de shot. Mon Emma mord dans un citron et avale son shot d'un coup. C'est sexy, très sexy.

 **-Tu attends la fonte des glaces ?** Ma sœur et son sarcasme. Je la vois se diriger vers une très grande table un peu plus loin où Belle et Kat sont assises et discutent tranquillement.

Je me précipite pour attraper les hanches d'Emma par derrière et susurrer :

 **-Tu t'amuses mon ange ?**

 **-Oui !** Elle hurle dans mes oreilles mais ça ne me dérange pas. **Gina ! Tu es là ! Tu es ma surprise ?** Sa surprise ? **J'avais peur que ça soit un strip-tease ou un truc comme ça… Connaissant mes amies…** Elle se penche contre moi, elle sent la sueur, l'alcool et d'autres personnes. Je reconnais l'odeur de ses amis. Ça me rassure. **Gina ? Pourquoi tu sens un bêta ?**

Oh.

 **-Euh… Tu sais… euh. Tu connais ma sœur, toujours dans les extrêmes et… Enfin, elle trouvait important qu'on… Qu'elle… enfin…** Devant le regard mi embué d'alcool, mi contrarié d'Emma, j'avoue : **Elle m'a payé un strip-tease, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je te le jure. Je…**

Elle sourit et confesse :

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle me l'avait dit ! Je voulais juste t'embêter !** Quoi ! J'allais interdire à ma sœur de voir ma femme ! Enfin, je pouvais toujours essayer, tenter… enfin demander… gentiment… **Viens danser.** Elle attrape mon bras et me tire vers la piste. **Nous avons besoin de nous entraîner avant le mariage.**

Elle se colle à moi et nous dansons pendant un long moment. Dieu, je l'aime. Je murmure assez fortement à son oreille.

 **-Tu es magnifique, ma fiancée.** Je passe ma main sur ses fesses couvertes assez légèrement d'une robe qui lui arrive mi-cuisse. Je sens un string sous le tissu. Mmm, j'avais hâte de l'avoir pour toi toute seule. Plus que deux nuits et elle serait ma femme.

()

Regina était là, enfin. J'étais rassurée et je l'embrasse encore et encore alors que nous dansons. Elle est si belle et si douce et si sexy. Tellement sexy. Je suis carrément saoule et elle me caresse les fesses sans pudeur. Dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'avoir pour moi, sur moi ce soir. Cora a insisté pour que nous fassions maison à part pour les deux derniers jours. C'était une idée de merde et je ne savais pas vraiment comment elle m'avait convaincu. Je pensais de plus en plus qu'un coup rapide dans les toilettes du bar… Mais si je faisais ça, j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dans la voiture pouvait être une bonne idée…

Ma fiancée, ma future femme. Mon alpha. Dans quelques jours, j'allais enfin la faire mienne, la faire complètement mienne. J'allais la mordre et la marquer pour toujours. Et j'allais porter son bébé. Notre bébé, un nouveau bébé. J'espérais secrètement une petite fille même si un garçon était bien aussi. Un frère ou une sœur pour Henry. Un autre enfant. Enfin.

J'avais arrêté la pilule depuis une semaine et je prenais des inhibiteurs ordinaires. Je ne voulais pas que ma période de chaleur commence pendant notre mariage. Je voulais avoir les idées claires et Regina prenait toujours ses inhibiteurs. Peut-être dans quelques mois, nous déciderions de passer son rut et ma chaleur ensemble. Mais avec Henry, le mariage, son travail et mes études, nous avions décidé d'attendre encore un peu pour ça. Je voulais un enfant, certes mais je voulais aussi être capable de penser et de marcher… merci bien.

Même si j'imaginais avec délectation mon alpha en rut sur moi en train de me dévaster. J'imaginais très bien ma femme dans moins de 48h, dans un lit quelque part en Martinique.

()

Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement quand je vois ma femme, ma future, très très prochaine femme s'avancer vers moi. Sa robe est Wouah. Vraiment il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Certes elle avait mis trois semaines et deux crises de larme pour la trouver mais ça avait valu le coup, mon Emma était parfaite. Elle me regardait amoureusement et ses yeux me balayaient de haut en bas. Elle aimait mon costume. Je regarde Ingrid un instant qui a les larmes aux yeux, elle marche à côté d'Emma aussi fièrement que possible. Elle est vraiment la mère qu'Emma aurait dû avoir et Emma l'aimait tellement. Ingrid était vraiment un membre à part entière de ta famille maintenant. Ma mère l'adorait et mon père lui apprenait les échecs alors qu'Ingrid lui apprenait le poker. Je ne voulais même pas penser à ça.

Emma s'arrête juste devant moi et Ingrid me donne sa main. Elle me serre doucement la main avec un doux sourire. Ingrid pose un baiser sur la joue de sa fille de cœur et va s'asseoir. J'écoute à peine l'homme qui nous marie. Je trouve les deux Henry magnifique dans des costumes similaires. Je dis juste oui je le veux quand il le faut, je lui mets la bague, elle me met la mienne et elle m'embrasse… doucement sur les lèvres. Je l'embrasse après avec la langue. Les spectateurs sifflent et nous prennent en photo. Je suis mariée à mon Emma. C'est tout ce qui importe.

La fête est interminable mais comme je caresse et touche Emma toutes les deux secondes, c'est un peu près passable. Emma s'est changée après la cérémonie en une robe moins compliquée mais aussi belle. Toujours blanche la robe suit ses courbes et mon amoureuse est divine.

Nous avons dansé, nous avons écouté le toast de nos parents, de nos sœurs, de nos témoins, de nos amis… Nous avons encore un peu plus dansé et je l'ai encore un peu plus embrassé.

Emma semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Elle avait dansé un peu avec Henry J avant que ce dernier n'aille au lit épuisé par l'excitation de la journée. Puis elle avait dansé beaucoup avec moi, un peu avec Henry S, Cora et Ingrid. Elle avait fait des danses en ligne, auxquelles elle m'avait obligée à participer, avec tout le monde. Elle était légèrement saoule, totalement heureuse et libre.

()

C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Déjà j'étais mariée. Ensuite, j'avais dansé avec tout le monde. C'était tellement bien. Gina était superbe et sexy, très très sexy. Je touche sa cuisse et elle sursaute. La voiture fait un très léger écart.

 **-Emma doucement. On est presque arrivée.** Je glousse et laisse ma main où elle est. Je voudrais l'embrasser maintenant, la prendre maintenant. Je gigote sur mon siège et gémit d'envie. **Emma, on est à l'hôtel dans 15 minutes, soit sage.** Je fais la moue. 15 minutes, plus tout le temps pour les bagages et s'enregistrer, c'est définitivement trop.

 **-Gare-toi sur le côté.**

 **-Quoi ? Non.**

 **-Si gare-toi.** Ma main s'aventure plus en avant entre ses jambes. **Gina, j'ai envie maintenant. Si ce n'est pas toi, alors c'est moi…** Je place mon autre main entre mes propres jambes et fais un petit gémissement plaintif. Je la veux tellement.

 **-Tu veux vraiment que notre première fois soit dans la voiture ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas notre première fois. Mais ça sera notre première fois dans la voiture et en tant qu'épouse.** Je la sens durcir un peu et je suis largement humide. Putain, je retire sans difficulté ma culotte que je lance sur le siège arrière et je gémis : **Aller !** Ça sonne totalement enfantin mais je m'en moque. Je ne me sens pas comme une enfant, je suis mariée et terriblement excitée.

Regina fait une brusque embardée en marmonnant :

 **-T'es vraiment une petite allumeuse.**

 **-Je suis ta femme, je t'allume si je veux.** Regina éteint la voiture et défais sa ceinture. Elle tente d'aller sur moi mais je la pousse pour qu'elle reste assise. **Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je sais bien t'allumer.**

Je me penche pour l'embrasse après avoir défait ma ceinture. Je mordille ses lèvres avant de demander presque soumise l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle me l'accorde et je lui offre tout ce qu'elle aime, tout ce qui la rend dur. Je prends mon temps avec sa bouche, puis je descends sur son cou que je mordille très doucement. Je ne veux ni la marquer, ni la mordre. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ma main trouve le levier pour faire reculer le siège. Une fois, le siège reculé, Gina tente de me tirer sur elle mais je résiste et me penche plus avant. Quand elle comprend ce que je vais faire, ce que je vais lui faire. Elle gémit et grogne :

 **-Tu es si putain de parfaite !**

Je jappe alors qu'elle m'aide à lui faire suffisamment descendre son pantalon de costume. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais je ne peux pas attendre. Je la prends dans ma bouche. La pointe d'abord, je la suce doucement comme elle aime puis je lèche pour la rendre dure, tellement dure et prête. Je glisse ma main pour toucher ses couilles et elle frémit.

J'ordonne :

 **-Pas tout de suite ! Laisse-moi te prendre un peu d'abord.**

 **-Emmaaa** , le son que fait mon prénom dans sa bouche est une supplique. J'adore.

Je la prends autant que possible dans ma bouche, je suce, je lèche… Jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'empare brusquement de mes cheveux pour me relever jusqu'à sa bouche, qui conquiert la mienne sans répit. Cette fois elle ne me laisse pas le choix et je suis tirée sans douceur sur elle. Elle mordille ma lèvre quand je proteste et finalement quand elle entre en moi, je laisse échapper un jappement soumis.

 **-Putain, oui. Tu es mon femme, mon oméga. Mon amour…**

Les hanches de Gina vont et viennent autant qu'elle le peut en vue de sa position. Immédiatement, je réponds à son mouvement. Ça va très vite et je jouis sans retenu sur elle. Je la sens bouger encore un peu et enfin, elle trouve sa jouissance en éjaculant dans un grognement satisfait.

Satisfaite, contente, pleine. C'est ça que je ressens quand je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon alpha qui ramollit en moi, pour reprendre mon souffle.

 **-Mon alpha.**

()

 **-Mon alpha**. Et puis j'entends son souffle ralentir. Elle vient de s'endormir, je le crois pas.

Je murmure :

 **-Putain…** Et je trouve la force de la repousser aussi doucement que possible. Je sors d'elle en grognant douloureusement. Et elle est vraiment pas croyable. Je remonte aussi dignement que possible mon pantalon et je remets la ceinture d'Emma, puis la mienne. J'y crois vraiment pas. Elle m'allume dans notre voiture et elle s'endort comme une ivrogne. J'y crois pas !

Elle est vraiment pas croyable. Incroyable. Elle est restée endormie quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel… J'ai dû m'occuper des bagages, de l'enregistrement. J'ai dû la porter au lit pour l'amour du ciel. Certes, c'était mon plan, la porter au lit… mais pas comme ça. Elle aurait dû être éveillée et joyeuse, pas en train de ronfler doucement. Bon, ce n'était pas si grave…

Mais là, après deux heures de _sieste_ , elle se réveille et demande encore du sexe. Elle est vraiment incroyable.

Évidemment, même si l'embarquement de notre avion était dans 4 heures, je ne pouvais pas dire non à mon amour. Ce n'était pas si je n'étais pas déjà terriblement excitée. Pas comme si je n'avais pas envie d'elle.

Je l'avais léché d'abord. Lentement et longuement, avant d'enfoncer mes doigts pour la faire jouir. Après je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de se remettre de son premier orgasme, je l'ai retourné pour la prendre par derrière, en levrette. Je m'enfonce aussi doucement que possible mais un _**Plus fort**_ sort de la bouche de mon ange et je perds légèrement le contrôle.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus, fort et vite. Je griffe et agrippe ses hanches pour lui imposer mon rythme, qu'elle suit avec passion. _P''tain !_

 **-Emma, Emma, Emma !** Je jouis sans attendre alors qu'elle gémit à la sensation. J'adore ce bruit. J'adore quand elle gémit quand elle me reçoit. Je vais tellement lui faire d'enfants, je vais tellement la prendre et lui faire mes louveteaux ! Je fais encore quelques coups avant de me retirer et de tomber aussi doucement que mes forces me le permettent à côté d'elle.

Elle semble totalement ravie. Son sourire m'aveugle presque et elle s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser. C'est un peu maladroit mais c'est tellement bon.

Emma se colle à moi et gémit :

- **Je veux qu'on fasse tellement l'amour, tellement de fois qu'on ne pourra plus les compter…**

 **-Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.**

J'embrasse sa tête qu'elle avait niché dans mon cou. Je fais un geste qui me semble herculéen pour nous couvrir sommairement de la couverture. Le réveil va sonner dans une ou deux heures…

Deux semaines, seules dans un lieu isolé. Pour lui faire l'amour. Parfait.

()

Ça faisait dix jours que nous étions ici. Je ne savais pas combien ça coûtait, mais je voulais revenir ici tous les ans, avec Henry pour nos vacances. Tant pis pour l'Italie. Qui a besoin de voir des temples plusieurs fois millénaires ? Pas moi, tant que j'avais Gina, Henry, nos futurs louveteaux et la plage comme seul horizon. Oui, ça c'était le rêve absolu.

Tous les matins, je me réveillais dans les bras de Regina et je jouais un peu avec ma bague, elle était si belle et parfaitement à sa place à mon doigt et beaucoup avec son pénis à demi dur pour la réveiller. On faisait l'amour une ou deux fois… Parfois trois… et après j'allais nue préparer notre déjeuner au mieux Gina allait prendre sa douche au pire, elle venait m'aider et ça prenait beaucoup plus de temps et de baiser.

C'était merveilleux. Vous appeliez Henry tous les jours et il était très heureux avec ses grands-parents, même s'il devait manger beaucoup trop de sucre, se coucher beaucoup trop tard et mener les parents de Regina et Ingrid par le bout du nez. Mais bon… Il était tellement adorable.

Les quelques jours ont été parfaits, sexe, plage, excellente nourriture, encore un peu de sexe. C'était parfait. Je touche doucement mon ventre. J'ai tellement hâte de porter son enfant. Je respire fortement et l'odeur entêtante du sexe me fait gémir. On avait fait l'amour trois ou quatre fois dans la cuisine. Nous avions fait l'amour un peu partout.

J'étais nue donc dans la cuisine après avoir juste un tout petit peu sucer et avaler mon amour. Mon oméga était contrariée de ne pas avoir été à proprement parlé remplie mais j'avais tout le temps du monde pour tomber enceinte. Je commençais à faire cuire les œufs au plat et le bacon. Je voulais que mon alpha retrouve vite sa force. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Regina est là, presque nue elle aussi. Je grogne contrariée, elle porte un caleçon, trop nul.

Mais ce n'était pas si grave, parce que je pouvais voir ma-mes morsures. Celle sur son cou était la plus satisfaisante mais celles sur ses épaules et sur ses seins étaient assez belles et rouges. C'était merveilleux de la voir comme ça, marqué par moi et moi seule. Pour toujours. Elle se racle la gorge et mes yeux remontent avec les siens.

Elle rit de ma possessivité et aussi de mon regard fixe sur ses seins. Elle m'attrape et m'enlace en disant.

 **-Je suis à toi pour toujours maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui.** Je l'embrasse puis pose la bouche sur la profonde morsure qui guérit lentement. Elle frissonne. **Mon Emma… Tu vas encore faire brûler quelque chose…**

Je me dégage d'elle et marmonne.

 **-C'est toujours de ta faute, tu me distrais.**

Elle rit et m'embrasse la joue avant d'aller nous préparer du jus d'orange frais. Je retourne à ma poêle. Le bacon, c'est bon mais les œufs ont pris un coup de chaud. Tant pis. Ça valait le coup.

()()()

La suite pour très bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18-Etudes, enceintes, enfants

Chapitre 18 : Études, enceintes et enfants

 _Elle rit et m'embrasse la joue avant d'aller nous préparer du jus d'orange frais. Je retourne à ma poêle. Le bacon, c'est bon mais les œufs ont pris un coup de chaud. Tant pis. Ça valait le coup._

()

Tout était parfait. Sauf peut-être le fait que je ne sois pas enceinte. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'une étudiante en L1 de Droit pouvait dire sans avoir un tas de question… Mais j'étais vraiment heureuse de ma vie sauf que je n'étais pas enceinte... Sauf le fait que je ne porte pas l'enfant de mon alpha. Et ça me donnait envie de pleurer.

Regina affirmait que c'était normal. Qu'après plusieurs années de pilule, mon corps devait réapprendre à être fécond. J'étais à deux doigts d'arrêter les inhibiteurs pour avoir mes chaleurs pour que je sois plus fertile. Mais Gina avait dit d'être patiente. Le docteur avait dit d'être patiente.

Mon oméga était légèrement dépressif alors je le faisais taire à coup de travail. Je voulais, je me devais d'être dans les meilleurs. Je savais que ce n'était que la première année mais je voulais que les Mills soient fières de moi. Je voulais être dans les premiers, la première de ma classe.

Je m'étais fait quelques amis, mais je voulais surtout rester concentrer.

Regina, Lili et Ruby s'étaient liguées contre moi à ce propos. Elles (les filles) m'invitaient à un tas de soirée et Regina m'incitait fortement à y aller. Elle avait insisté que c'était important. Qu'elle s'était bien amusée pendant ses années de fac et son regard rêveur sans doute à propos de quelques anciennes conquêtes l'avaient presque fait dormir sur le canapé. Non mais !

J'y étais allée et j'avais consciencieusement dansé avec un tas de gens pour lui apprendre. Regina avait été toute penaude et son alpha avait demandé pardon en gémissant et en se frottant à moi pour que je sente de nouveau comme elle et pas comme les trois odorants alphas avec qui j'avais dansé. Après ça, elle avait été un peu moins enthousiaste à m'encourager à sortir et elle avait soigneusement fait en sorte de me faire l'amour et de se frotter à moi tous les matins pendant presque deux semaines pour que je sente comme elle. Non mais sérieusement, penser à ses conquêtes alors que je suis là… là juste pour elle. Pff !

Quand j'avais raconté ça à Zéléna, elle avait été tout à fait d'accord avec moi et Ruby comme Lili avaient bien rigolé alors que j'arrivais à la fac en sentant discrètement le sexe et beaucoup moins discrètement mon alpha. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de faire reculer les alphas dragueurs de ma classe.

La vie était vraiment bien.

Henry était _trop trop trop_ heureux, sa vie était _trop trop_ cool. Il m'aimait _trop_ beaucoup et il aimait _trop_ _trop_ _troooop_ sa mama. Il adorait _trop_ l'école et il adorait _trop_ passer du temps avec ses amis. Il aimait _trop_ aller voir notre famille et passer du temps avec ses cousins était _trop_ bien.

Regina avait, quant à elle, beaucoup _trop_ de travail, à mon goût. Elle rentrait maintenant assez tard et avec la fac, Granny avait réussi à obtenir le droit de récupérer Henry trois fois par semaine et de passer deux mercredi sur quatre avec lui. Je m'étonnais toujours de sa capacité à tenir tête à Cora et à Henry. Ingrid avait obtenu un mercredi qu'elle partageait volontiers avec Belle quand cette dernière ne travaillait pas. Zéléna profitait souvent de l'occasion pour offrir Robin et Roland au plus offrant. Zéléna était de plus en plus occupée avec ses trucs associatifs. Elle en parlait assez peu mais elle semblait un peu épuisée. Elle ne me harcelait plus que très peu pour aller faire du shopping et ne débarquait plus trop à la maison sans prévenir le samedi. C'était suspect. Mais Gina avait haussé les épaules et Cora et Henry avaient changé de sujet. Comme je le disais _suspect_.

Gina rentrait vers 19h30-20h maintenant, et parfois elle ne rentrait que bien plus tard. Elle avait de plus en plus de responsabilité et même si elle adorait, j'avais peur qu'elle se perde dans le travail. Elle travaillait presque tous les samedis, presque toute la journée et certains dimanches elle quittait le lit beaucoup trop tôt. Elle quittait la maison juste après le réveil d'Henry et elle revenait au mieux pour dîner ou pour le coucher au pire après. J'avais essayé de lui parler mais elle disait que c'était juste le temps de s'habituer à ses nouvelles responsabilités mais ça faisait presque deux mois.

Ça avait commencé juste après votre lune de miel… J'essaie de comprendre. Elle adorait son travail, vraiment. Elle adorait trouver des moyens de défendre tel ou tel cas. Elle adorait gérer et être le mentor des jeunes avocats. Mais elle travaillait beaucoup, arrivait tard. Et surtout je n'aimais pas qu'elle _dîne_ avec ses protégées. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle rentre avec 22h, avec des odeurs d'inconnus sur elle. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Elle essaie de me rassurer mais mon oméga n'était pas vraiment rationnelle ses temps-ci. Et la pensée constante que je n'étais pas encore enceinte, que je n'étais même pas capable d'offrir un autre enfant à mon alpha, se couplait avec l'idée que mon alpha était moins présent. Moins là pour moi. Peut-être que Régina en avait marre d'attendre et qu'elle… Non ! Non, elle ne ferait pas ça. Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Mais… juste au cas où, j'allais être plus présente pour elle, pour le travail aussi.

Juste au cas où…

()

J'étais tellement heureuse. Emma était heureuse, Henry était _trop_ heureux. On travaillait très très dur à lui faire un frère ou une sœur. C'était merveilleux.

Le travail était stressant et fatiguant mais c'était vraiment gratifiant.

Surtout là, maintenant. J'avais mon Emma à mon bras. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas là peine, qu'elle pouvait rester tranquille à la maison se reposer, mais elle avait vraiment voulu venir. Elle disait que je devais avoir ma femme à mon bras. Avec ce genre d'argument, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Elle était parfaite. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait à ce genre de chose. D'abord une réception où elle avait été charmante et drôle, puis un dîner avec des investisseurs, mes parents étaient présents et Emma et Henry S avaient étaient parfaits. Comment font-ils pour être si emmerd- agaçants parfois et parfois être si parfaits ? Je me le demandais vraiment. Ma mère était elle aussi charmante et le dîner avait été une franche réussite.

Aujourd'hui c'était un gala de bienfaisance. Emma portait une robe que l'on pourrait appelé assez classique à cause de ses cicatrices, mais elle était à mes yeux la femme la plus sexy et la plus belle de la salle. Elle restait inlassablement à mon bras, elle parlait quand il fallait et elle charmait tout le monde à la ronde.

J'étais clairement la plus chanceuse des femmes du monde.

 **-Gina ?** Je reviens au présent et regarde mon Emma dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

 **-Oui, mon ange ?**

 **-Tu viens danser ?**

C'était nouveau pour moi. Danser durant ce genre de chose était une corvée sans nom, avant Emma. Maintenant, c'était un de mes plaisirs secrets. Avoir mon Emma tout contre moi durant quelques minutes était un rêve.

 **-Oui, mon ange.**

Toute joueuse elle m'entraîne vers la piste de danse. Nous dansons deux slows et je voulais encore un peu danser mais Emma s'arrête et elle me tire vers mon père qui fait des gestes subtils.

Emma paraît amusée que moi, elle sourit à mon père et sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve à parler de droit fiscal avec un de nos plus riches mais plus ennuyeux client alors que mon père danse avec Emma. Par les dieux, je me suis faite avoir en beauté.

Après la fin de la soirée, je commence alors que je m'engage dans les rues de la ville :

 **-Emma, la prochaine fois que tu le laisses en plan avec Fichter, je jure que…**

Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse trop haut que cela soit innocent.

 **-Je suis désolée,** _ **alpha**_ **.** Oh non je ne vais pas me faire avoir une autre fois, avec son doux sourire, elle m'avait jeté aux fauves… je ne vais pas me faire avoir, pas deux fois dans la même soirée. Nop !

 **-Emma, me chauffez à chaque fois ne…** Sa main se pose brutalement sur mon entre-jambe. Je fais un assez brusque écart et je me mets sur le côté. Je coupe le moteur. **Emma, c'était extrêmement dangereux et je ne veux plus que…** Elle se détache et sans répondre, sa main défait mon bouton de pantalon de costard. **Emma, j'ai dit non ! Tu…** Elle attrape mon pénis et commence à le caresser doucement, c'est très agréable. On n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un moment parce que… parce que j'étais arrivée tard à la maison ses derniers jours. Oh ! Elle a fait ça pour me punir ? Mais me laisser avec Fichter… Oh ! **Emma…** Elle tire sur la manette pour bouger le siège, elle me retire la ceinture de sécurité et finalement grimpe sur moi. Si c'est une punition… C'est plutôt cool comme punition… **Emma…** Je sais qu'elle porte un merveilleux et très sexy string rouge et je caresse ses petites fesses en passant ma main sous sa robe. Elle gémit et offre son cou. Je mordille méticuleusement le cou de mon amour. Elle est si belle, si… Elle me fait entrer en elle. Et commence à bouger d'avant et arrière. Et c'est si bon. Je bascule ma tête avec plaisir et elle en profite pour m'embrasser. **Emma, je t'aime tellement.**

 **-Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

 **-Toi aussi. Toi aussi, mon ange.** Sans attendre elle accélère et elle mord douloureusement mon cou pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

 **-Oh. Gina !**

A la sensation de son orgasme et de sa morsure, j'éjacule.

Ma respiration a retrouvé son rythme normal alors que je redémarre la voiture. Emma est silencieuse à côté de moi, c'est un silence plein de tension et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… On vient de faire l'amour, Emma devrait être calme et heureuse, non ?

 **-Mon ange ?** Je lui jette un coup d'œil. **Je suis désolée pour mes absences. C'était…** _juste à cause du gala et de l'affaire Raptson, mais les choses vont se calmer…_ C'est ce que j'allais dire mais… je l'avais déjà dit au moins trois fois ce mois-ci et le mois dernier aussi… **Je vais faire mieux. Je vais organiser mieux mes réunions et je vais plus déléguer. Je… Laisse-moi encore une semaine. Et après je rentrerais à 19h tous les soirs…**

 **-Tu ne travailleras qu'un samedi sur deux, sauf catastrophe nucléaire et pas de travail le dimanche.**

Ok. Donc au moins, je savais que le problème était là. Mais elle est dure en affaire… Je négocie :

 **-Que le samedi matin et certaines après-midi si catastrophe et pas le dimanche ? Deal ?** Son regard est contrarié et elle croise les bras. Je suis dans de beaux draps. **Emma… Je dois…**

 **-Tu dois passer du temps avec Henry. Pas au travail, avec je ne sais pas qui. Tu dois rentrer pour dîner et tu dois coucher ton fils. Tu dois passer ton samedi avec lui et ton dimanche. Et tu dois passer du temps avec moi, pas avec des omégas obséquieux et…**

 **-Emma…**

 **-Je vais tomber enceinte, je te le promets… Je vais tomber enceinte, tu dois juste être patiente… si tu voulais bien que j'arrête mes inhibiteurs je pourrais…**

 **-Emma… Je sais que je vais tomber enceinte. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mon ange… Je… je suis impatiente de te voir enceinte et d'avoir un autre louveteau avec toi… mais rien ne presse.** Elle tente de m'interrompre. **Emma tu as 20 ans, j'ai le temps de te faire 20 enfants, si je veux.**

 **-Mais je ne suis pas enceinte.** Elle hurle presque.

 **-Mais tu vas l'être. Très bientôt. Si tu n'es pas enceinte à Noël, nous irons voir un spécialiste ok ?**

 **-Noël ?** C'était dans un peu moins de 2 mois. **Mais… je veux…**

 **-Je rentre à 19h, tous les soirs, travail que le samedi matin, sauf crise, jamais le dimanche et un spécialiste à Noël et nous rediscuterons avec lui de l'arrêt de nos inhibiteurs, entendu ?**

 **-Entendu.**

Le reste du trajet est silencieux mais pas de tension. J'étais vraiment nul avec mon amour. Deux mois de mariage et je m'enterre dans le travail au lieu de m'occuper de ma famille. Emma stresse à cause du projet de bébé et je n'avais même pas remarqué. Quelle épouse de merde je fais…

Je suis hyper, hyper excitée. Emma m'a foutu à la porte des toilettes. Pff… C'est bon, elle peut bien faire pipi devant moi, non ? C'est pour savoir si elle est enceinte… alors je m'en fous.

Elle est enceinte, je le sens, je le sais. Elle sent bizarre et elle se sent barbouillée et elle a vomi hier. J'espère que ça ne va pas être récurent parce que je n'aime pas la voir en souffrance.

Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez donc maintenant j'attends. Je suis juste devant la porte des toilettes, Henry me regarde curieusement. Il avait vu sa mère me claquer la porte au nez donc il demande :

 **-Maman fait pipi ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi t'es à la porte ? Tu veux faire pipi aussi ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Alors pourquoi t'es à la porte ?**

 **-Mon petit ange, tu te rappelles pour le bébé.**

 **-Oui ! Il va bientôt venir ?**

 **-Euh… tu te rappelles il ne vient pas… Maman va le porter comme elle t'a porté toi. Et là, elle passe un test pour savoir si elle… le porte ?** Je suis vraiment nulle pour parler aux enfants. Mais Henry semble satisfait… mais sa petite frimousse se froisse ?

 **-Le test se passe aux toilettes ? Et si elle le lâchait dans les toilettes ?**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Le bébé ?**

Avant que je puisse répondre, Emma apparaît. Ma sauveuse, car Henry change d'interlocutrice et demande :

 **-Alors le test ? Pour porter le bébé ? Tu ne l'as pas lâché ?**

Emma me regarde et se penche pour embrasser Henry.

 **-Il faut attendre encore un peu…**

Sans demander la permission j'attrape la boite du test et je lis les instructions. Okay. Si c'est oui, médecin demain. Je réfléchis, demain j'ai une seule réunion le matin donc, je dois appeler ma mère pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Non si j'appelle ma mère elle va demander pourquoi et je vais être obligée de lui dire… Mauvaise idée…

Oh je vais demander à Robin… Non, il est à l'étranger… il rentre que demain midi. Merde. Si je demande à Papa ça va être pire. Oh je vais demander à Dominique de gérer la réunion. Je vais lui envoyer des instructions, les documents et un joli mail en disant : étant indisponible je vous laisse gérer. C'est une bonne idée. Le temps que mes parents l'apprennent, nous serions tranquillement chez le médecin. En éteignant nos portables on devrait être à l'abri. Très bon plan.

Pendant que je fabriquais mon stratagème, le test était prêt et j'ai une Emma qui me saute dans les bras.

 **-Je suis enceinte ! Je suis enceinte !** Elle hurle et Henry répète.

 **-Je suis enceinte ! Je suis enceinte.** Il est adorable mon fils quand même.

 **-Non mon petit ange. Maman est enceinte pas toi !** Mais il n'écoute pas et Emma m'embrasse passionnément. Nous étions début décembre. J'étais tellement heureuse. Mon ange portait un autre petit ange. Tellement parfait !

Nous avions décidées de l'annoncer à Noël. Pour faire la surprise à tout le monde.

Ingrid et Belle avaient pour la quatrième année rejoint les Mills pour fêter Noël. Les cadeaux débordaient du sapin.

Mon Emma était heureuse et j'avais hâte de voir la toute petite bosse qui était plus le fruit de mon imagination qu'autre chose selon le docteur et Emma grandir. Je voulais d'ores et déjà l'avoir dans les bras.

Ma mère, mon père et Ingrid avait pleuré évidemment. Henry s'était précipité pour leur dire que ce n'était pas grave qu'un bébé c'était bien.

Zéléna avait fait plein de câlin, Robin avait été très sobre comme toujours. Roland et Robin avaient fait des bisous à tout le monde sans vraiment comprendre. Belle avait embrassé longuement Emma. Ingrid ne lui avait pas lâché la main pendant au moins une heure. Papa et Maman avaient parlé prénom… Tout était parfait.

()

Je touche doucement mon ventre. Je suis vraiment énorme. Je soupire alors que je me lève pour la quatrième fois pour aller faire pipi. La professeure est compréhensible mais j'entends quelques rires dans l'Amphi. Bah oui, être enceinte n'avait pas été un secret très longtemps.

Je me moquais de ses idiots, les quelques personnes à qui je parlais savait bien que ce n'était pas un accident tout au contraire et les professeurs avaient été vaguement prévenus. Je ne voulais pas de traitement de faveur. Je voulais juste avoir mon année comme n'importe qui. Mais être enceinte de 6 mois et passer des partiels ou rester assise pendant deux heures étaient quand même difficile. Donc pouvoir aller aux toilettes sans les foudres du professeur cinq fois pendant le cours était plutôt bien.

L'année scolaire pour la fac touchait à sa fin et mon ventre était déjà bien bien rond. J'en étais à un 5 mois et demi de grossesse en gros. Les premiers mois n'avaient pas été parfaits, mais à part les vomissements, ça allait. Gina était au petit soin. Elle rentrait à la maison à 19h tapante et ne travaillait presque pas le weekend. Mais plus le mois de mai avançait plus il était difficile, j'avais mal au dos et aux pieds, tu avais du mal à dormir et à bouger. Ton fils, car tu avais voulu savoir le sexe et Gina même si elle avait boudé avait accepté, allait être un beau bébé. Il était dans la courbe haute des poids et contrairement à la grossesse d'Henry, tu pouvais manger tout ce que tu voulais.

Granny, Ingrid et Cora avaient tenté de pratiquement emménager et Henry S n'était pas loin derrière. Gina avait été intraitable, elle était si sexy quand elle fronçait les sourcils, croisait les bras et faisait un petit rictus, qui voulait dire « c'est mort, passe ton chemin ».

Ingrid venait quand même très souvent, presque plus souvent que Granny ou que Cora et Henry venaient beaucoup aussi, beaucoup trop selon Gina.

Zéléna et Robin nous laissaient en paix au moins. Sauf quand elle venait me déposer les vêtements trop petits de Roland et Robin, ou des jouets, ou des meubles…

La nurserie était prête, avant même mon deuxième mois. Satanée Mills. Je n'avais pu acheter que le berceau avec Gina. Ça me contrariait un peu, mais… Mais j'avais fait un don de plusieurs des jouets, meubles et vêtements que Zéléna avait donnés et j'avais aussi fait don d'un peu d'argent à une association qui aidait les femmes seules avec enfant.

J'avais presque fini mon année de fac. J'avais une semaine de partiel et après fini. Après je pourrais me concentré sur ma grossesse et Henry et Gina.

J'avais hâte d'avoir un nouveau fils, un nouveau et tout petit Mills. C'était déjà magnifique.

J'avais tout déchiré. Genre vraiment. Première de promo et tout. Bon c'était la première année mais quand même. La classe.

Nous étions allées fêter ça dans un bar en ville. Certes j'étais enceinte de 7 mois et demi, mais je pouvais bien allée dans un bar pour fêter les résultats. J'avais pris un jus de fruit et voilà. J'avais invité Belle qui avait débarqué juste après la fermeture de la bibliothèque et j'avais invité Gina. Henry avait été donné à Zéléna malgré les protestations des trois grands-parents. Roland était très content tout comme Robin et Zéléna était ravie… enfin elle avait promis de ne pas le vendre… un truc comme ça… Je n'avais pas bien écouté. J'avais appris à ne plus trop l'écouter quand elle disait n'importe quoi. Gina m'avait dit de m'amuser mais d'être sage. Je lui avais dit de venir, c'était il y a une heure. Je voulais qu'elle vienne et qu'elle prenne un verre avec nous.

Mérida était de passage et malgré l'absence de Kat, je me sentais vraiment bien. Lili et Ruby était en train de danser près du bar l'une avec l'autre, enfin plus ou moins, Belle draguait un peu plus loin et Mérida regardait avec envie une alpha musclée. Je trouvais ça marrant, mais ce n'était pas en restant à côté de l'oméga enceinte qu'elle allait pouvoir draguer. En désespoir de cause, je me lèves et invite l'alpha. Elle dit se nommer Béa et me sourit en me suivant à la table. Elle s'assoit en face de Mérida à qui elle donne un petit sourire sexy. Mérida rougit fortement. Adorable. J'entame la conversation puisque Mérida sert vraiment à rien et je parle de nos années lycées. Je marque bien l'information de mon mariage et je parle de Mérida. Qui rougit un peu plus sous mes compliments et sous les yeux gourmands de l'alpha.

Lili et Ruby nous ont rejointes et quand elles voient l'affaire se faire, elles poussent littéralement Mérida dans les bras de Béa et les entraînent pour danser. Je les regarde un moment avant d'entendre :

 **-Je peux m'asseoir ? Vous étiez si belle que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir tenter ma chance…**

 **-Gina ! Tu es là !**

 **-Et oui ?! On m'a envoyé une photo de toi et d'une jeune blonde… alors je me suis sentie obligée de venir… pour vérifier si… tu te comportes comme une bonne fille… Tu as été vilaine mon ange ?** Je vois bien qu'elle plaisante… mais la photo ? Mérida ? La traître !

 **-Mérida s'est honteusement vengé alors que je lui arrangeais un coup… honteux je te dis.**

 **-Tu arranges des coups ? Toi ? Ma femme ? Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ?**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ? Je dois bien m'amuser…** Je montre mon verre de jus de fruit et elle me sourit, amusée de mon comportement.

 **-Tu es si belle ! Alors plus sérieusement, il paraît que l'on a un truc à fêter mon ange ?**

 **-OUI ! J'ai tout déchiré ! J'ai mon année, première de promo !**

Son regard s'illumine et elle m'embrase avant de s'exclamer :

 **-Bravo mon ange ! Tu es formidable ! Je savais que tu allais être incroyable !**

Je pose à nouveau ma lèvre sur les siennes et je titille sa langue pour qu'elle vienne dans mon bouche. On s'embrasse un moment avant qu'un raclement de gorge nous oblige à nous séparer. Je vois Mérida un peu gêné, avec Béa un peu amusé et Ruby et Lili carrément moqueuses.

 **-Allez-vous trouver une chambre…** Mais elle rajoute… **Pas tout de suite, Gina doit d'abord nous offrir une tournée ?**

 **-Et pourquoi donc Lili devrai** **s-** **je faire cela ?**

 **-Parce que tu nous adores?!** Lili et Ruby parlent en même temps puis éclate de rire.

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Gina t'es pas obligé…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange… Plus vite je payerais une tournée plus vite, nous rentrerons chez nous…** Elle me fait un regard aguicheur avant de demander qui veut quoi. Elle paye même un verre à Béa qui prend un verre de vin…

Mérida tente en vain de parler à Béa, mais Lili et Ruby prennent toute la place. Quand Gina revient avec un serveur pour porter tous les verres, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et je pose immédiatement ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle porte encore sa tenue de travail, tailleur avec jupe et elle est foutrement sexy. Je sirote mon verre et en désespoir de cause, j'incite Lili et Ruby à aller danser pour laisser une chance à Mérida de parler à la jeune alpha. Elles me font un regard mauvais en partant et Mérida soupire de soulagement. Elle essaye de reprendre contenance mais le sourire de Béa la fait rougir. Elle est un cas désespéré…

 **-Emma, j'ai envie de toi.** C'est mon alpha qui me susurre à l'oreille.

 **-Mér', j'en profite pour m'enfuir ok ? Amusez-vous bien !** Je fais un clin d'œil à Mérida qui rougit encore plus.

Régina menace quand même :

 **-Le père de cette jeune fille mesure presque 2 mètres… je vous conseille de bien vous comporter…**

 **-Ginaaa !** Mérida s'indigne.

 **-Je me comporterai bien, évidemment.** Mes instincts me disent que Béa est quelqu'un de bien alors je tire Gina avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Aussi vite, que mon ventre le permet, je quitte le bar avec Gina. Elle me conduit galamment jusqu'à sa voiture et me donne les clés. Même avec un peu d'alcool, elle n'aime pas conduire en était légèrement saoule. Je mets le contact. Nous avons la maison pour nous jusqu'à facile 9h demain… Parfait.

J'étais exténuée, courbaturée et un tantinet irritée. Pas par Gina, non mon alpha était parfait. Mais je dormais mal à cause du bébé qui me donnait envie de faire pipi toutes les deux minutes. J'avais mal partout et les massages de Gina ou ceux du masseur oméga qu'elle m'avait trouvé ne me soulageait que momentanément. Et j'étais irritée parce que cette saleté de Bêta touchait mon alpha. Ça ne se faisait pas, pas du tout. Surtout quand j'étais à deux pas, enceinte de Gina… Non vraiment. Gina me lançait des regards désolés alors que la bêta une certaine _Léopoldine, mais appelez-moi Léo_ , mettait son odeur un peu partout. Merde !

Malgré ma fatigue, j'avais insisté pour accompagner Gina à une fête d'anniversaire d'un de ses importants clients. La fille du dit client était donc une bêta séduisante, prétentieuse et impolie qui flirtait avec mon alpha. J'étais presque à terme, presque encore trois semaine selon le docteur. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Avec la fatigue, les courbatures et les hormones de grossesse, j'avais moins de résistance à mes émotions fortes et là, elle touchait carrément son bras nu.

Je m'étais retenue mais là, c'en était trop. Vraiment trop !

 **-Gina ? Peux-tu aller me chercher un autre verre ?**

J'ai coupé la parole à l'autre pimbêche et ça l'avait surprise que je parle, et que je demande quelque chose.

 **-Euh…** Je fronce les sourcils devant l'hésitation de Regina, qui a peur que j'assassine _Léo_ sans doute. Mais en me voyant être contrariée, elle se précipite en disant. **Tout de suite mon ange.**

Le départ de Regina se suit d'un silence prolongé. Je me décide à parler :

 **-Donc… Léa…**

 **-C'est Léo…**

 **-Ah pardon… Donc Léo, que faite vous dans la vie ? Des études ?** Elle a trois aux quatre ans de plus que moi, si je me rappelle bien. Elle doit être en master ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **-Oh, oui. Je suis dans le commerce, évidemment. Je voudrais reprendre l'entreprise de papa et maman.** Je ne pouvais même pas vraiment la détester, elle était juste un peu snob et elle était belle et le savait… Mais je voulais vraiment la détester… **Et vous ? Le droit ?**

 **-Oui.** Je réponds assez sèchement. Mais ça ne la décourage pas, elle devait avoir appris à parler pour ne rien dire dès ses 10 ans…

 **-Évidemment, c'est ce qui court dans le sang des Mills. Je suis ravie que la petite sœur de Zéléna ne suivent pas ses traces mais plutôt celles de Régina.**

Quoi ? Petite sœur ? Elle se fout de toi !

 **-Petite sœur ?**

 **-Et bien oui…** Elle en comprend pas le ton que j'emploie. Elle ne savait pas ? **Vous êtes une Mills donc j'ai pensé que vous étiez…**

Je la coupe.

 **-Je suis la femme de Gina.**

Interloquée, elle demande :

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Sa femme, son âme-sœur, la mère de son enfant, de ses enfants.** Je pose la main sur mon ventre.

 **-Quoi ?** Elle regarde ma bague et fait un pas de recul. **Oh, mon dieu ! Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais… Elle, vous… Oh ! Papa ne m'a pas dit que Regina s'était mariée… je voulais juste… Je ne savais pas. Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolée… Je l'ai dragué devant vous… Oh…J'ai vraiment honte… Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Je…**

 **-Eh bien, vous n'avez pas spécialement posé la question…** J'hésite à la croire…

 **-C'est vrai… C'est juste… Qu'elle… enfin votre alpha est plutôt…** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais je vois très bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle s'était platement excusée et je pouvais bien lui laisser une autre chance.

 **-Oui, elle l'est n'est-ce pas ?** Elle me sourit, visiblement ravie du traité de paix que l'on venait tacitement de signer.

 **-Et donc… Vous êtes mariés avec Gina ?**

 **-Depuis un an. Et…**

Le retour de Gina me coupe la parole. Elle semble essoufflée :

 **-Me revoilà, mon amour. Je suis désolée, je me suis fait alpaguer par un député et…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo et moi parlions du bébé. Un garçon.** Gina me regarde avec attention pour voir si tout va bien. Et je vais bien malgré la douleur latente dans mon dos et dans mes pieds. Je me tourne vers Léopoldine. **Les parents de Gina sont un peu désespérés, ils espéraient une fille après leur trois petits fils…**

 **-Les filles sont les meilleurs tout le monde le sait ?** L'allusion légèrement sexuelle fait un peu s'étouffer Gina dans sa coupe de jus d'orange. Elle s'était mise avec moi au jus de fruit puisque je ne pouvais plus trop conduire.

 **-Tout à f… Oh !** Je pose la main sur mon ventre, ça fait mal.

Immédiatement, Gina se rapproche et demande :

 **-Mon ange ? Il y a un prob…**

 **-Oh… ça fait mal… Quelque chose de va pas…**

 **-Hôpital ?**

 **-Ouiiii…** Je dis ça presque en pleurs. Il restait encore trois semaines, ce petit gars devait rester encore trois semaines dans mon ventre… Merde.

()

Oh putain, mon bébé était merveilleux. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais pouvoir ressentir autant de bonheur d'un coup. Mais… Là alors qu'Emma était endormie près de moi alors que j'avais un bébé tout neuf dans les bras et Henry qui dormait tout contre Emma, j'étais au paradis. Mathias Eugène Mills était un bébé en pleine forme malgré les trois semaines d'avance. Il avait immédiatement hurlé à plein poumon et j'avais coupé le cordon, sans m'évanouir.

Mes parents, Zéléna et sa famille étaient venus et puis je les avais gentiment mais fermement dit d'aller voir ailleurs pendant quelques jours. J'avais envoyé un sms aux amies d'Emma. Le portable avait vibré plusieurs fois, mais entre contempler mon bébé et lire des messages le choix était vite fait.

Granny était venue, puisqu'elle avait Henry. Elle semblait fatiguée mais son sourire et ses larmes de joie avaient fait gonfler mon cœur. Je lui avais fièrement nommé notre fils, Mathias Eugène, et elle avait éclaté en sanglot de joie. Henry, inquiet, lui avait fait un câlin. Granny était partie avec la promesse de revenir dans quelques heures…

Ingrid était là elle aussi. Je ne l'avais pas fait partir parce que contrairement à ma mère ou à mon père, elle ne tentait pas de voler Mathias. Belle était venue en coup de vent ce matin très tôt. Elle avait embrassé le front d'Emma qui dormait, elle avait touché la joue de Mathias avec des yeux embués et elle était repartie en disant en revoir d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas pleurer de peur de réveiller l'un de mes trois anges.

Le bébé commençait à s'agiter et l'infirmière de garde avait dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim. Emma voulait lui donner le sien au moins le temps de la reprise de ses cours et j'étais de toute façon mal placé pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle m'avait donné un bébé, deux enfants alors elle pouvait décider de tout à partir de maintenant, je m'en moquais. Henry gigote et se réveille. Il se lève assez doucement pour un garçon de son âge pour ne pas réveiller sa maman. Il s'approche silencieusement de moi et il regarde le bébé. Il murmure assez fort :

 **-Salut, Tit'frèr'.** Il avait dit ça hier aussi, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois… Il avait les mêmes yeux marron et des hautes pommettes. Mathias ressemblait vraiment déjà au petit, au tout petit Henry qui m'avait volé mon cœur. Il touche doucement le front du bébé et pose sa tête contre ton épaule pour mieux le voir. Nous restons comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre gargouille et que cela fasse rire Henry.

 **-Si tu allais réveiller doucement Ingrid pour qu'elle t'emmène à la rechercher d'un petit déjeuner.**

Je regarde Henry secouer pas si doucement que ça, sa mamy, Ingrid ouvre les yeux et devient tout de suite alerte quand elle voit Henry. Ce dernier lui indique sa _mission spéciale trop géniale et trop importante_. Ingrid me sourit et avant de sortir, elle pose un tendre baiser sur le front de mon ange et caresse la joue de Mathias. Je lui propose de prendre de l'argent dans mon sac mais elle refuse d'un geste et elle attrape la main d'Henry puis son sac avant de sortir.

La porte se referme doucement et je murmure à Emma :

 **-Comédienne !** Elle glousse et ouvre ses beaux yeux fatigués. **Tu es belle.** Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle est si belle, notre louveteau est si beau. Elle me rend si heureuse. **Je t'aime, mon ange.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi.** Elle se redresse et avant que je puisse lui proposer de prendre Mathias, elle se lève précipitamment pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. **Ya des vêtements ?** Je l'entends à travers la n'ai pas le temps de répondre. **Trop bien.**

Oui, il y avait des vêtements. Granny avait apporté le sac d'accouchement d'Emma avec quelques autres trucs puisqu'elle était à la maison en train de garder Henry. La douche s'actionne et j'ai un instant peur que ça réveille Mathias, mais ce dernier dort comme un loir. Quand Emma soit, elle porte un jogging assez lâche et une sorte de chemise spéciale allaitement, que Zéléna avait utilisé et qu'elle avait trouvé très utile. C'était l'un des seuls achats que Zéléna avait fait pour le bébé, sinon elle s'était contentée de se servir de notre maison comme débarras. Je grogne au souvenir de mon hall d'entrée encombré de boîte. Zéléna avait promis de ranger et d'aider Emma, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle avait laissé à ma femme et à moi le soin de donner ce dont on n'avait pas besoin. Un jour, j'allais tuer ma sœur, j'en étais sûre.

 **-Gina ? Tu penses à quoi ?**

 **-Oh… rien… Rien d'important. Tu veux le bébé ?**

Elle n'attendait que ça mais elle affirme.

 **-Non laissons le dormir encore un peu. Il se réveillera à cause de la faim bien assez vite.**

 **-Okay.** Emma se remet au lit, immédiatement je m'approche et m'assoie au plus près. Pour être au plus près de mon ange et que mon ange soit au plus près que notre petit ange. Emma soupire de contentement.

 **-Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire.** Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et l'un de ses mains se pose sur la poitrine de Mathias. Nous restons comme ça un moment. C'est parfait. Je sais qu'Henry va débarquer bientôt avec Ingrid et de la nourriture. Je sais que mes parents, ma sœur et sa famille, Belle et aussi Granny, mais encore Ruby et Lili allaient sans aucun doute venir dans la journée, alors je profite du calme actuel.

 **-Mon ange ?**

 **-Mmm… Où est Mathias ?** Je n'étais pas spécialement une maman poule mais j'aimais savoir pourquoi mon fils de six mois n'était pas dans son berceau.

 **-Oh… Ingrid l'a pris.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Ya un truc qui s'appelle Mamy et moi… Des sortes d'activités… Alors Ingrid a pris Mathias pour la matinée…**

 **-Ah… Et je le savais ?**

 **-Nop. Ça s'est décidé hier soir par sms, désolée. J'aurai du te le demander l'autorisation…**

 **-Quoi ? Non pas l'autorisation, mon ange… Juste m'éviter de paniquer parce que mon fils a disparu, c'est tout.**

 **-Okay.** Emma se concentre sur ses cours. Ses partiels de S3 commencent bientôt et l'un de mes jeux était de la déconcentrer. Je me sers un café et lui en propose un. Elle refuse et plonge sa tête dans son cours. Pff… Je sirote mon café en mangeant les délicieuses gaufres qu'elle avait faites plus tôt. Il était 9h30, mais on était samedi, ça méritait une toute petite grasse matinée. Après mon petit-déjeuner, je reviens au plan initial, c'est-à-dire déconcentrer mon petit ange. Je fais un sourire charmeur et tente de parler mais : **N'y penses même pas, je dois bosser et si tu m'embêtes je vais à la Bibliothèque Universitaire et c'est tout.**

 **-Quoi ?! Non, reste ! Je serais sage… Je vais même distraire Henry, promis. Mais reste… On ne s'est presque pas vu, ces derniers jours…**

C'était vrai. Entre mon déplacement à NY, mon travail, les cours d'Emma et les enfants, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous. J'étais rentrée hier, tout le monde dormait, j'avais juste fait un bisou sur le front de mes garçons avant de me blottir _virilement_ contre mon oméga, je suis un alpha quand même : les alphas ne se blottissent pas contre les omégas parce qu'ils sont en manquent d'affection, merci bien.

Emma me regarde, un peu confuse.

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui c'est juste… Tu m'as manqué cette semaine et… Les enfants aussi… Alors… Reste s'il te plaît. Oki ?** Je ne voulais pas voir l'air de trop supplier. Mais ça ne marchait pas trop.

 **-Ok.** Elle me sourit. **Henry est dans sa chambre à faire ses** **devoirs** **, une poésie et des mots à apprendre... Tu peux peut-être l'aider. Et puis, il y a ce nouveau cahier de dessein qu'Ingrid a déposé sur les chevaux, tu pourrais le commencer avec lui. Après ça,** elle montre son cahier, **que dis-tu de faire un repas rapide et d'aller voir de vrais chevaux, une heure ou deux, avec les enfants.** Le temps est assez clair pour un mois début de Décembre, un temps clair, froid et sec. Une bonne écharpe, un bonnet et des gants et surtout des bottes et le tour est joué… ça va faire presque trois mois que je n'avais pas vu un cheval. C'était une super idée… Je pourrais proposer à mon père… Puisque Maman travaillait aujourd'hui. Et proposer à Robin, Zéléna avait elle aussi à faire aujourd'hui…

 **-Je téléphone à Papa et à Robin, pour voir si on peut organiser une petite sortie avec tout le monde…** Zéléna et maman vont être verte d'avoir loupé ça… Papa va narguer maman et je et Robin allons narguer Zéléna. C'est un excellant plan. **Peut-être que Belle est dispo et Ingrid elle fait quoi ? Et Granny ?**

Emma se frotte la tête en réfléchissant.

 **-Je crois que Belle est en congé mais Ingrid a un rendez-vous je crois… Et Granny aussi, mais je l'ai invité ce soir… Et après le départ de Granny, on couche les garçons et on peut passer un peu de temps ensemble. Du temps d'adulte… Mmm ? Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Une matinée avec mon aîné, une après-midi avec ma famille, un dîner calme avec Granny puis un temps en tête à tête avec mon ange… Mon alpha sautille de joie. Avec un sourire, je réponds :

 **-Ça me plaît, mon ange. Ça me plaît beaucoup.** Je lui vole un baiser.

()

J'étais officiellement en possession d'une L3 de Droit spécialité droit de la famille et de l'enfant. J'étais officiellement candidate pour un master de Droit pénal et je voulais vraiment y entrer. Mes professeurs m'avaient rassurée puisque j'étais première de promo, mais le stress ça ne se contrôle pas.

Actuellement, je ne pensais pas spécialement à ça, je pensais plutôt au fait que mon alpha ne m'avait pas prise depuis plusieurs jours, genre au moins deux et que ce n'était pas bien du tout. Premièrement ça faisait baisser mes statistiques et ensuite, nous voulions au troisième enfant.

Mathias fêtait demain ses deux ans et le temps de mettre la machine en route comme le dit si élégamment Régina j'avais arrêté la pilule il y a deux semaines. J'avais tellement hâte d'être de nouveau enceinte et peut-être que cette fois, ça allait être une petite fille. Henry et Cora désespérait et Ingrid faisait quand même de claires allusions.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur la bouche de mon alpha. Il était 6h02 et nous avions eu une conversation sur la nécessité de laisser mon alpha dormir, que je n'avais pas le droit de la réveiller avant 6h30… Mais peut-être que j'avais envie d'être vilaine…

J'appuie sur sa bouche et caresse ses lèvres avec ma langue, elle me répond par un gémissement encore endormi. Je me relève et retire sans scrupule les couvertures. Je quitte rapidement mes vêtements et sans attendre, mes mains attrapent son pantalon de pyjama et tirent pour le lui ôter.

 **-Emma…** Avant qu'elle puisse me repousser ou argumenter, je caresse son membre et j'embrasse ses couilles. Ça avait toujours le mérite de la rendre docile quand je faisais ça. **Putain mon ange !** Ma langue mouille ses boules puis je m'attaque au bout de son pénis. Je lèche puis je suce la pointe sans la prendre tout à fait dans ma bouche, mes mains s'activent à la rendre bien dure. Malgré mon envie de faire un bébé, j'avais aussi envie de l'avaler et comme il était assez tôt… Je pouvais certainement espérer un deuxième round. Alors que je me décide à la prendre dans ma bouche, je sens sa main sur mes cheveux, elle veut clairement prendre le contrôle. Elle tire sur mes cheveux pour me faire prendre plus d'elle en moi. Je gémis alors qu'elle heurte le fond de ma gorge. Mon gémissement fait écho au sien et elle me fait bouger rapidement. J'adore quand elle prend le contrôle quand elle fait son Grand Méchant Alpha.

Avec force, elle éjacule dans ma bouche. Consciencieusement, je la nettoie ne perdant pas une goutte. Je lève les yeux vers Gina qui semble incapable de se plaindre puisqu'elle respire difficilement et en succession rapide. Elle est si belle. Sans lui laisser aucun répit, j'attaque sa poitrine généreuse. Je pose ma bouche sur un téton, je suce et mordille comme elle aime. Sa main se fait cette fois très douce sur ma tête et après un moment, je remonte encore un peu. D'abord, le cou où je pose sans pudeur mes dents sur ma marque, et enfin, je l'embrasse. Je gémis quand ses mains s'emparent de mes fesses et je la sens durcir sous moi. Parfait !

 **-Gina, j'ai besoin de toi.** Je jappe un peu et elle gronde puissamment. Elle me plaque contre le matelas et immobilise mes poignets dans l'une de ses mains. Avec ses genoux, elle écarte mes jambes et se positionne pour entrer en moi. Avant de le faire, elle trouve mes yeux. Elle doit y voir ce qu'elle voulait y voir, car l'instant d'après elle entre violemment en moi, ça me fait légèrement mal, mais elle mord fortement mon sein alors qu'elle commence à faire des va-et-vient et je me sens partir. **Gina, Ginaaaa, Giiiii…** Après très peu de temps, elle gicle sans prévenir en moi, mon oméga est extatique et je gémis. **Oui, oh… Oui…** Elle continue ses coups de rein comme elle peut et je me sens basculer… Je jouis dans un cri étranglé, avec mon alpha qui s'effondre sur moi. Parfait.

L'anniversaire de Mathias battait son plein. Entre la famille et les amis, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde mais Mathias était d'un naturel sociable, enfin Regina était d'un naturel sociable et discutait avec la moitié des mamans et des papas du parc.

Il y avait donc beaucoup trop d'enfant, assez de parent pour faire une étude sur la fatigue due à la parentalité et assez de Mills pour faire une équipe de foot. Comme j'étais la maman, je ne pouvais pas aller me planquer dans un coin avec Ruby, Lili, Mérida et Kat (les deux dernières étaient en vacances et avaient accepté de venir contre la promesse d'un gâteau) avec une bouteille d'alcool fort. Et donc j'étais en train de jouer les parfaites hôtesses avec Gina, mais merci mon Dieu, les grands-parents, tous les trois et Granny qui se considérait comme l' (arrière)-grand-mère de tout le monde, nous aidaient. Zéléna était déjà légèrement ivre tout comme Robin et ils discutaient très sérieusement des gros mots que les enfants devaient connaître avant d'entrer au CP. Regina allait perdre des amis.

Mathias avait eu à peu près un millier de cadeau et il était tombé de sommeil comme les autres enfants au bout de 3 heures. Les parents étaient partis, Zéléna et Robin avaient couché ses fils dans la chambre d'ami. Belle et _son rendez-vous_ une certaine alpha du nom de Tessy s'étaient éclipsées, sans doute pour _baiser_ comme l'avait affirmé Lili.

Il ne restait _plus que_ les 4 grands-parents, Mérida et Béa, Lili et Ruby et Kat et William, son petit-ami britannique, qui parlait très bien français, ainsi que Zéléna et Robin. Il avait fallu faire un concours de Wii puis un concours de boisson, puis un concours de danse…

Au matin, vers 10h, j'avais été étonnée, de voir que la cuisine avait été investie par Ingrid et Cora, qui avait fait s'asseoir Granny et les enfants, c'est-à-dire mes amies et leurs petits et petite amis ainsi que les petits dans la grande table de la salle à manger. Tout le monde avait la bouche pleine et était joyeux. En arrivant, deux « Maman ! » m'avaient averti de la collision imminente avec deux louveteaux reposés et surexcités.

Ils m'avaient tiré sur une chaise entre eux deux en disant :

 **-Maman, Pantequaiteuh !** Mathias prononce encore assez mal le mot pancake ce qui est un comble vu le nombre qu'il en mange.

 **-Maman, t'as vu mamys ont fait le petit déj ! Trop bien !**

 **-Trop bien !** Mathias répète tout content. **Mamys ! Pantequaiteuh ! Trop Bien !**

Je lui souris et m'installe à table. Tout le monde continue leur conversation. Je grignote en observant mon entourage.

Henry parle avec Mérida et Béa, il leur demande quand elles vont faire des bébés. N'ayant pas de réponse, il la pose à Kat et à son petit-ami. J'adore mon fils.

Mathias baragouine avec Henry Senior alors qu'Ingrid et Cora parle avec Ruby de cuisine. Zéléna, Robin et Lili sont en pleine conversation politique. La seule qui est silencieuse c'est Granny. C'est assez étonnant, mais je vois bien qu'elle est contente d'être là, qu'elle prend plaisir à voir toute cette vie autour d'elle, mais elle semble fatiguée et je pense qu'elle a perdu du poids.

Il faut que j'en parle à Regina, voir si elle a remarqué ça aussi. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée qu'il y ait un problème… Je n'imagine même pas un instant la vie sans Granny, je n'imagine même pas que mon futur bébé ne connaisse pas Granny.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu résister à nos inlassables questions. Elle était malade. Très malade. Cancer, évidemment, au cerveau. Quand Henry S avait appris ça, il avait fait parvenir le dossier de Granny au spécialiste mondial du cancer cérébral. Le verdict était tombé, inopérable. Plus que quelques mois à vivre, 12 mois sans traitement maximum et peut-être trois ans avec la chimio… Mais Granny n'en voulait pas. Et rien ni personne n'avait réussi à lui forcer la main, ni les cris hystériques d'Henry S, ni les supplications de Cora ou les miens, ni même les pleurs de Zéléna ou les miens… Elle avait juste décidé de vivre ses derniers moments sans douleur.

Il avait bien fallu l'accepter. Il avait bien fallu se préparer. Mais là devant le cercueil, le ventre énorme, je pleurai sans retenue aucune. Le prêtre disait des choses que je n'entendais pas. Regina me tenait contre elle et je sentais Mathias et Henry contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit morte, je voulais arriver de la fac et qu'elle soit avec Henry et Mathias dans la cuisine en train de faire de la pâtisserie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit partie, je voulais qu'elle embrasse mes filles, je voulais qu'elle les voit grandir. Parce qu'enfin les Mills allaient avoir des filles, deux jumelles, des vrais jumelles. Elle avait été la première à le savoir en dehors de moi et de Regina.

Je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse... mais c'était déjà presque la fin. Elle restait presque continuellement au lit et elle avait du mal à rester éveillée à cause des analgésiques. Ça me faisait tellement mal.

Comment j'allais faire sans Granny, elle avait été l'une des premières personnes à m'aider, à m'aimer… Elle avait été la première personne autre qu'Ingrid à qui je voulais bien confier Henry. Elle avait été tellement importante. Pour les deux Henry, pour Zéléna, Cora et Régina, pour Mathias… Elle n'allait même pas pouvoir connaître tes filles.

Ça me tuait.

L'enterrement était fini. J'étais dans mon lit, je touchais doucement mon ventre en reniflant. J'étais incapable de passer une heure sans pleurer depuis la mort de Granny.

Regina sort de la salle de bain et ma détresse l'oblige à se précipiter contre moi. Je devais mettre son alpha dans tous ses états avec mes pleurs incessants.

 **-Chut, mon ange. Ça va aller.**

 **-Non… Non, elle est morte… Granny…**

 **-Je sais mon ange. Je sais, ça me fait mal aussi. Chut.**

Elle m'avait bercé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Ma dernière pensée fut pour mes futures bébés, elles auraient dû connaître Granny. Leur monde aurait été plus beau avec Granny, le mien l'avait été. Je me blottis un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Regina. J'allais rendre mes bébés les plus heureuses possible, j'allais les choyer et les protéger.

()()()

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant écrit pour un chapitre de Pour T et T…

J'espère que ça vous plaît.

Le chapitre 19 est officiellement la fin… Avec bien sûr, je ne suis pas un monstre, un épilogue comme 20ème mise à jour de cette histoire.


	19. Chapter 19-Vie d'adulte (fin)

Voici le dernier chapitre, avant l'épilogue.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Vie d'adulte (fin)

 _Elle m'avait bercé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Ma dernière pensée fut pour mes futures bébés, elles auraient dû connaître Granny. Leur monde aurait été plus beau avec Granny, le mien l'avait été. Je me blottis un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Regina. J'allais rendre mes bébés les plus heureuses possible, j'allais les choyer et les protéger._

()

Bien sûr, ça avait été comme la dernière fois. Nos enfants étaient tellement impatients. Malgré toutes les précautions, les jumelles avaient décidé que 7mois et demi suffiraient. Saleté de gamines, faire perdre les eaux à leur mère en pleine nuit, pour mettre pratiquement 10h à sortir… au moins Mathias avait eu la décence d'être rapide.

Ingrina et Corinne Mills avaient vu le jour. Ingrid et Cora avaient carrément pleuré à chaude larme… La vidéo, qu'en avait faite, ma sœur était tellement émouvante. Henry S étaient aux anges d'avoir enfin des filles… Mathias du haut de ses 4 ans avait dit indigné « et moi je pue le caca »… Mon fils, ce poète. Henry J avait pleuré un peu en portant doucement Corinne. Il était merveilleux et le plus doux des grands-frères. Belle, enceinte de trois mois, n'avait _pas_ pleuré, mais elle avait largement reniflé et son âme-sœur Tessy avaient gentiment demandé si elle pouvait en prendre une dans les bras. Elle avait dû attendre patiemment son tour. Les deux bébés étaient allées de bras en bras sous le regard un peu anxieux et surtout contrarié d'Emma et moi, je me mordillais la lèvre, je ne pouvais pas foutre tout le monde à part Henry et Mathias à la porte, si ?

Finalement, après une demi-heure de patience, c'est ce qui était arrivé. Tu avais donné Ingrina à Henry, Corinne à Emma et tu avais mis tout le monde à la porte, même Ingrid pour faire bonne mesure. Pas de privilégier.

Emma m'avait regardé avec reconnaissance et amour et j'avais enfin pu câliner mes louveteaux, tous mes louveteaux et ma femelle. Mon alpha était vraiment heureux, mes enfants et ma femme, ma progéniture et mon oméga. Dans une seule pièce, heureux, protégés.

Je soupire. Quand est-ce que ma famille est devenue si grande, merde !

Les jumelles avaient 5 ans, et naturellement nous fêtions leur anniversaire. Elles avaient invité chacune 4 amis plus deux communes, ce qui faisaient déjà 10 enfants et leur.s accompagnateur.s. Soit exactement, 23 personnes… C'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Puis il y avait les grands-parents, puis la famille de ma sœur… Cela faisait 8 de plus…

Puis Belle et Tessy avec leur fils et leur très jeune fille, puis il y avait Kat et Briana, une très jolie et baraqué oméga, puis Ruby avec une certaine Dorothy, puis Lili avec un certain Killian et bien sûr Mérida et Béa. Et tu rajoutes 12.

Soit 43 personnes sans compter mon Emma, moi et mes enfants… Le jardin était grand mais il y avait des limites. 43 dont beaucoup trop qui buvaient de l'alcool à l'anniversaire de petites filles de 5 ans…

Ma sœur était pompette et Robin n'était pas loin. Il était si content après son voyage réussi au Canada. Il avait géré et avait fait une publicité d'enfer au cabinet. Zéléna avait vraiment trouvé sa voie dans le militantisme en faveur des omégas et Lili était clairement en train de la suivre mais d'un point de vue bien plus politique. Killian était un bêta _intéressant_ , il aimait surtout sa moto et Lili et je l'avais presque convaincu d'essayer de monter à cheval. Tessy était adorable et elle vénérait littéralement ses enfants Hermione et Emma, nommé d'après mon ange et elle aimait passionnément Belle. Elles avaient découvert qu'elles étaient des âmes sœurs, après 6 mois de relation et elles ne se quittaient plus depuis. Tessy était professeur de littérature et Belle l'adorait. Je pensais que c'était surtout à cause de sa bibliothèque géante mais bon, ce n'était que mon avis. Je remerciais le ciel pour Belle, car elle avait appris à mes enfants à aimer lire du classique à la bande dessinée, du manga au essai, Henry surtout dévorait tout. Mathias était plutôt attiré par les romans graphiques en tout genre et ses dessins étaient vraiment beaux. Des cours de peintures et dessins étaient déjà prévu pour l'an prochain. Mes toutes petites étaient encore bien jeunes mais Belle passait toujours un long moment avec elles à la bibliothèque pour choisir le livre du soir, à lire et à faire lire…

Dorothy et Ruby étaient le couple le plus dégoulinant d'amour… Je me demandais si je ressemblais à ça au début avec Emma… Si c'était le cas… Et bien je comprends les moqueries de ma sœur. Après sa rupture définitive avec Lili, Ruby avait eu un peu de mal, mais maintenant, avec Dorothy, elle vivait le grand amour. Dorothy l'avait dragué dans le bus, qui fait ça ? Elles avaient en commun l'amour de la nature et des bêtes. Dorothy travaillait dans un chenil et Ruby, après avoir beaucoup cherché sa voix ici et là, avait fait des études de pâtisserie. Elle travaillait en tant que pâtissière dans une boulangerie de la ville.

Briana était aussi forte que Kat était douce. Briana, malgré son statut, était dans l'équipe féminine de hockey de Vancouver, elle avait rencontré Kat alors qu'elle allait aux urgences de l'hôpital à cause d'un nez cassé, une bagarre, je crois à la sortie d'un bar. J'avais entendu Kat dire qu'elle avait d'abord été frappée par l'odeur de bière _puis_ par l'odeur de Briana, suave et forte. Briana, en état d'ébriété, se souvenait de l'odeur _sexy_ de Kat. Elle l'avait honteusement et maladroitement dragué. Kat avait donné son numéro et le reste était plus ou moins allé de soi.

Béa était la compagne de Mérida, depuis et bien depuis toujours… Elle m'avait _enfin_ demandé de l'aide pour trouver une bague et j'étais très honorée. Béa était une femme particulièrement forte et impressionnante. Elle avait fait des études de droit, elle aussi, elle était allée vers les forces de l'ordre pour finalement ouvrir un bureau de détective. Je l'avais engagé quelques fois pour le bureau mais son efficacité était telle qu'elle était au service du cabinet Mills presque continuellement. Je la considérais comme un atout pour l'entreprise mais aussi et surtout, je la considère comme une amie. Mérida après avoir brillé comme archère avait décidé de reprendre ses études pour devenir professeur de sport. Avec quelques petites conversations, ici ou là, j'avais légèrement aidé sa carrière dans la ville. La ville trouvait amusant d'avoir des archets et surtout des archets à cheval et je trouvais ça génial. Je n'étais pas trop mauvaise et Henry était carrément excellant. Mathias aimait surtout s'occuper des chevaux pas les monter et il préférait les sports d'équipe. Les jumelles n'étaient pas encore en âge pour faire du tir à l'arc mais elles allaient monter sur un cheval dès l'an prochain. Béa voulait se marier avec Mérida et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elles étaient ensemble depuis presque 6 ans. La bague était très belle, Mérida allait l'adorer.

Je regarde l'heure. Il était 17h, largement l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux et de manger les cadeaux. Peut-être que d'ici une heure ou deux, j'allais pouvoir récupérer ma maison et ma famille.

()()()

Après avoir eu mon master en droit, j'avais naturellement commencé au cabinet Mills. Mais assez vite, j'ai trouvé ça eu peu nul et puis ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce que je voulais vraiment faire. Alors j'avais créé le cabinet Swan pour aider les familles en détresse, pour aider les mineurs du système d'adoption. Ça c'était ce que je voulais faire.

Et chaque matin, je me levais avec l'idée nette d'aider des jeunes, d'aider des familles. J'étais en contact avec des dizaines d'association, des dizaines de familles d'accueil, des dizaines d'assistants et assistantes sociaux… J'aidais et améliorais le système.

J'étais très fière de ça.

Je comprenais pourquoi Régina m'avait obligé à sortir de la maison… A reprendre mes études en main, à faire quelque chose. Je l'aimais tellement à l'époque, je pensais qu'elle pouvait être mon monde entier mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle m'a forcé à _sortir_.

Elle était mon monde, elle et notre famille, nos enfants, mais j'étais autre chose qu'une mère, qu'une oméga, qu'une épouse. J'étais aussi avocat et patronne. J'étais très fière. Je travaillais avec Zéléna, avec Lili. J'avais sous ma direction 21 personnes, notre équipe était dynamique et assez jeune. Chacun de nous voulait aider et rendre les choses un peu moins difficiles pour les autres, surtout pour les enfants.

J'étais vraiment heureuse, mes quatre enfants étaient grands maintenant, les jumelles avaient 7 ans, Mathias 10 et Henry presque 17. Il était tellement heureux, il avait l'âge que j'avais quand j'avais rencontré Gina quand elle nous avait sauvé. Quand nous avions fêté ses 16 ans, j'avais pleuré dans notre lit. J'avais pleuré et je m'étais recroquevillée contre Gina… L'idée de ma vie sans Gina, pire la vie d'Henry sans Gina, ça m'avait fait pleurniché. Régina m'avait serré contre elle, murmurant des mots apaisants. Henry était si heureux, si épanoui, si fort. Il était tellement beau et ça me faisait pleuré. Quand j'avais dit à Henry qu'il n'était pas biologiquement un Mills ça l'avait secoué mais la biologie n'avait pas d'importance. Il était mon fils et celui de Régina. Il l'avait été à l'instant où elle l'avait vu la première fois.

Il était heureux, il avait des amis, des amies. Il était dans les premiers de presque toutes ses classes, il faisait du sport et surtout il adorait aller avec ses frères et sœurs à l'équitation. Ils étaient une fratrie unie et joyeuse, malgré les différences d'âge. Deux alphas Henry et Corinna, Mathis était un bêta et ma toute petite Ingrina était une oméga. J'avais offert à mon alpha 4 enfants, en pleine santé et heureux.

Je m'étais promis de pas pleurer mais là. Alors que Mérida dans une robe à couper le souffle remontait l'allée vers Béa, je pleurnichais aussi silencieusement que possible. De tout façon, le père de Mérida sanglotait avec bruit donc j'étais couverte.

La semaine avait été bien remplie. Avec l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Mérida, les derniers préparatifs pour le mariage, j'étais fatiguée. Oui, j'étais fatiguée et donc plus émotive, voilà. Régina entoure ma taille de son bras pour me réconforter même si je vois un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Si même mon alpha est méchante…

J'adorais les mariages surtout quand c'était celui des autres, beaucoup moins stressant et je pouvais encore plus danser.

Je surveillais du coin de l'œil mes enfants en train de danser comme des fous et je me tourne vers Ingrid et Cora. Je leur demande de jeter un coup d'œil sur les petits Mills en délire avant d'attraper le bras de Gina pour aller danser. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Regina et soupire de bien-être. J'adorais danser avec Gina, c'était le seul vrai avantage de toutes ces soirées professionnelles auxquelles je l'accompagnais. Je pouvais danser. Le fait que je la fasse aller en boîte de nuit environ une fois par mois avec Zéléna, Ruby et Mérida et leur partenaire parfois même avec Lili était un petit miracle que je devais sans doute à ma menace de la priver de sexe.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou et je la sens frémir. Ses mains sur les hanches se crispent et je la sens murmurer :

- **Mon allumeuse.** Son ton est à la fois joueur, tendre et légèrement menaçant. J'adore. Je lèche soumise et coquine son cou et sa main attrape ma chevelure pour me faire reculer. **Plus tard mon ange, plus tard.** Je fais une petite moue et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je l'aime tellement.

Je soupire. C'était la DOUZIEME bague et malgré toute ma bonne volonté et la bonne volonté du vendeur, il y avait de limite. Surtout que c'était la troisième bijouterie.

 **-Ruby ?! Sérieusement, il faut choisir, là !**

 **-Je sais, je sais… mais je… Je ne suis pas sûre… C'est important okay ? Si elle ne l'aime pas, elle va pas vouloir se marier… Donc il faut que je fasse le bon choix.**

 **-Ruby, si elle n'aime pas la bague, elle l'échangera. Elle va dire oui, tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, donc tout va bien. Ta mère l'adore, son père t'adore. Sa mère te déteste pour la lui voler et ton père la trouve à son goût** , Ruby grimace au souvenir de son père disant qu'elle était sexy cette petite, **donc tout va bien. La bague on s'en fout, elle va à peine la regarder, elle te regardera dans les yeux et te sautera au cou.**

 **-Enfin, la bague est quand même…** Je foudroie le vendeur du regard. Il veut qu'on reste là toute la journée ou quoi ?

()()()

Après le mariage de Béa et Mérida et les fiançailles de Ruby et de Dorothy, ça avait été le tour de la procréation.

Tu étais marraine d'une petite fille du nom d'Isé et c'était merveilleux. Belle était tellement heureuse et Tessy était au ange. Elle piaffe presque comme un chiot alors qu'elle montre à tout le monde une photo de son bébé. Elle te rappelle Régina avec tes enfants.

Tu souffles doucement sur le visage d'Isé et Belle te regarde faire. Elle est heureuse que tu sois là. Tessy est du genre à flipper malgré sa joie et elle a peur de prendre sa fille. Belle est trop crevée pour gérer les émotions de son alpha.

Isé était sublime. Elle avait 6 ans de moins que les jumelles et elle comblait une petite envie de bébé que j'avais depuis quelques temps. Je savais que 4 enfants étaient suffisants, et il me suffisait mais quelques fois, j'avais envie d'avoir à nouveau une vie à l'intérieur de moi. Belle était d'un avis contraire et elle l'avait très très clairement fait comprendre à la ronde pendant l'accouchement. Tu ne l'avais jamais entendu dire autant d'insulte de ta vie.

Régina, elle était marraine d'un petit Ethan le fils de Kat et de Briana. Elles ne s'étaient pas mariées et ne souhaitaient visiblement pas l'être. Les jumelles tentaient de les faire se marier parce qu'elles, je cite, voulaient une belle robe comme lors du mariage de Ruby et de _Dodo_. Dorothy avait le surnom le plus nul du monde. Mais Kat était catégorique sur la question et Briana ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

Tu étais tellement heureuse avec tes enfants et ton alpha. Tu avais une vie parfaite et remplie.  
Les petites allaient entrer en CP et étaient excitées comme des puces. Tes garçons étaient doués et sages à l'école, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Tu avais presque fait une crise de panique quand on t'avait dit que ton père était à l'hôpital.

Tu avais eu besoin d'Emma pour te calmer. Henry avait voulu venir mais il fallait quelqu'un pour garder les petits, tu ne voulais pas laisser des enfants de moins de 15 ans tout seul. Alors il était resté et Emma avait conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital. Tu avais cru que perdre Granny avait été dur, mais perdre ton père t'avait dévasté. Ça avait dévasté tout le monde. Ta mère était en larme et n'avait presque pas lâché ta main après que tu sois arrivée. Tu avais été aussi incapable qu'elle de gérer la situation. C'était Emma et Zéléna qui avaient tout organisés. Tout gérer.

Ça avait été si rapide. Une crise cardiaque foudroyante et… juste choisir un cercueil. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste. Il aurait dû être là à la remise des diplômes de chacun de ses petits-enfants. Il aurait dû être là pour leur mariage, pour… pour tout…

Mais il ne serait pas là, il n'était plus là.

()()()

Perdre Henry Sénior avait été un drame pour tout le monde. Mais surtout pour Régina et Cora. Elles avaient été effondré pendant des semaines. Cora surtout était celle qui était le plus en colère. Elle était seule et elle ne savait pas comment faire. Ils avaient eu tant de projet, tant d'idée pour occuper leur retraite. Et tout cela ne servait plus à rien.

Mais tes filles avaient trouvé un moyen de faire sortir et ta femme de son isolement. Elles avaient décidé d'avoir _besoin_ d'aide pour absolument tout. De l'équitation à leur cour de math en passant par le shopping et les conseils coiffure. Cora était devenue la référence pour tes filles. Tes filles harcelaient presque leur grand-mère au téléphone, et comme tout bon Mills tes filles avaient une petite bouille absolument adorable qui empêchaient tout être humain de leur dire non.

C'était mes filles et sa sœur qui avaient aidé Régina à s'en sortir. Il avait exigé comme tout bon adolescent de passer un moment privilégier avec sa mère. Il avait exigé deux heures d'équitation par semaine. En entendant cela, Mathias avait exigé comme tout bon garçon de passer du temps avec sa mère, et donc Régina avait dû devenir coach assistant pour ses entrainements de tennis. Les deux garçons avaient monopolisé l'attention de Régina, comme Zéléna d'ailleurs… Elle demandait continuellement des conseils juridiques à ma femme.

Cora comme Régina avaient été sollicité et leur _blues_ était passé.

La vie devenait supportable. Même si j'étais seule pour _jeter un coup d'œil_ à la voiture de Zéléna qui ne fonctionnait pas bien... J'avais perdu un père et ça avait et faisait toujours juste un peu trop mal parfois. A l'anniversaire de sa mort, nous avions invité tout le monde chez nous. Il ne manquait que les deux grands garçons de Zéléna partis à la fac… Le repas avait été beaucoup trop silencieux jusqu'à ce que Matt commence à raconter un souvenir de lui et de son grand-père. La soirée avait été passé à se raconter des souvenirs. Cora avait même raconté quelques excentricités qu'Henry avait faites pour la séduire. Régina et Zéléna avaient été mi choquées, mi amusées.

* * *

L'épilogue est pour bientôt.


	20. Chapter 20-Les Mills (EPILOGUE)

Chapitre 20 : Les Mills (épilogue)

 **PDV Henry S. Mills.**

J'étais né dans une famille riche, puissante et influente. J'étais le fils unique des Mills. J'avais conscience de ma chance. J'étais un oméga et sans mon nom de famille, j'aurai eu bien du mal à arriver là où je suis.

Ma mère était une oméga et elle ne m'aimait pas trop. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir donné à héritier-alpha à mon père. Mon père, lui, dieu merci, m'aimait vraiment. Et j'avais toujours tout fait pour honorer et mériter son amour. Mon statut d'oméga m'obligeait à prouver ma valeur continuellement. Je ne devais pas être le meilleur des omégas, je devais être le meilleur de tous, à l'école, dans les activités extrascolaires et au sport. Je m'étais mis au sport très jeune, équitation, tennis et puis football, j'étais un excellant défenseur à mon époque. L'équitation était une passion que je partagerais plus tard avec Régina. Le tennis était une activité familiale et la première fois que nos filles nous avaient battu en double avait été une blessure à notre égo, à mon femme et moi. Il avait fallu attendre Henry J pour trouver mon digne successeur au foot. Il était un avant-centre brillant et j'étais le plus présent des grands-pères à ses matchs.

Ma Cora…Il y eu Cora. Nous nous étions rencontrés à la fac. Ma Cora. Elle était merveilleuse, brillante, forte. Elle était mon exacte opposée par bien des aspects et pourtant elle était mon miroir parfait. Elle était une alpha pauvre et j'étais un oméga riche. Exacts opposés. Mais elle devait prouver continuellement sa valeur à tous et surtout à sa famille et je devais prouver ma valeur à la société et surtout à ma mère.

Elle venait d'un milieu modeste, très modeste. Elle s'était endettée pour faire ses études, elle bossait quand même à côté, dans un café. J'adorais aller dans ce café à l'heure de son service, elle était sexy avec un tablier. Elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Rien de plus sexy, que mon alpha qui cuisine pour moi.

Elle dégageait une puissance sereine, une volonté tranquille. Elle était l'alpha puissant et désirable, et je l'avais immédiatement désiré. Tout le monde, de certains alphas à tous les foutus omégas de la fac, tout le monde la désirait. Je l'avais courtisé et je l'avais invité à sortir. Elle avait été flattée et amusée. Un oméga nanti qui s'intéresse à un alpha sans le sou. Un oméga qui ose faire le premier pas, un oméga qui l'amène dans un restaurant 3 étoiles avec une voiture de collection… Un oméga qu'elle encourage lors de ses matchs de foot et qui la bat au tennis… Et j'étais sous le charme d'une femme qui était ambitieuse et brillante. Et drôle surtout. Elle était si drôle, elle s'amusait de la vie et elle m'avait fait relativiser bien souvent mes problèmes.

Et puis j'avais vu sa marque, un moulin. Nous sortions ensemble depuis un mois et nous étions sur le point de franchir le pas. Je n'étais pas vierge et elle non plus. C'était à un époque où l'on cachait sa marque et c'était vraiment par hasard que j'avais aperçu la sienne. J'avais vu sa marque et je lui avais demandé sa date de naissance, je lui avais donné la mienne et je lui avais montré ma marque. Elle m'avait embrassé juste après.

Un vrai conte de fée, dirait-elle encore des années plus tard.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Mes parents n'aimaient pas du tout l'idée même de Cora, ni même l'idée des âmes-sœurs. Mais j'étais terriblement buté et mon amour était résiliente et prête à tout.

Je m'étais marié avec ma Cora, elle m'avait acheté une bague avec l'entièreté de ses deux premiers salaires. Cette bague je l'avais gardé chaque jour de ma vie, elle m'avait proposé de m'en offrir une autre, à nos vingt ans de mariage, mais je n'en voulais pas d'autre.

Elle m'avait donné deux filles. Deux merveilleuses, butées et intelligentes petites filles. Une oméga d'abord. Ma Zéléna, elle lui ressemblait énormément. Avec ses cheveux roux. Et puis il y eu Régina, elle ressemblait étonnamment à ma mère et à mon père. Ma Régina.

Zéléna était mon rayon de lumière, un être éclatant et bruyant. Régina était mon rayon de lune, un être lumineux mais silencieux.

Cora, Zéléna, Régina, elles étaient mon univers.

 **PDV Cora Mills.**

Rencontrer mon Henry m'avait donné la force de continuer. Grâce à lui, j'avais un vrai objectif. Après l'avoir embrassé, après avoir compris et accepté qu'il était mon âme-sœur, il fallait que je le mérite.

J'avais travaillé dur, j'avais fait tout mon possible. Sa mère ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimé, son père ne m'avait jamais respecté. Mais j'avais tout fait pour le mériter.

Sans lui, j'aurai sans doute abandonné. Sans lui, j'étais faible et sans objectif.

Avec lui, j'avais persévéré. Avec lui, j'étais forte. Il était tout et je voulais le mériter sincèrement. J'avais mis du temps à me penser digne de lui, presque 20 ans en fait. Je me trouvais toujours… pas assez.

J'étais une bonne avocate mais pas la meilleure. J'étais une bonne gestionnaire mais pas parfaite. J'étais une bonne alpha mais pas sans faille. J'étais une bonne mère mais pas sans faute.

J'avais mis du temps à comprendre que je lui suffisais. Que je suffisais en soi. Que mon amour, mon soutien et ma présence suffisaient vraiment à son bonheur. Et nos filles bien sûr. Nos merveilleuses et si agaçantes et butées jeunes filles.

Ça avait été facile avant leur foutue puberté. J'avais terriblement eu peur pour Zéléna à sa puberté. Ma petite fille, ma petite oméga, ma petite Zéléna… mais elle était comme Henry. Elle était presque aussi terrifiante qu'un alpha quand elle était en colère et elle était plus butée que quiconque. Sa volonté était en fer et ses mots étaient plus tranchants que les miens. Je crois que le seul regret d'Henry, à propos de Zéléna, était de ne pas avoir fait d'elle une avocate. En vérité, Zéléna avait été facile à élever, elle disait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était oui ou non, c'était noir ou blanc.

Ça avait été non au droit. Ça avait été oui à la danse. Ça avait été non à l'équitation. Ça avait été oui au tennis. Ça avait été non à tous les alphas qui l'avaient courtisé, ça avait été oui à Robin.

Ça avait été oui à Robin. Puis aux enfants. Ça nous avait surpris de nous retrouver grands-parents si jeunes, mais ça nous avait plu. Robin était parfait pour Zéléna et pour notre famille. D'abord il était avocat, ce qui avait fait sauté de joie à Henry. Zéléna disait que c'était le seul défaut de Robin. Robin était doux, patient et un père présent. Il était aussi indépendant que Zéléna, ils s'entendaient à merveille, leur amour n'était pas aussi fusionnelle que le nôtre, mais ça leur convenait.

Régina était plus compliquée. Régina avait été un enfant plus… sombre, plus solitaire. C'était une alpha puissante, très puissante et j'avais toujours voulu en faire quelqu'un de bien. Sans doute ai-je participé de lui faire craindre ce qu'elle était… Je n'étais pas une mère parfaite et j'avais vu ce que des alphas puissants étaient capables sur les autres. J'avais par moment peur de ce que Régina pourrait devenir…

Mais j'avais eu tort. Ma fille était quelqu'un de bien, un alpha attentif et j'étais responsable des débuts calamiteux avec Emma. Mais alors que je voyais Emma s'avancer vers l'autel, je ne pouvais que rendre hommage à ma fille. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

 **PDV Zéléna Mills.**

Ma petite sœur, on m'avait dit que je devais la protéger. Je me rappelle bien de cela, c'était l'un de mes premiers souvenir.

Et même si j'étais une oméga. Même si elle était un alpha. Je l'avais toujours protégée. Je l'avais fait et je le ferais toujours. La protéger d'elle et de ses peurs.

Il avait fallu l'aider avec Emma. Puis avec la bague, puis avec le mariage, puis avec les grossesses, puis avec les enfants, puis…

J'étais la grande sœur, c'était mon rôle.

Mais j'étais aussi de bien des façons la grande sœur d'Emma. Je partageais ce rôle avec Belle. Il avait fallu aider Emma. A reprendre confiance en elle, en ses envies, en ses besoins. A reprendre confiance dans les autres, à reprendre confiance dans les alphas…

Je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était si dur d'être un ou une oméga. Emma m'avait ouvert les yeux. Emma m'avait ouvert les yeux sur une réalité dont je n'avais pas conscience, dont je ne voulais pas avoir conscience. En vérité, faire connaissance avec Emma avait bouleversé mon monde.

Je m'étais engagée. Dans les luttes sociales et de statuts. J'y avais mis du temps, de l'énergie et de l'argent. Être un oméga ou une oméga dans certains milieux voulait dire souffrir et se faire exploiter. Je n'étais pas avocate mais j'avais fait changer les choses. J'étais une Mills, une oméga, une mère et j'avais fait changer les lois. Les omégas devaient désormais être payé de la même façon que les autres, ils devaient aller à l'école comme les autres, avec les mêmes chances. J'avais créé une association qui inspectait les entreprises pour voir si elles respectaient les nouvelles lois, les nouvelles normes.

C'était grâce à Emma. Mon premier fils était un alpha et mon second un bêta. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Je voulais faire changer les choses pour que des petites Emma ne vivent plus ce qu'elle avait vécu. J'avais fait ça pour que des petites Ingrid ne soient pas obligées de se battre pour trouver sa place. Mon père m'avait regardé faire avec fierté et ma mère m'avait discrètement dirigé vers tel ou tel personne. La juge Mérida, notamment.

Lili, après ses études politiques et avoir rompu avec Ruby, qui avait trouvé son âme-sœur, m'avait demandé de faire partie de son staff, j'ai bien rigolé et accepté. Les enfants étaient grands et Robin partait bien souvent en voyage d'affaire. J'avais adoré faire partie d'une campagne électorale et il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable dans le fait de faire de la politique. Même si je n'étais qu'un second violon et que Lili avait tous les projecteurs sur elle.

La vie était merveilleuse, mes enfants étaient à la fac, mon mari était parfois à l'étranger, parfois terriblement beau et souriant à me surprendre en rentrant plus tôt et j'adorais mes nouvelles obligations.

Voir ma sœur heureuse et notre famille s'agrandir encore un peu m'avaient comblé de bonheur. Elles avaient eu quatre enfants pour le prix de trois grossesses. Ils étaient tous les quatre merveilleux. Henry J avait volé le cœur de toute ta famille, tout comme Emma et sa famille. Avec Emma et Henry, étaient arrivées Ingrid et Belle, je n'imaginais pas la vie sans elles. La mort d'Ingrid m'avait déchiré presque autant que la mort de mon père. Je voyais Belle comme une sœur et encore aujourd'hui, je déjeunais avec elle une fois par semaine.

Emma Mills avait offert à ma sœur sa fin heureuse et ma si taciturne et solitaire sœur portait presque continuellement un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

 **PDV Henry J. Mills.**

A 15 ans, j'avais cru que mon monde s'effondrait. J'avais toujours pensé être le plus heureux des enfants. J'étais entouré de deux mères qui me choyaient, d'un frère pour jouer au foot et de deux petites sœurs avec qui faire des batailles de chatouille et les aider à faire leur devoir. J'avais trois grands parents, deux _vieilles_ tantes, Belle et Zéléna et un tas de jeunes tantes, comme Ruby, qui m'avait offert plus de glace que n'importe qui et que Mérida qui m'avait appris à tirer à l'arc.

La vie était parfaite.

Mais j'avais par erreur ouvert la porte de la salle de bain alors que Maman se changeait. Et j'avais vu son dos. Et j'avais soudain eu très peur, j'avais soudain eu à l'esprit les combats de Zéléna. Les campagnes de prévention contre la violence conjugale et autres violences envers les omégas qui passaient à la télé me reviennent en tête. Maman s'était retournée et avait vu mon regard horrifié. Et elle avait dit :

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.** Elle rougissait de honte. Et ça m'avait empli d'une colère folle envers Mam… envers elle. **Henry, je t'assure…**

J'avais quitté la pièce pour aller dans le bureau de Régina. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée quand mon bras se fit attraper par Maman. Je voulais hurler, comment peut-elle la protéger, comment peut-elle l'aimer si elle lui faisait mal ! Comment !

Et pour la première et la seule fois de ma vie, Maman m'avait pratiquement tiré de force dans ma chambre et m'hurlant de me taire et de l'écouter. Maman ne criait jamais de colère, de peur oui, mais pas de colère.

Je m'étais assis, un peu hébété et elle avait doucement dit :

 **-Henry. Ce que tu as vu dans la salle de bain n'est pas ce que tu crois…**

 **-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas de la violence conjugale ! Maman tu peux me le dire, je peux t'aider… Je peux…**

 **-Henry. Stop. Ecoute-moi !** Elle prend une grande respiration. **Tu as raison c'est bien de la violence conjugale mais…**

 **-Il faut que tu divorces. Je vais en parler à grand-mère et grand-père et ils vont t'aider et…**

 **-Henry, ce n'est pas ta mère qui a fait ça. Ce n'est pas Régina.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-C'était avant. D'accord ? Avant ta mère, avant.**

 **-Mais tu es avec mama depuis…. Depuis toujours.**

Elle sourit tristement.

 **-Non. Je… Henry… Je… Ce que je vais te dire… Nous ne te l'avons pas caché mais nous… Nous avions décidé de te le dire à tes 18 ans, ensemble… Mais…** Elle laisse sa voix mourir. **Henry, tu… Tu avais quelques mois quand j'ai rencontré Régina.**

 **-Non !** Je refuse d'y croire.

 **-J'avais 16 ans et toi quelques mois et Régina nous a sauvé.**

 **-Non, je suis son fils, je suis Henry Mills Junior et…**

 **-Bien sûr que tu es un Mills. Régina t'a adopté deux jours après t'avoir vu pour la première fois, elle a fait de toi son enfant, son héritier. Elle a fait de toi un Mills alors qu'elle ne t'avait pas encore pris dans les bras…** Il y a encore un long silence et Maman s'avance pour s'assoir à côté de moi. **Avant Régina, j'étais illettrée et je travaillais pour essayer de gagner de quoi te nourrir et te loger à peu près correctement. Je… Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile et…**

Elle m'avait tout raconté. _Neal_. La rencontre avec Mama. Avec mes grands-parents. Avec Zéléna. Elle m'avait raconté ses années à la maison et le lycée et le mariage. Elle m'avait tout raconté. Elle m'avait dit comme elle aimait Mama. Et comme Mama m'aimait. Que j'étais son fils, que je l'avais toujours été.

Finalement, j'étais allée voir Mama. Et nous avions parlé. Elle semblait un peu contrariée que Maman est tout raconté sans elle. Mais elle était heureuse que je comprenne. Elle était ma Mama, la Mama de mon frère et de mes sœurs, elle était l'épouse adorée de ma mère.

Alors que j'avais, durant un instant terrible, pensé qu'elle avait fait du mal à ma mère, je me jurais de devenir un aussi bon alpha qu'elle, une aussi bonne personne.

J'avais mis du temps à comprendre la fureur joyeuse qu'un alpha ressent quand il rencontre son âme sœur. Grâce, ma si belle et douce Grâce. Elle avait dix en de moins que moi. Je me souviens de l'apparition de ma marque, une ballerine surplombé d'un chapeau haut de forme. Elle aimait la danse classique et en faisait depuis toujours. Mais sa vraie passion était la mode et la chapellerie pour être exacte. Et je l'adorais, même quand elle me faisait porter des chapeaux fantaisistes.

J'étais entrée dans la boutique car son enseigne ressemblait exactement à ma marque. Et son odeur m'avait frappé, littéralement. Et je sais que mon odeur aussi l'avait secoué. J'avais souri et j'avais pris quelques respirations pour me calmer et pour trouver du courage pour l'approcher. Je lui avais finalement adressé la parole sans trop bafouiller, jusqu'à ce que son père, un alpha hyper, hyper protecteur arrive en furie à cause de mon odeur clairement _excitée_. Grâce l'avait calmé et m'avait demandé mon numéro. C'était il y a deux heures et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais voulu appelé Papy, j'avais presque composé son numéro quand je me suis souvenu. J'avais pleuré et après mettre repris, j'avais appelé Grand-mère et elle avait été super contente pour moi et avait ri du comportement de Jefferson le père de Grâce. C'était un samedi et le lendemain il y avait un dîner à la maison de ma Mamy. J'avais fait promettre de garder le secret à Grand-mère jusqu'à demain midi.

Je marche rêveusement, j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur. Je désespérais un peu, j'étais l'ainée et ma plus petite sœur et mon petit frère avaient déjà trouvé la leur. J'étais légèrement satisfait d'avoir coiffé Corinna au poteau. J'hésite à l'appeler pour fanfaronner quand un sms arrive.

 _« Hé, joli cœur ! Tu es libre lundi soir ? La chapelière. »_ Tu rougis honteusement de plaisir en lisant joli cœur, j'étais un cas désespéré.

 **PDV Matthias Mills.**

Être le deuxième, celui du milieu, si on compte les jumelles ensemble était super. Je récupérais les jouets de mon grand-frère et il m'emmenait faire des trucs de grand, genre du skate et il m'apprenait des mouvements de foot. Même si le tennis était mieux.

Et je pouvais aussi jouer avec mes petites sœurs. J'adorais leur lire des histoires et faire des voix idiotes qui les faisaient rire. J'adorais jouer au princesse et au chevalier servant, même si sur la fin, elles jouaient surtout aux vilaines sorcières qui chatouillaient le gentil chevalier et je devais demander de l'aide à Henry pour me débarrasser de ses deux petites furies. Je les adorais toutes les deux. Deux copies conformes, à la fois exactement pareille et foutrement différentes. C'était flippant et amusant à la fois.

J'étais celui du milieu j'avais presque 5 ans de différence avec mon frère et 6 avec mes sœurs. C'était vraiment parfait. J'étais le petit avec Henry et le grand avec les jumelles. Elles me mettaient sur un piédestal parce que j'étais celui qui pouvait attraper la boîte de cookies et celui qui pouvait allumer la télé et j'étais celui qui pouvait aller voir des matchs de foot avec Papi et Henry.

En plus j'étais un bêta. Donc j'étais pénard. Pas de conversation gênante sur les statuts avec les parents, juste une conversation sur le sexe, beurk merci bien. Pas de statut pas d'odorat, pas de phéromone, pas de soumission ou de domination. Tout ça, ce n'était pas pour moi.

Et quand j'avais rencontré Tiana, elle avait été totalement d'accord, malgré son statut d'alpha. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'un concours de cuisine entre école. Tiana avait gagné le concours des plats et j'avais gagné le concours de pâtisserie. Je l'avais trouvé à mon goût, une peau d'ambre, des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux étincelants, et elle m'avait dit que je sentais bon. J'avais répondu que c'était les gâteaux et elle avait ri. Ça m'avait envoyé un foutu frisson entre les jambes. Elle m'avait donné son portable en me disant de l'appeler. Deux jours plus tard, je l'avais invité à goûter dans mon appartement, avec chocolat chaud à la cannelle et macaron.

Après presque deux mois à la séduire et à sortir, elle m'avait embrassé et nous avions fait l'amour. C'était le lendemain, alors que je lui tendais un café bien mérité après notre nuit torride, qu'elle avait vu ma marque, un crocodile vert. Sur le côté intérieur de mon avant-bras. Elle avait frémi et elle avait dit sa date d'anniversaire, l'air de rien. Maman n'avait dit que ma marque était apparue entre le 3 et le 4 décembre. Tania était née le 4 décembre à 1h du matin. J'avais doucement souri, âme-sœur ou pas, je ne laisserai pas partir une fille qui préparait aussi bien un bourguignon et qui était aussi bonne au lit. Il fallait avoir des objectifs dans la vie et c'étaient les miens.

Notre restaurant, le crocodile vert, notre imagination est vraiment sans limite, n'est-ce-pas, faisait un tabac dans la ville. Après presque 10 ans de vie commune dont 3 en tant que mari et épouse et 5 ans à bosser comme des dingues, nous avions parlé enfant. Un ou deux, pas plus, avait prévenu Tiana. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, avais-je répondu. J'avais vu ma petite sœur enceinte et ça n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être aussi super qu'on le dit.

La grossesse de Tiana avait été assez calme, sauf sur le fin, Elias avait décidé de sortir 1 mois plus tôt, le saligaud. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de Tiana. Sa peau était chocolat-au-lait et il avait quelque tâche de rousseur comme Tiana. J'aurai eu des doutes sur ma paternité, s'il n'avait pas les exactes même petites fossettes que moi sur mes photos d'enfance.

Elias était le deuxième petit-enfant de mes mamans et le premier garçon. J'avais donné à mon fils le nom de mon Papy et de mon frère, en espérant qu'il devienne un homme aussi bon et fort que ces deux-là : le petit Elias Henry Mills était déjà aimé de tous. Tiana avait pris mon nom parce qu'elle trouvait ça trop _drôle_ qu'un pâtissier ait un nom en rapport avec la farine. Ah, ah, ah… On ne me l'avait jamais faite… La famille de Tiana était par contre monter sur leurs grands-chevaux parce qu'elle était une alpha et les alpha gardaient leur nom de famille… Mais ma Tiana était aussi butée qu'une Mills. Bref, Cora m'avait enlacé en pleurant silencieusement.

Tout était parfait et j'avais l'intuition que ma famille était la plus heureuse du monde. Ton grand père te manquait. Cela avait assombri un instant le bonheur des Mills, mais la vie avait repris son cours. Et Cora, malgré la perte déchirante de son âme-sœur semblait retrouver un peu de vie avec ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et ses arrière-petits-enfants près d'elle.

 **PDV Corinna Engénia Mills.**

J'étais la plus grande des petites, comme aimait le dire Mama. J'étais aussi l'alpha et je devais protéger ma sœur. Vers 4 ans, j'avais été détectée comme alpha et Ingrina comme oméga.

A quatre ans, j'avais trouvé ça logique, Mama et Maman m'avaient donné le nom de Mamy Cora qui était un alpha. Rien de plus logique. Par contre, Ingrina était une oméga alors que Mamy Ingrid était une bêta. Pas logique.

Maman m'avait expliqué que les vrais jumeaux et les vraies jumelles, les _mo-no-zy-go-tes_ , comme disent les grands, étaient soient deux bêtas, soient un alpha et un oméga.

Bon. Ok. Et Ingrina avait eu le droit de faire des sports de combat. J'avais exigé d'y aller avec elle. Dans les petites classes, c'était trop bien parce qu'on était ensemble mais très vite, les alphas et les omégas étaient séparés. L'aïkido m'avait vite saoulé mais la savate, la boxe française, ça c'était du lourd comme sport. Même si on ne faisait plus le même sport de combat, on s'entraînait ensemble à la musculation et à la course pour l'endurance. Et surtout on faisait du tennis ensemble. Battre Zély était tellement agréable parce qu'elle était hyper mauvaise joueuse et battre avec Mathias, Ingrina et Henry était assez jouissif. Surtout qu'Henry détestait perdre autant que Zély.

Même si je ressemblais beaucoup à Maman, j'étais assez semblable à Mama selon Mamy Cora et Papy Henry. Ils me disaient toujours que j'étais comme Régina. A terme, je ne sais pas trop si c'était un compliment. Mama était heureuse, même si elle travaillait trop et se mettait trop de pression. Notre point commun était sans doute notre nullité ultime en cuisine. Mais je partageais ce trait avec Ingrina, on disait toujours que les garçons avaient pris le gène de la cuisine et que nous on avait eu le reste, l'intelligence, l'humour, la force, la beauté…

Même quand on avait 15 ans, ça finissait en bataille de chatouille général dans ces cas-là.

On me disait qu'il fallait que je protège ma sœur mais c'était totalement inutile. Elle était un soleil ardent que tout le monde avait envie de connaître et de toucher, respectueusement évidemment. Je ne l'avais jamais protégé mais je l'avais toujours soutenue, même quand elle avait des idées totalement nulles comme partir à Pétaouchnoc en Norvège… Sérieusement. Les mamans avaient fait une crise et nous nous étions mis à 4, plus Zely pour les convaincre. Mills power !

Ingrina était partie et elle était revenue avec _Elsa_. Je me pensais timide et un peu antisociale mais Elsa s'était autre chose. En même temps quand on voit sa sœur on comprend. Elsa était encore plus douce et tendre que Mama envers ma sœur et je l'avais juste un tout petit peu menacé de lui couper son entre-jambe si elle faisait du mal à ma sœur. J'avais la certitude que les garçons l'avaient menacé aussi… sans compter Mama et Mamy Cora. J'avais presque pitié d'Elsa qui était un peu blanche en partant la première fois d'un repas en famille.

Henry s'était dirigé vers l'écriture et son premier livre pour enfant était un vrai succès, en même temps on avait servi de cobaye merci bien. Mathias était dans la cuisine. Nos cousins, Rolland et Robin junior détestaient presque autant que leur mère le droit et s'était lancé l'un dans la construction et l'autre dans l'enseignement. Rolland était architecte et Robin J. était professeur des écoles et adorait son métier. Ils en restaient que toi et Ingrina pour reprendre le cabinet. J'étais plus du côté du pénal alors que Ingrina était du côté famille. C'était parfait. J'adorais travailler avec Mamy et Mama. Ingrina était plus avec Maman. Robin était à la tête des affaires internationales. Malgré la mort de Papy, le cabinet tournait toujours aussi bien et Mamy laissait de plus en plus de pouvoir à Mama et à moi. J'adorais vraiment ça. Henry et Mathias nous trouvaient toutes totalement masochiste… Mais bon…

Elsa travaillait dans le droit égalmement. Mama avait été extatique en apprenant ça. Et désormais elle travaillait sous les ordres et en étroite collaboration avec Robin. Elle gérait, sans trop se déplacer, les affaires internationales du cabinet. Papy aurait adoré avoir encore une autre avocate dans la famille, Zéléna, Rolland, Henry J, Robin J et même Mathias avaient grogné… Elsa avait sursauté au son des grognements quand elle avait annoncé son métier… trop drôle…

J'avais presque 30 et mes frères et ma sœur avaient trouvé leur âme sœur et ils commençaient à se reproduire… Je détestais être seule.

C'était dans quatre foutus jours que ma sœur m'avait invité à l'anniversaire d'Idura. Ça me foutait les nerfs, parce que Henry amenait son âme-sœur, que Mathias venait avec sa petite famille et que je venais seule. Dans le magasin de jouet pour enfant, je cherche un jouet pas trop nul pour ma nièce préférée. Quand soudainement, je capte une odeur alléchante. Je la suis sans y penser et je trouve un jeune oméga avec un louveteau de quatre ou cinq ans. Le louveteau me fait un petit sourire. L'oméga se tourne et fait un pas en arrière. Je suis largement dans son espace vital mais il sent très bon et j'ai très envie de le sentir de plus près. Il me regarde avec des yeux surpris et je réprime un gémissement d'envie. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que le printemps. Il doit avoir 25 ans, un peu plus peut-être, il sent le bois et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Silencieusement, je le vois renifler une ou deux fois et ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus. Oh. Je recule très légèrement pour montrer que je ne suis pas une menace mais pour montrer aussi que je ne veux pas partir du tout, pas m'éloigner de lui, jamais.

- **Bonjour. Je m'appelle Corinna Mills et vous ?** C'est ce que je peux faire de mieux, c'est déjà pas mal. L'homme ne répond pas c'est son fils qui s'exclame.

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Gugus. Et c'est Papa.** La voix de son fils semble le réveiller, et il répond sur un ton agréable et légèrement charmeur.

 **-Marco Pino. Et mon fils s'appelle August.**

Marco. C'est joli. C'est très joli. J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il est disponible. Je ne sens personne, pas d'alpha sur lui, mais je dois poser la question.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a un monsieur ou une Madame Pino ?**

Ses yeux se baissent, comme honteux.

 **-Non.**

 **-Est-ce qu'August…**

 **-C'est que nous deux.** Sa réponse est rapide et sans appel. Je sauterais bien de joie mais ça pourrait être mal perçu. Il reprend : **Et vous ?** Il regarde ostensiblement le cahier de dessin dans ma main.

 **-Oh. Ma nièce a bientôt trois ans… Il n'y a que moi.** C'est un sourire content que je vois, assurément. **Je… Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir votre numéro de téléphone ? S'il-vous-plaît ?** Je suis pitoyable, je demande ça comme ça… Il va dire non. C'est sûr. Je suis incapable…

 **-Oui.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Oh. C'était facile…** Il lève les sourcils. **Je veux dire… pas facile comme ça… Juste… euh… Je peux toujours avoir votre numéro ?**

Il rit presque aux éclats et son fils l'imite sans comprendre. Il farfouille dans ses poches, il retire une sorte de carte de visite et un crayon. Il gribouille au dos et me la tend.

 **-Vous apprendrez que je ne suis pas facile, chère Madame.** Et il s'en va. Je lui mate… Euh observe… euh admire le cul. Très joli.

Il quitte mon champ de vision et je regarde sa carte. Marco Pino, ébéniste. Je me lèche les lèvres. Ça promet.

()

 **PDV Ingrina Eugénie Mills.**

J'étais comme maman. Et j'étais de nous quatre, celle qui lui ressemblait physiquement le plus enfin avec ma sœur jumelle évidemment. Mais tout le monde disait que c'était une feinte de la nature. J'étais de taille moyenne, assez fine, svelte. J'étais blonde, les pommettes hautes et des yeux verts-bleus. J'étais le fantasme ultime de tous les alphas, puisque j'étais une jolie et visiblement fragile oméga.

Mama, dès que j'avais eu l'âge, m'avait fait faire des sports de combat. Après deux ans de judo poussins, un peu de karaté, l'aïkido avait trouvé un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur. Autant dire qu'un lycée, après 10 ans pratique, il ne fallait pas m'ennuyer. Corinna m'avait lâché pour un sport de sauvage, la boxe française. L'aïkido était un art… La savate était un sport d'ivrogne… Mais bon, on s'entrainait toujours ensemble et le tennis était un sport encore commun. Donc ça allait.

Mama était toujours inquiète, même si j'avais largement prouvé qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais c'était l'apanage des mères et depuis que j'en étais une, je comprenais tout à fait.

J'avais le même statut que maman. Une oméga, la seule de ma fratrie et tout le monde m'avait toujours soutenu et m'avait dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Maman m'avait appris deux choses paradoxales, j'avais 14 ans et j'avais eu mes règles pour la première fois. J'avais mal, j'avais eu un peu peur.

Maman m'avait récupéré et m'avait ramené à la maison. Elle m'avait parlé d'elle, de sa vie quand elle avait mon âge. Pas dans les détails, pas comme si j'étais adulte, pas comme plus tard. Alors que je lui avais annoncé pour Elsa. Mais elle m'en avait parlé. Elle m'avait parlé de ce dont était capable certaines personnes.

Elle m'avait donc dit deux choses qui paraissait contradictoire pour la fille que j'étais. Elle m'avait toujours dit ne va pas contre ce que tu es mais de ne t'y limite pas. Il m'avait fallu presque 10 ans pour le comprendre. Il avait fallu que je rencontre Elsa.

Avant Elsa, je n'avais pas compris ce que l'on peut ressentir dans l'étreinte d'une personne, dans l'étreinte de la personne dans laquelle tu as placé toute ta confiance, tout ton amour.

Avant Elsa, j'avais connu vaguement l'amour, vaguement le désir.

Après Elsa, il n'y avait qu'Elsa. Il n'y avait que ce sentiment de plénitude, de béatitude, de complétude. Elsa. Deux syllabes et l'incapacité de dire ce qu'elle est vraiment pour moi.

Elsa et sa beauté froide et sauvage, comme la brise de sa Norvège natale. Elsa et Ingrina. C'était deux nom qui allaient de soi.

C'était en Erasmus que je l'avais rencontré et je ne l'avais plus quitté ou elle ne m'avait plus quitté, je ne sais pas bien. Elle était devenue tout pour moi, mon univers et j'étais devenue le sien.

Ma marque sur mon poignet avait toujours été là, dès ma naissance et malgré l'histoire de mes mères, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important pour moi. Les âmes sœurs et autres… L'amour était quelque chose qui me semblait une perte de temps… Le sexe était parfois agréable, mais les relations n'étaient pas mon fort. J'étais, je cite un de mes ex « trop exigeante », quel débile !

Et puis, il y eu Elsa. C'était idiot. Mais elle m'avait attiré. Ses yeux bleus-verts mais bien plus froids que les miens, ses cheveux blonds mais bien plus clairs que les mieux, elle était plus grande, plus svelte, plus forte. Elle était l'alpha par excellence et semblait détester ça.

Et puis j'avais vu sa marque, exactement la même que la mienne.

J'avais hésité une demi seconde. Je lui avais dit ma date de naissance et je lui avais montré ma marque. Heureusement, elle parlait parfaitement ou presque anglais. Elle avait appris par la suite le français et moi le norvégien. Nos enfants parleraient sans doute les trois langues…

Elle avait 7 ans de plus que moi et elle se souvenait exactement du moment de ma naissance. Elle se souvenait avoir vu la marque apparaître sur son poignet.

Elle m'avait souri et nous avions discuté pendant trois heures. Elle m'avait raccompagné à mon logement universitaire et m'avait embrassé doucement sur la joue. C'était ridicule mais j'étais totalement amoureuse après seulement deux semaines. Et après un an, je ne pouvais qu'avoir hâte de devenir sa femme.

Au bout de trois ans, j'en avais eu assez et je lui avais demandé de m'épouser. Elle avait dit oui. Evidemment. Notre mariage avait été le premier de la fratrie. Je n'avais que 24 ans, Mama avait été contrariée que je me marie si jeune, mais puisqu'elle s'était mariée avec Maman alors que maman n'avait que 18 ans, elle ne pouvait décemment rien dire…

Mais je savais qu'elle avait _parlé_ à Elsa. Je ne savais toujours pas de quoi et si Mama avait menacé mon ange ou pas, mais Elsa était revenue très pâle… J'avais un doute sur mes frères et ma sœur… Ils n'auraient pas fait ça, si ?

Il avait fallu encore trois ans après notre mariage pour qu'Elsa accepte de me faire un enfant. Elle était effrayée que je meurs. Puisque sa propre mère était morte en couche pour donner naissance à son frère Olaf. Mais tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Mama avait même plaisanté en disant que j'avais été la plus calme dans son ventre et que je méritais d'avoir une grossesse calme et heureuse. Cori avait été vexée.

Ma première fille était étonnamment une oméga et Elsa était tellement heureuse. Idura était la plus belle de fillette, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un peu de vert quand même, elle avait les mêmes pommettes que Maman et le sourire d'Elsa, que demander de plus.

Aujourd'hui, Idura avait 3 ans. Maman et Mama était là, Henry et sa fiancé Grâce avaient fait le déplacement. Matt et sa femme Tiana avec leur fils Elias, de 6 mois étaient venus. Cori, elle aussi, avait réussi à se libérer… Ta grand-mère Cora était là, également. Ingrid nous avait quitté depuis 6 mois et ça m'avait fait mal. Kat n'avait pas pu venir mais à par ça, toutes nos tantines étaient là avec leur famille.

Toute notre famille était là et si Anna n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement, Olaf avait décidé de prendre un mois de vacances et un aller simple pour visiter sa grande sœur chérie.

Je touche tendrement mon ventre et Maman me surprend. Ses yeux se troublent de larme et immédiatement, Mama, sentant la détresse de sa femme, s'approche et tente de trouver ce qui a ému son aimé.

J'aurais aimé garder le secret encore quelques jours, mais après tout, annoncer ma grossesse maintenant ou dans 10 jours, à l'occasion de Noël ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Je prends une respiration et trouve la main d'Elsa. Cet enfant était une nouvelle preuve de notre amour, de notre lien. De notre bonheur… Qu'il dure… pour toujours et toujours.

Bien c'est fini pour cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si vous avez envie de faire un commentaire final et général je suis preneuse.

J'espère vous retrouver pour mes autres histoires ou traductions !


End file.
